In Perpetuum
by flute-player56
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING EDITED: Hermione is sent back in time to the Marauder's Era. What will happen when she does not have Harry around to provide information and clues about Voldemort? Some Lily/James, Remus/OC. Would love to hear what you think.
1. Prologue:Eventum varietate nos onerariam

PROLOGUE: EVENTUM VARIETATE NOS ONERARIAM

**COLOURED HAPPENINGS TRANSPORT US**

**7****TH**** YEAR**

Hermione could hear her own blood pounding in her ears. The steady beat reminded her that she was still alive, that there was still a chance. She saw a hooded figure dart out from the corner of her eye. A neatly aimed jinx sent him tumbling towards the floor. Despite this small victory, Hermione was not prepared for the barrage of curses that came from a multitude of directions. Instinctively sending out a shield curse, she managed to deflect some of the worse ones, but a few badly aimed Sectumsempra were able to graze past her. She felt their sting as they cut across the sides of her arms.

Another bright jet of light hit her from the side and she sensed her legs give way from beneath her. Her body was lifted from the floor as she was wracked with the most unbearable pain. Again and again she was forced to relieve the atrocities Bellatrix Lestrange inflicted upon her when they had been held captive at Malfoy Manor.

As the pain lifted she was overcome by a wave of nausea. Her stomach heaved as she collapsed to one side. Feeling as if this was the end for her, through the haze of the aftershocks of the curse, she recalled some of her most precious memories. She wanted the last things she saw to be things of beauty and joy.

She, Harry and Ron – the first time they had met, their years at Hogwarts and their years on the run. It was with these memories that Hermione remembered something else. Something she had read that could help.

_Tempus omnia vulnera sanet infirmum_

She had traced her finger over that phrase a thousand times, yet she had never seen it more clearly than she did now.

Clutching at the thin wooden stick that was her only weapon, she sensed the last vestiges of her strength diminish as she repeated the words over and over again.

_Tempus omnia vulnera sanet infirmum_

_Tempus omnia vulnera sanet infirmum_

Her body was enveloped by an intense blue light before it disappeared completely.


	2. Nimium Citio

CHAPTER 1: NIMIUM CITIO

TOO FAR, TOO SOON

PRE-HOGWARTS

A cool hand touched her. It was soft, but reassuring. Her body ached all over and it felt like she weighed a tonne. Moving, at all, proved to be a challenge.

She could no longer feel the cold stone floor of Hogwarts beneath her. It had been replaced by something yielding. Hermione willed her eyelids open and saw the owner of the aforesaid hand.

A silver haired woman sat to the side of her, hand still resting on Hermione's shoulder. Her lined face looked familiar, but Hermione could not quite place her. Instead, memories of the battle came back to her - jets of light being hurled everywhere, blinding pain. Sheer desperation.

'Did it work?' she wondered, fear taking over every cell in her being as a shot of adrenaline raced through her veins sparking her with energy.

"Where am I?" Hermione almost shouted at the woman.

"Do not fret dear, you're still recovering. You've had a number of wounds, most of which I've managed to patch up, or rather, stop the bleeding."

"But _where_ am I?" Hermione repeated her voice tense.

"At the Potter Manor...," began the woman.

Hermione sucked her breath in sharply at this, not taking in anything else the woman was saying. The name 'Potter' reverberating around her brain. The elder Potters' were dead and had been for a long time. How far had she gone back?

The woman was still rattling on, "so very young...glad that James and Sirius found you when they were playing...may not have lasted much longer..."

Hermione spun her head to face the woman, despite an intense pain in her neck.

"James and Sirius?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"My son and, for all intents and purposes, my other son," explained the woman, "they were the ones that found you and brought you here. The story that accompanied it was questionable, not that I don't trust them, it's just that – well perhaps you could shed some light on how you got here."

Hermione thought through all that had happened before she arrived here. She wondered how much to tell this woman. She seemed kindly enough, but Hermione reminded herself that this person was a stranger to her. She must firstly ascertain whether this woman could be trusted.

"I can tell you how I got here, but first I need to know where 'here' is and more importantly, who _you_ are."

She had not meant to sound so brash, but it was imperative that she gained the information that she needed so that she could proceed. Her use of the time turner in her third year and very much warned her against tampering with time unnecessarily.

The woman blinked in astonishment at the young girl's words before launching into explanation.

"How silly of me, not even introducing myself! No wonder you were so afraid. My name is Dorea Potter and I am the Mistress of Potter Manor, where you are now. My sons James Potter and Sirius Black found you in a field, just beyond the gates of the manner. They said you looked like you had been duelling for your life. That was a decided understatement - what on Earth had you been doing to get yourself in a state like this? Where did you even get a wand?"

Hermione had relaxed slightly when she realised that being at Potter Manor was one of the safest places she could be, although she knew that being here meant that she would have to eventually face her best friend's father and Godfather. She did not know how she would cope seeing them, knowing what happened to them in her time, but that was to be dealt with later. Her time on the run had assured her that emotion came second, especially when considering anything to do with Lord Voldermort. However, Mrs Potter's explanation had created more questions than it had answered. She asked the question she thought required immediate clarification.

"What do you mean by, where did I get a wand? This is my wand."

"But dear, how could you have a wand? You certainly don't look old enough."

Perplexed, Hermione looked down at her body for the first time since arriving here. She expected injury; after all, she had been hit by several different spells at once. Those were there, sure enough, however, it was what was between the wounds that shocked her to the core. Or rather, it was what she didn't see that stunned her.

Hermione assumed to see her, very much adult, eighteen year old body before her; however, her assumption was not correct as her physique resembled that of a ten year old.

She lay there, chin pointed downwards, staring at her body with her mouth slightly agape. The pace of her breathing increased while her breaths remained shallow.

"What year is it?" questioned Hermione.

"1971," replied Dorea with the most curious expression on her face.

Hermione's shock dissolved as she crumpled into tears. The spell had worked in principle, but the biggest shock was the amount of time that she had been sent back.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name and how you got here? It may shed some light on some of the other things that are happening?" said Dorea into the ear of Hermione, whom she was now holding in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered.

Hermione nodded and took a moment to pause and calm herself down before launching into the story. She told a selective truth. Hermione knew that it would devastate the woman to find out of the death of the family whom she clearly loved so unconditionally. She explained her desperation and how it was crucial that, now she had successfully travelled in time, she do her utmost to ensure the world was forever rid of Lord Voldemort.


	3. Praesenti vita per consilium

CHAPTER 2: PRAESENTI VITA PER CONSILIUM

LIVING THE PRESENT BY A PLAN

PRE-HOGWARTS

"Albus, if what the girl is saying is true – well, to be honest, I don't know...What _do_we do if Hermione is telling the truth?"

"I have every faith that everything she has told you is fact, Dorea. The question is what we do with her now that she is here. I have no doubt that she will be able to provide us with valuable information regarding the future. In particular, how to defeat Lord Voldemort."

Dorea flinched slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name, but recovered quickly enough to press on with the issue at hand.

"What of her appearance? She claims to be of age, but she doesn't look old enough to have started school yet!"

Dorea gazed at Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes as though that in itself could help her find an answer to all her questions. She knew he probably had several theories being thrown about in that magnificent brain, however his silence indicated that there were none he was willing to give away.

Both of them sat still for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Dorea who finally broke the silence.

"She looks like she needs a few good, hot meals in her and some love. She said she spent the last year or so on the run, if she did even half of what she said she did. Merlin... On the other hand, if she is staying, she'll need some clothes and shoes..."

The girl in Dorea surfaced as she rattled off the number of things that Hermione needed, while Albus sat watching her, blue eyes twinkling. Apparently Dorea had wanted a daughter much more than what she had previously let on.

"Perhaps it would be best if she stayed with you. I can trust she is in good hands. After all, you know her circumstances. You said you have already told Charlus of the situation?"

Dorea nodded fervently at this.

"Perhaps it would be best if you refrained from telling young Misters Potter and Black. I do not underestimate their potential for understanding, but I'm sure you can see that this situation is a little extreme. A still tongue and a wise head, Mrs Potter."

"Yes, of course," said Dorea, standing to leave, "Thank you Albus. I don't know what we would do without you. Now if you don't mind, I have some girls business to attend to with Hermione."

Outwardly, Dumbledore chuckled at this, however, inwardly, his thoughts turned melancholy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Mrs Potter, you really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble!" exclaimed Hermione from her position, in bed.

"Nonsense dear, I've never had a daughter to spoil, so I am making the most of it while it lasts."

Hermione felt touched that Dorea had referred to her as someone akin to a daughter. It was only the other day that she and Charlus, on the advice of Dumbledore, suggested that they adopt Hermione as their own daughter. James had expressed his enthusiasm via owl post, mentioning that Sirius was also pleased. They had been staying at the Lupin's house while Hermione recovered from her injuries and got settled in. However, they were still yet to meet while Hermione was in conscious form.

"Mrs Potter, this must have cost a fortune –"

But Dorea cut her off before she could protest further.

"What is money for, if not to be spent?" she laughed, gaily, "besides, what is this Mrs Potter business. We agreed that I was to be your mother and a child hardly goes around calling their parents by title. Although, I do use the term 'child' loosely," she said, referring to Hermione's real age.

During Hermione's stay at the Manor, she had spent a great deal of time reading. Using books from the Potter's vast library, she had been able to do some research on time travel and the spell that she used. All she had known on that fateful night was that this spell, when performed correctly, had the potential to take an individual backwards in time, not unlike a time-turner. It would only work if the caster was in great need due to dire peril.

Since then Hermione had found out that the spell took you back to the time and place where you had the opportunity to change said dire situation.

Hermione had spent the remainder of her free time wondering why it was necessary to travel back so far. She deduced that it may not have something to do strictly with Voldemort, but events of the past that led to his initial rise in power. However, what now consumed her was why she had taken on the appearance of her ten-year-old self. Surely it would be more prudent to have an adult with magic that was capable of being controlled.

As Hermione was now technically underage, she did not want to risk doing any spells to test if she had retained her magic as it had been as an adult. Often, she would notice her wand hand twitch towards her wand, but she was conscious enough of this behaviour to stop it before anything drastic could happen. She did not need any extra attention from the ministry. She did not even have a back story to share if anyone questioned her sudden appearance in the Potter household.

As a result, she had asked Mrs Potter to put her wand away for a short while.

Whilst Mrs Potter had argues that when James and Sirius returned, they knew all the nooks and crevices better than anyone else. They would certainly find it no matter where she put it, but Hermione felt a little safer knowing that it was out of _her_ reach more than anything else.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Several days later Hermione was now able to spend more than a few hours out of bed at a time. However, on this particular day she was sitting up in bed reading yet another tome on unusual dark magic. Dorea poked her head around the slightly open door.

"Hermione, dear, I was curious about how you've been feeling lately. You are certainly looking much healthier and I was wondering if you were well enough for me to bring James back home. I'm afraid that Sirius will no doubt want to stay as well."

She saw the look of panic in Hermione's eyes and hastened to add, "If you are not ready we can, of course, wait a little longer."

Hermione had been dreading the day that she would have to meet Harry's father and Godfather. She knew that it would have to happen sooner or later, but as she looked into Dorea's anxious face, she knew she could not deplore her of her biological and surrogate sons.

"You can bring them home," said Hermione softly.

"Good, I can arrange for them to be here this afternoon to meet you."

"Sure Ma P, I would love to meet them."

Mrs Potter smiled at Hermione's use of the pet name. She had mentioned that Sirius called her that, after she had sensed that Hermione was not all too comfortable with calling her 'mother' or 'mum'. Hermione, whom had been at a loss as to what to call this evidently caring mother figure, took on the name eagerly. She extended this to include James's father, however, Pa P did not have as nice a ring to it. Instead she chose Pops.

"There is one more thing that I wish to discuss with you," began Ma P tentatively.

Hermione looked up at the sudden change of tone in Ma P's voice. Such a tone never boded well.

Ma P continued watching Hermione carefully.

"Albus, that is to say, Professor Dumbledore has suggested that we enrol you into Hogwarts for next semester. Pops and I agree with what he is saying. It would look slightly suspicious if one of our children went to Hogwarts and the other did not; even if the other child was not biologically related. Not that we think of you in any way than that you are one of our own."

Hermione sat still for a moment ruminating on her adoptive mother's proposition. She mentally weighed up the pros and cons to undertaking her magical studies once more.

She knew that she would be safe being so close to Dumbledore and in return, she could provide him with invaluable information. Hogwarts provided her with innumerable resources for her time-travel research and her previous knowledge of Hogwarts gave her the best advantage to knowing how to use the resources effectively.

The course work itself was also not going to be a problem Hermione had memorised the entire curriculum so much so that she could recite it in her sleep if she needed to. Repeating spells and essays would pose no threat to her.

On the other hand, she did not know if she would be able to withstand the mental anguish at facing those she had lost, on a daily basis. She knew that Harry would have given his life to know his parents and here Hermione was, adopted into the Potter Family, about to relive her childhood, albeit within a new era.

She knew several Death Eaters of her time would have had to have been students during this time and if it was going to be difficult to overcome her feelings over James and the others, overcoming this would be monumental.

Despite the fact that she was still riddled with doubt, Hermione knew that this was her chance to change the way that things had been. She had the opportunity to save Harry, Ron, Fred, Tonks and all the others who gave their lives, albeit willingly, for a better world for them all. After all, Hogwarts was home.

She looked up at the woman who took her in without question, a smile plastered onto her face.

"I would love to go back to Hogwarts."


	4. Novis notis, veteres amicos

**CHAPTER 3: NOVIS NOTIS, VERETES AMICOS**

**NEW ACQUAINTANCES, OLD FRIENDS**

**PRE-HOGWARTS**

Hermione looked up at the sound of excited voices coming from outside her bedroom door.

"Is she in there? Can I see her? Is she _really_ going to be my sister?"

She heard Ma P chuckle as she patiently answered all the questions the boy was throwing at her.

The door was opened and a mop of black hair whizzed through the room and hauled itself up onto the bed, staring Hermione directly in the face.

"Hello."

Hi there. You must be James. And you –" she indicated towards the other dark haired boy who was loitering around the door, "must be Sirius."

James' similarity to Harry was uncanny. The only differences were that James had hazel eyes and no lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They had the same untidy black hair and the same scrawny look about them that came with being a young boy.

Sirius stepped forward into the room and Hermione was able to easily see that one day, this boy would grow to be a very handsome man. There was an inbred elegance in him that was especially apparent through the way he walked across the room to join his friend on the bed. A carefree joy and merriment filled his silver eyes as he looked over at an ecstatic James.

"Yep, I'm Sirius, related in all but blood to my friend James here. Is there anything I could help you with fair maiden? Perhaps I could begin by removing this mangy scoundrel from your presence."

Hermione giggled. It would be quite safe to say that Sirius' penchant for charming witches had withstood the test of time, despite his current young age.

"No, thank you," replied Hermione, "I'm sure he can stay if he behaves himself."

"You're going to be my sister?" said James, one eye squinted at Hermione as though he was sizing her up. Satisfied that she met his standards, James turned his attention to include Sirius and spoke to the both of them.

"What are we going to play today?"

The summer days continued in this kind of fashion. James and Sirius, every morning, would bound into Hermione's room to wake her up. They would go down to breakfast in the cavernous dining room and plan what they would do for that day. They would then proceed to carry out their plans, pausing frequently for some of Honeydukes best products.

Evenings were spent playing games with Pops. When they were tired he would read them stories until their eyelids would droop. Many nights found Hermione falling asleep completely, curled up on the rug.

Hermione decided that it was not that difficult to pretend to be ten years old. It was certainly more enjoyable to run through forests, swim through lakes and jump from great heights if your life did not depend on it. She would just have to learn to temper her knowledge of magic. She acknowledged that while she had studied at Hogwarts and learned to hone her magic skills, no other 11 year olds had. She had to go to great lengths to hide her wand from James and Sirius. Both were always itching to "borrow" it and use it. Curiously, neither of them had questioned Hermione's possession of a wand, however, Hermione thought that this was due to Ma P's intervention and several looming threats involving undiluted Bubotuber Pus and probity probes.

Despite the fun the trio had, Hermione was always happy to go back to her beloved books, and Ma P was always available for a spot of adult conversation, as a reprieve. Although Hermione was always careful with what information she passed on, never lingering on one topic for too long.

June and July flew past in a series of games, books and talk of which Quidditch team was likely to win that summer's competition. August was approaching and unbeknownst to the boys' attention, that meant that letters were coming.

Hermione was certainly not surprised to find a tawny owl waiting patiently for her at breakfast, on the table, on August 1st. A yellowed envelope with the Hogwarts crest was neatly and efficiently untied from the bird's leg before she allowed the bird the crusts from her toast.

James on the other hand, had made his bird very flustered by managing to make the knot much worse around the birds leg. Before Hermione opened her own letter, she kindly helped James detach his letter from the now irate bird.

With an irritated hoot and a ruffle of wing feathers, the bird flew off, back through the window in which it came, leaving Hermione, James and Sirius with their letters. Hermione slid her finger into the envelope to un-stick the bright red, wax Hogwarts insignia. She pulled out the neatly folded parchment and began to read:

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place..._

Similarly to her school studies, Hermione knew the text by heart and peered over the top of her letter to watch the rapturous expressions of James and Sirius fade a little into slight disappointment.

"We aren't allowed broomsticks!" wailed James.

Hermione smirked as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Oh it must be _terrible_," she mocked, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something else to occupy your mind."

At this Sirius and James looked up at each other and grinned. Hermione looked from one to the other, biting her lip, very much regretting her previous comment. She didn't want to know what they could already be planning, but she was sure that the teachers would not know what hit them.

At this point, Ma P entered the room with several newspapers and a cup of tea. She saw the trio, each with pages of parchment in their hand.

"Your letters have arrived! Excellent, now we can plan for our trip to Diagon Alley. James, why don't you owl Remus and ask if he wants to come along. No doubt he has his letter as well and will need to purchase his supplies."

Hermione's face, along with the boys' faces, lit up. The prospect of going to Diagon Alley tempered any tension she felt at the thought of having to meet an 11-year-old Remus Lupin.


	5. Rursus Occurrit

**CHAPTER 4: RURSUS OCCURIT**

**WE MEET AGAIN**

**PRE-HOGWARTS**

The bricks wiggled around until the archway was wide enough for the entourage to walk through. Hermione sucked in her breath sharply as she saw the familiar brightly lit windows of the shops in Diagon Alley. It felt just like it had the first time; the friendly banter, the people hunched over trays purveying their wares, and towering above it all was Gringotts Bank. Hermione knew and loved every nook and cranny of the street. Unlike the first time, she knew exactly where she could get her robes and her books. She knew about colour changing inks and quills. She knew exactly why you should never, ever go down into Knockturn Alley.

"Hey Mum!" shouted James as he ran ahead of everyone else, "Can Sirius and I go and look at brooms in Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Ma P, could I go look at books in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Hey sis, surely you don't need more books, I mean, you haven't finished reading the entire library at home yet," joked James. He had watched Hermione with a curious fascination, astounded at the fact that she would not allow her attention to wander, even after a full ten minutes of concentration.

"No, no," chuckled Dorea, good naturedly, "I don't want us scattering off into different directions. We will never achieve what we came here for. Although, having said that, it is important that we get all our school supplies quickly. Why don't we split up the list?"

Dorea peered down at her parchment for a moment, forehead furrowed in concentration.

"Charlus, why don't you go with the boys and get all the potions supplies, their wands and the like. Hermione and I can get all the books, quills and parchment for everyone. Then we can meet at Madame Malkin's in an hour to fit you all up for robes, by which time, we will be due to meet the Lupin's back here."

Looking up at the group, she added with a twinkle in her eye, "I daresay we could even pay a visit to Florean Fortescue if we are quick enough."

The family split into their two smaller groups and hurried off the purchase their required belongings for the upcoming term.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione felt a sense of peace pervade her being as she stepped into the bustling bookshop. Almost every inch of space had been taken up by ancient books, except for one narrow pathway in the middle. While Ma P discussed textbooks with the curly haired witch at the counter, Hermione walked around looking at the titles of the books. Many of them she had read before, courtesy of Hogwarts library. However, there were a few that caught her eye and she made a mental note to seek them out when she returned to school in a few short weeks.

Satisfied that she had seen everything the store had to offer, she turned quickly to rejoin Ma P, but was shocked to discover that there was something, or rather someone, in her way.

"Sorry," apologised Hermione quickly, "I did not hear anyone approaching."

"That's alright, m...m...my fault," stammered the small, brown haired boy.

Hermione looked at the parcels in the boy's arm and then at his thin, pale face. She deduced that he must be going to Hogwarts for his first year as well.

"My name is Hermione. What's your name?"

"R-Remus. Remus Lupin."

Hermione gasped. She was shocked. Firstly that she had run into the child form of her old professor in Diagon Alley; and secondly that she had not recognised him.

Now, as she peered closer she saw the similarity between this boy and the man she had known in her time. There was the same light brown hair and hazel eyes, but this Lupin did not have nearly as many scars. His clothes, were perhaps a tad old, but they were not shabby as they had been. The deep purple smudges that coloured the skin underneath his eyes were the only real tell-tale signs that this boy had underwent a transformation into werewolf recently. Hermione took pity on him. She knew the Wolfsbane potion had not yet been created and that his transformation at this point his life would be very painful.

Wanting to cover up her moment of shock, Hermione looked down pointedly at the packages in his arms.

"Are you off to Hogwarts then?"

Remus simply nodded.

"Me too and so is my brother James. I can't wait to get settled in and start lessons."

Remus nodded his head once again, then added, in a soft voice.

"So you're James' new sister?"

It was Hermione's turn to nod her head.

"We're supposed to be meeting you and your family later at the Leaky Cauldron," she replied.

This shy, young boy was certainly not Hermione had been expecting. The man she knew had been an exceptional professor and a talented duellist. His condition had taken its toll on him them, however, he had the courage required to use it to his advantage. Hermione supposed that this seemingly timid boy simply needed to spend a few more years with James and Sirius. She had no doubt their extroversion and inclination for causing mayhem wherever they went would soon rub off on this bashful Remus.

Hermione heard a voice calling out to her. It was Ma P, telling her that it was time to go.

"It was nice meeting you Remus. I'll see you later, at the Leaky Cauldron."

Returning his wave, she skipped off to join her mother.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

A quick trip to the stationary store ensured that everyone had all the parchment, quills and ink they needed, then it was off to Madame Malkin's for robes.

3 sets of shirts, ties, jumpers, shoes and robes were bought along with pleated skirts for Hermione, and trousers and blazers for the boys. As the children did not know what house they were being sorted into, all the clothes remained either black or charcoal grey. The ties, necklines of jumpers and the like would change once the sorting hat had decided their fate.

They cautiously stepped out onto the sunlit street, parcels balanced precariously in their arms. A gust of wind chose to blow through at that moment and it almost took the entire Potter clan and Sirius with it.

"Oh for heaven's sake," muttered Ma P, and with a swipe of her wand, all the packages had been reduced to fit into one bag. Now, having been thoroughly unburdened of their purchases, they continued down the street in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

The smell of butterbeer and firewhisky assaulted Hermione's nose as she stepped over the threshold and into the cavernous bar. It instantly took her mind back to the Gryffindor common room after a victory on the Quidditch pitch.

Fred and George Weasley would sneak down to the kitchens and pilfer food. To this day, Hermione could not work out where they managed to get the drinks from. She remembered turning her nose up at their antics. She wondered if she would react in that way now given the carefree time she had spent with Sirius and James.

Almost everything in this world reminded her of something or someone in her old world. A whiff of Lemon Meringue Pie catapulted her into Mrs Weasley's kitchen. She saw the friendly banter between brothers, the knowing glances between herself and Ginny, and the absolute love and adoration in the eyes of Molly and Arthur. But worst of all was when James would pop up suddenly from a hiding place and for a fleeting moment, she would believe that she had Harry back.

She put the painful reminiscences out of her head and plonked herself down on the chair next to James. She let out a series of drawn out breaths as she contemplated the day. It had been emotionally draining in light of all the memories that had been triggered. The simple acts of buying robes and books brought back the bemused expressions that had been on her biological parents faces back when she was about to begin her first year last time. Everything she had done had a sense of déjà vu about it

"Oi, Remus, come over here!"

James' shouts jolted Hermione from her reverie and she went to greet her new friend.


	6. Ducantur in foedera amicitiae

**CHAPTER 5: DUCANTUR IN FOEDERA AMICITIAE**

**ALLIANCES ARE DRAWN IN FRIENDSHIP**

**1ST YEAR**

"_Where_ is my tie?"

"_Why_ can't I find my sock? I swear I just had it!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she lifted masses of robes and hazardously balanced piles of textbooks in search of the elusive items. Clearly Harry's similarity to his father did not end with the physical.

She was thankful that she had finished packing days ago. She detested the last minute rush that both Harry and Ron had subjected themselves to year after year. The same rush that James and Sirius seemed to also want to subject her to.

"Boys, you had better be ready soon. You don't want to miss the train, do you?"

Ma P had just entered the room and continued to speak as she begun to lay out the robes into two piles: one for James and one for Sirius.

"Sirius dear, are you sure that you don't want to Floo home to say goodbye to your mother. It is an awfully long time until you see her again at Christmas."

Sirius' mouth formed a resolute thin line. It was apparent that the time between now and the end of the world would not be long enough for Sirius to not see his mother,

"No thank you Ma P."

"Very well," said Ma P with a slightly pitying expression, before adding, "Hermione, could you come over into the other room. I would love if you could help with something."

Bemused, Hermione followed her mother into the hallway. Dorea stared at the girl for a moment before speaking in a low voice.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright going back to Hogwarts? If not, we could always make some other kind of arrangement. I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Hermione looked up into Dorea's hazel eyes. Of course Hermione had plenty of misgivings about returning to Hogwarts, however, she could not burden this woman. Mrs Potter had taken her in and given her unrivalled love and affection without having known a single thing about her. She had given Hermione her life and for that Hermione would be forever grateful.

She knew that if she would go back to Hogwarts she would have the best opportunity to change the future. So many lives could be saved, as hers was; so she swallowed her fear and spoke in a calm and reassuring voice.

"It's for the best Ma, really it is. I love Hogwarts, it's where I belong."

Ma P nodded in understanding.

"Well in that case, we had better hurry up these miscreant lads."

Hermione could barely repress her laugh as she watched Ma P shout through the door in a false accent.

"Oi, you lot – get a move on!"

**HPHPHPHP**

"Everywhere is full."

"I told you to hurry up"

"Little sister you wound me."

"Well, I wasn't the one that spent twenty minutes in from of the mirror making sure that every strand of my hair was exactly in place. Also, since when did we decide that I was going to be your little sister."

"Since it's a brother's duty to protect his sister from evil."

"It's a shame you can't protect me from your annoying self..."

Sirius sniggered before quickly changing the topic of conversation to avert argument.

"Here we go, there is only one person in this one and she looks like a first year as well."

The girls face was pushed up against the window so that Hermione could not see it, only her vivid red hair.

Without so much as a glance towards the girl, James and Sirius sat down and begun to chat in rather loud voices.

"When did Remus say he was arriving?"

"Hopefully soon..."

The carriage door had opened and a scrawny looking black-haired boy entered the carriage. There was something familiar about the situation but Hermione could not quite put her finger on it.

The girls face turned as the boy went to sit beside the girl and with a jolt Hermione recognised the students and the situation they were in. The boy was Severus Snape and the girl with Harry's mother, Lily. She watched as they chatted quietly for a few moments, ignoring the others until –

"Slytherin?"

James had looked around at that word.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius who was lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius did not smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirus grinned.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

" 'Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my Dad."

Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy- "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as your neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooooo..."

"See ya, Snivellus!" called James as the compartment door slammed.

Hermione sat there for a full minute completely in shock before coming to her senses and unleashing the full power of her rage in a very Molly Weasley-esque manner.

"HOW DARE YOU...NO REASON TO...GRYFFINDOR? AFTER THAT DISPLAY?"

Finally, when she had simmered down she pulled herself back onto the seat, arms crossed, her face a mask of impenetrable anger.

James and Sirius looked at one another in disbelief. Hermione had never reacted to anything with so much passion before today; however, they knew it would be wise to give her a bit of space to cool down.

When Remus came into the carriage a short while later, his facial features contorted into a look of disbelief and curiosity. Looking over at the other two, they merely shrugged before continuing their game of exploding snap. Occasionally the three boys peered over the tops of their cards at Hermione. By this point, her nose was inevitably buried in a book, but judging by the still furrowed brows, they knew it better to say nothing.


	7. Ad Initium

**CHAPTER 6: AD INITIUM**

**AT THE BEGINNING**

**1ST YEAR**

Just as the sky was turning a watery, mixture of blue and black, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogwarts Station.

The familiar cry of "Firs' years! Mind your step, now!" from Hagrid had sent tears to her eyes. All she wanted to do was to run up and give him the biggest hug of her life, but she pulled herself back. This new, young Hermione was yet to meet this Hagrid. She made a mental note to remedy that as soon as possible.

The first years walked along the narrow, steep path that led them towards the Black Lake. Despite their tiff earlier, James and Sirius flanked themselves on either side of Hermione as protection. Remus was not too far behind, talking with a puerile looking boy with sandy coloured hair.

Onwards they trudged up the path, panting slightly until they heard Hagrid's voice from up ahead.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec"

They rounded the corner of heavily clustered trees and there it was. Turrets and towers as far as the eye could see. Flickering lights dotted the walls and cast their reflection into the glittering Black Lake below.

Even Hermione had to stifle a gasp.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

James, Sirius, Hermione and Remus clambered into the nearest vessel. Hermione wondered what happened to the sandy-haired boy Remus had been speaking to, but his sudden disappearance was not felt too keenly. There was something that Hermione did not quite trust about the boy.

The boats began to move at a steady pace in the water as they glided unaided. Hermione was much more relaxed this time than she had been the first time and she was able to appreciate the beauty of their natural surroundings. It seemed so surreal to see everything so intact after all she had witnessed before arriving in this time period.

James and Sirius, sitting opposite her, both looked calm and relaxed as if this were no more than a boat ride in the park on a Sunday afternoon. Remus had assumed a look of nonchalance, but his hands gripping at his knees were a silent giveaway that all was not as it seemed.

The boats came to a standstill at a sort of underground harbour and the passengers disembarked into rough pebbles and stones. Silently the group followed Hagrid up the hill and to the heavy oak doors of Hogwarts castle. Three knocks and the eternally stern face of Minerva McGonagall appeared as the door opened.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here," spoke Professor McGonagall in her usual clipped tone.

She led them into a chamber just off from the Great Hall where she proceeded to give a speech about the sorting. Hermione recognising it as being identical to that from her own 1st day at Hogwarts, tuned out and instead focused on the people with whom she would spend her time at Hogwarts with.

It was the first time she had been able to look at her peers properly and she was slightly reassured by the fact that some faces appeared familiar, even if only by sight.

During Hermione's musings, Professor McGonagall had finished her speech and was now leading them into the Great Hall.

The enormous oak doors were opened and Hermione was greeted by a sea of faces that were lit up under the warm glow cast by the hundreds of candles floating above them.

Any nervous chattering amongst the rest of the first years immediately stopped at the sight of Albus Dumbledore seated at the centre of the staff table. His iridescent blue eyes cast a friendly cheer upon all those under his gaze, nonetheless his presence gave off an aura of exquisite power.

McGonagall had moved to stand on the platform beside the stool with the sorting hat. She unfurled her parchment and began to read the names. Hermione watched Sirius enter Gryffindor house amid several gasps from the watching students. He was shortly followed by "Evans, Lily".

A few more names were called until "Pettigrew, Peter". Hermione turned her head just in time to see the sandy-haired boy Remus had been talking to get up onto the platform. Hermione watched with bated breath as the hat took several minutes to decide that Wormtail was to be in Gryffindor. Beside her, Remus let out a small groan. Apparently he had not enjoyed Wormtail's company on the walk from the train to the boats.

Remus was then sorted into Gryffindor and despite his earlier protests, he went to sit at the Gryffindor table beside Peter.

There were a couple of Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin before "Potter, Hermione".

Hermione calmly walked across to the platform and sat herself on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat onto Hermione's head.

"Oooo...a sharp mind, I see. Definitely. You would do well in Ravenclaw. But plenty of courage, oh yes, plenty of courage."

Hermione bit her lip in anticipation. The hat had made the same debate last time. There was no room for error here. If she was put in Ravenclaw if would be exceedingly difficult to be able to get close to those important in determining the future.

Hermione flooded her mind with images of the Battle. She pulled forward pictures of the Forest of Dean, Malfoy Manor and the like.

"Oh ho ho," spoke the hat in a mysteriously soft voice, "what is this?" The hat watched in her mind as Hermione replayed the images over and over.

"Then it had better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione let out a lungful of air in relief.

"Thank you," she whispered to the hat as she took it from her head and handed it back to the awaiting Professor McGonagall. She went and sat next to Sirius, Remus and Peter amid the cheering Gryffindors, waiting patiently for James to be sorted.

Remus may have simply groaned at Peter's existence, however, Hermione inwardly flinched at his close proximity. She had known that he would join the Marauders and that they would become the best of friends before he did the unspeakable, however, she calmed herself at the thought that he had not done anything yet. He was still malleable.

Hermione was so deep in thought, she almost missed James' sorting. As she already knew, he was placed in Gryffindor and he made his way over to join the others.

Not a moment too soon McGonagall was rolling up the parchment and the sorting was over. Dumbledore took this as his cue to stand.

"To all our new students, welcome. To all our returning students, welcome back. A few quick words before we all get befuddled by our magnificent feast. Mr Filch has requested that I, once again, remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and that any student found trespassing will be punished with more than just detention. As for my contribution, I simply have two words: 'Tuck in' "

Food and drink of all kinds appeared before them: leg of lamb, rump roast, golden trays of roast vegetables were dotted along each of the house tables.

Even Hermione, who had obviously attended many feasts during her time at Hogwarts, could not help but pile a little of all the delicious foods on offer. Not much was said in the intervening minutes as students and teachers alike ate their fill.

It was some time later when the students, fully sated, filed out of the Great Hall and into their dormitories.

James and Sirius lounged at the back of the pack of first years, waiting for the prefects to direct them. Hermione, being slightly more eager to slip under the warm sheets of her four-poster bed, took a more abrupt stance and walked towards the front of the group, chatting Remus about what they expected from lessons.

In what seemed like no time at all, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione stepped over the threshold and into the red and gold warmth that was the Gryffindor Common Room.


	8. Aenigmatica tenebris

**CHAPTER 7: AENIGMATICA TENEBRIS**

**ENIGMATIC DARKNESS**

**1ST YEAR**

Hermione was the first to wake in her dormitory which she shared with fellow Gryffindor girls: Lily Evans, Alice Hughes, Estrella Archbald and Heloise Dinkley.

Looking out the window at the sky, which was still only faintly pink, she decided that it was too soon to get out from under the covers.

Instead she thought about what she would be "learning" in the coming weeks. She contemplated how she would temper her magic. The eleven-year-olds around her had never (consciously) used magic in their lives and her she was, a fully fledged witch. She would stick out worse than a sore thumb the very second she pointed her wand. Still, she was excited to start using magic again. Up until now she had been frustrated beyond belief, not being able to perform magic. At times it felt like it would explode out of her like a grenade in a war zone.

Many of the spells they would be learning, Hermione already practiced silently and without any thought. It would be difficult to react beyond her natural instinct.

She put the thoughts out of her mind and instead focused on another pressing matter. How could she go and meet Hagrid without seeming strange or suspicious?

As the glow of sunshine peeked over the window sill, Hermione stretched one final time before hauling herself out of the bed,

Her past experiences with a dormitory full of girls gave her one sound bit of knowledge: _Get the shower before the hot water runs out._ So she hurried into the bathroom to stake claim on one of the showers.

She suppressed a grin at the memory of Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil arguing over who could spend what amount of time in front of the mirror and who exceeded their limit the previous morning. Ordinarily they were the best of friends, but when personal primping time was threatened, they turned menacing.

Hermione dressed quickly and made her way down the stairs to the Common Room below. Expecting it to be empty, she was surprised to find none other than Remus Lupin curled up in one of the armchairs, staring absently into the fireplace.

"Morning Remus"

Remus, who had also not expected anyone to be awake at this hour, jumped at the sudden noise. He mumbled a reply.

Although Hermione was not one to pry, she was curious as to why Remus was looking so morose. The full moon was not due for at least another week and a half. The adult Remus had expressed his extreme gratitude at being able to attend Hogwarts despite his 'condition'. Hermione was at a loss as to what could be causing this stupor, especially when his friendship with Sirius and James seemed so solid.

"Is anything wrong Remus? I didn't expect anyone else to be up at this hour."

Remus snapped his head up.

"Wrong? No, nothing is wrong, I just couldn't sleep. Excited, I guess."

He forced a smile. Hermione was not fooled that easily, but she did not have the heart to interfere further in what was clearly a very personal matter. She steered the conversation into safer waters.

"I'm excited as well. I can't wait to start charms and learn some proper spells. I've also heard that the teacher, Professor Flitwick is very nice."

One by one, the rest of Gryffindor awoke and came down the stairs. With the increase in traffic, it became increasingly difficult to maintain a conversation so Hermione suggested that they go down to breakfast.

Sitting down at Gryffindor table, it was not until they were halfway through their bowls of porridge that James and Sirius casually strolled in through the door.

Just as they sat down there was an outburst of flapping wings as the owls came soaring in through the windows.

Letters from anxious parents and parcels of forgotten items found their way to their eager owners. Hermione noticed that Alice received a package much larger than most, full of things from forgotten books to more personal items. With a slightly pink face she put the parcel aside to be dealt with later.

Hermione had immediately taken to Alice Hughes. Her round face seemed kind. Hermione had recognised her instantly when she was assessing her peers before last night's sorting. She was the spitting image of her son Neville.

Heloise Dinkley was not so easy to spot, despite her general air of distinctive dottiness. It was not until after Hermione had spoken to her that she recognised the faraway voice, although she had to admit that the radish earrings were a bit of a give-away that this was Luna's mother.

Hermione was just finishing her last bite of porridge when the bell rung. Lessons had begun.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione needn't have worried about coming up with a plan for meeting Hagrid. She had bumped into him when she had been strolling across the grounds one afternoon.

She had taken to exploring the grounds on her own. It was soothing to not have to speak to anyone else, to not have to pretend, even if it was only for a little while.

She had been walking near Hagrid's hut, close to the edge of the forest, when she heard a gruff voice shout out quite close by.

Scared out of her wits, Hermione had turned and pulled her wand out in one fluid movement. After a moment of Hagrid looking at her with a curious and confused expression, she hastily stowed her wand away and apologised.

"My name is Hermione Potter, I just wasn't expecting anyone, that's all"

"Yer know yer not meant to be near the fores'. Actually most firs' years are too scared to go near it, too dark and frightenin' for 'em."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," said Hermione enigmatically.

Hermione left Hagrid sometime later, satisfied that they would become friends once more.


	9. Rides quasi primium

**CHAPTER 8: RIDES QUASI PRIMIUM**

**LAUGHING AS IF FOR THE FIRST TIME**

**1ST YEAR**

The term passed quickly in an avalanche of Transfiguration essays, potions and Charms spells.

The swift change in climate signalled that Christmas was fast approaching. Everyone had become rather relaxed about schoolwork and instead, directed their energies towards planning their holidays.

After several letters with Ma P, it was decided that Sirius would spend the days leading up to Christmas and Christmas day itself with his own family, and the remainder of the holidays with the Potters.

Hermione was secretly pleased. She had always liked Sirius and it would be good to have him around. Also, it gave James another target on which to pull pranks. This lifted a considerable burden from Hermione's shoulders, who had beared the brunt of his antics when the other Marauder's were not around.

Speaking of Marauders that would not be around, Peter Pettigrew had declined the invitation to spend Christmas with the Potters. Despite the fact that he was considered one of the group, Hermione deduced that this was mostly out of kindness than a genuine close relationship.

Remus would be gracing them with his presence to help them ring in the New Year. Hermione would have liked for him to join them earlier, however, she knew a full moon was approaching.

Remus had been absent several times that term already. While it had escaped the notice of most students, the questions posed by her brother and his best friend insinuated that the seeds of doubt had been planted.

Hermione was mostly familiar with Christmas with her parents. Usually they went abroad on a skiing holiday. Occasionally she would cut these trips short in order to spend Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys. However, there were no real traditions that she followed with her family.

Christmas at Potter Manor, on the other hand, was certainly a very festive affair.

The family had spent days decorating the manor. Bright green garlands hung from every rafter and there were enormous bright red ribbons stuck onto the front of every door. Thousands of tiny little candles had been bewitched to float along the perimeter of every room, casting a warm glow onto everyone that passed by.

On Christmas Eve, Pops had levitated an enormous fir tree into place in the marble foyer, and Hermione and James had spent the remainder of the evening decorating it. They positioned (and accidently broke) a variety of glass baubles that had been tinted in a host of bright colours. Inside each coloured bauble was a candle not dissimilar to those lining the edges of the rooms at the Manor. Their hard work had been later rewarded by Ma P, who came down to admire the tree, with a tray of delicious spiced cookies.

After stowing their gifts for one another safely underneath the boughs of the tree, they sent themselves off to bed. After all, the sooner you slept, the sooner you woke and the sooner it would be Christmas.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Christmas morning dawned crisp as a green apple. The residents of Potter Manor awoke to find three feet of lily-white, soft snow. Despite the ruthless cold, Hermione could not help but open the front door and gaze into the gardens that had been covered in a perfect white blanket. It looked so innocent and untouched.

She heard James calling out for her to shut the door.

"It's freezing and we've got presents to open!"

Remus and Sirius had pitched in for a selection of Honeydukes finest Sugar Quills, Acid Pops and Droobles Gum that she was sure would last her until next Christmas.

Ma, Pops and James had also joined forces for a gift that brought tears to Hermione's eyes. It was a golden locket, shaped as a heart, with an enormous ruby adorning the front, following the contours of the heart shape.

It must have cost a small fortune and Hermione was touched that they would put so much thought and effort, as if she were their real daughter.

Hugging her parents, and then James, she whispered a Thank You to each of them, in the hope that it would suffice. Asking Pops to put the locket on her, she looked down and watched the fiery red gleam fiercely against her pale blue dress.

Once all of the gifts were opened, it was time for a quick breakfast before Ma and Hermione got to work preparing the Christmas Dinner. Pops thought it best to make himself scarce and he invited James to join him in the library.

Despite the fact that the Potters owned many house elves who took over the day to day running of the Manor, Ma P insisted on cooking Christmas Dinner without their help. She claimed it was more satisfying to watch your family eat a meal that you have prepared with love.

Even though Dorea had very little practice with cooking, she was a surprisingly talented cook and all three courses were whipped up in record time.

With exemplary timing, just as Hermione was lighting the candles lined up along the dinner table, James and Pops emerged from the library.

James' eyes were just about to pop out of his head in excitement, and he had a smug grin on his face. Arms wrapped protectively around his torso concealed a package which was clearly the object of his unrest.

Pops emerged a few moments later. He too had a smile plastered across his face. Hermione wondered what could have caused her father and brother's excitement; however, she had no time to dwell on it as Ma was bringing in the food and lunch was ready to begin.

Lunch was a festive occasion and everyone was laughing and looking very merry. Pops had a little too much elf-wine and got stuck on his tale about the hag whom he had met in a bar. James had to finish off the story and soon he had everyone in stitches with his own anecdotes and stories of his escapades.

Hermione could not remember a time when she had laughed so hard, or felt so free. Here she was, safe and protected. Not even the looming threat of Lord Voldemort and the prospect that Hermione alone had the knowledge and power to take him down one and for all, could take away from the lightness and the sense of peace that was pervading her being.


	10. Retro iens ut vado anstrorsum

**Chapter 9: Retro iens ut vado antrorsum**

Most students were preparing excuses for late or incomplete homework. Hermione was preparing for her first meeting with Dumbledore. A thin card of parchment with green slanted writing had arrived for her shortly after the New Year, telling her that 'Pepper Imps' were the order of the day.

It was just after dinner on the first day back after the Christmas/New Year holidays, and instead of walking back up to her dormitory, she waved goodbye to Lily and Heloise, and climbed the marble stairs to Dumbledore's office.

She approached the stone gargoyle and gave the password before ascending the stone stairs to the circular Headmaster's office above.

Reaching the top of the stairs she pulled herself to the tips of her toes to grab onto the brass griffin knocker. She knocked three times.

The door swung open of its own accord to reveal an office not unlike the one Hermione had always known. This time, there were less silver instruments on the spindly tables, and the silver beard adorning Dumbledore's face was yet to reach its full potential.

"Miss Potter, do make yourself at home, I daresay you know this room almost as well as I do."

Even though Hermione had known Dumbledore much of her life, she was still slightly intimidated by the man with the half-moon spectacles, as she perched herself on the edge of the blue Chintz chair.

"I presume you know why I have asked you here this evening?" enquired Dumbledore, looking down his nose at her. His piercing blue eyes felt as though they were slicing right through her and the mere thought of it made Hermione squirm.

"Yes," she whispered, "You want to talk about how I am here, or more precisely _why _I am here."

"Correct. However, before we begin, I wonder, have you told any of your classmates about our meeting tonight?"

"No," said Hermione, her perplexed voice a fraction stringer than it had been before, "I thought it best not to let anyone know. After all, what would I tell them?"

"A wise assumption Miss Potter, but for the present we must work our way through fact only."

Dumbledore asked Hermione a myriad of questions. He begun with the most basic, for example, asking for the incantation of the spell she had used.

It was on this question that Hermione perked up, looking for any hint that he may have some extra information for her. Anything at all that might give her some desperately needed answers.

Was she able to get back home? Was she ever going to see her loved ones again? What happened to Ron and Harry? Were they killed? What kind of trouble did they get into? Was it her fault?

Her mind was frantic as the questions that had been lying dormant for months, resurfaced.

Dumbledore's lined face remained as impassive as ever while he continued to query Hermione on every minute detail of her story.

With every question that passed, Hermione became more agitated and fraught. Hot, angry tears began to flow unchecked as the gravity of the situation began to pull Hermione in.

Dumbledore merely paused his questions at this and watched her until the tears had abated.

"I think," he spoke in an understanding tone, "that we have covered enough for this evening."

He stood and crossed the room over to the door, holding it open for Hermione. As she passed, her blotchy and swollen face looked up at him one last time, however, it was Dumbledore that spoke.

"You did a very brave and very noble thing Miss Potter. Never forget that."

The heavy oak door closed behind her as she descended the stairs. Their faces kept appearing before her, almost like apparitions they felt so real.

Harry.

Ron.

Fred.

Remus.

Tonks.

She was forced to see them in her nightmares and now it seemed even in daylight she could rid herself of their seemingly omniscient presence.

Her weary feet subconsciously guided her to Gryffindor Tower. When she arrived, she was glad to see that there were not very many people left in the common room, being a Monday night. The clock chiming on the wall signalled that it was 10 o'clock. A quick glance around the room told her that the people that remained at this hour were those finishing the last of their homework before turning in. It would be very unlikely that she would be disturbed.

Hermione's brain was yet to want to switch off and she decided that. Perhaps, entreating into a fantasy world was in order. Quietly running up the small flight of stairs to her dormitory, she pulled one of her favourite muggle novels from her wardrobe, and settled herself into one of the armchairs by the fire in the common room below.

Completely absorbed in the world of the book, she did not hear anyone approaching and in fact, jumped about a foot in the air when she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Relax Mione, it's only me."

She turned to see the familiar, pale grey eyes of Sirius Black peering down anxiously at her. She felt her taut muscles unclench at the recognition.

Sirius flashed a smile in her direction.

"You are always so jumpy and nervous."

"Sorry," apologised Hermione, "I do _try_ and relax."

She gestured towards the book she had been reading up until that point.

"Sense and Sensibility," read Sirius from the cover before adding in a slightly mocking tone, "of course _you_ would be reading something with a title like that."

"Hey!" said Hermione is a faux chastised voice.

"What's it about?" questioned Sirius, his head leaning to one side in curiosity.

Hermione was momentarily taken aback.

"You really want to know what it's about?" she said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Yup, that's why I asked."

"Oh, well in that case, it's about a family who was kicked out of their home by some other members of their family. It is the prerogative of the two eldest daughters to get married and the title is referring to their marriage prospects."

"Eurgh!" said Sirius, turning his head as he mumbled something that sounded remarkable similar to "too female".

Turning back to Hermione he said, "They don't sound like a nice family to throw them out in that way."

There was a moment of silence before he added in a quiet voice, "Were your family nice? I mean the one you had before the Potters."

If he had been blushing before he posed the question, it was nothing compared to the violent shade of fuchsia he was sporting now.

Hermione paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer this seemingly abrupt query.

"Yes...they were nice. They loved me, I loved them and we were happy."

"Oh...ok."

Hermione was perplexed by Sirius' sudden curiosity in her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that – that day James and I found you. You are hurt pretty bad. I was frightened that you weren't going to make it back home in time. We were lucky that no muggles saw us."

Hermione had not spoken to anyone about what had happened the day she had first come to Potter Manor. She had no one to speak to. Not even Ma knew of the carnage affecting those she loved.

Hermione often put silencing spells around her bed at Hogwarts as a precaution to block out any noise that she made from her nightmares.

Flashes of faces would assault her in her dreams. Harry. Ron. The adult Sirius, a brooding captive in the house he had once fled. Blood pouring from the side of George's head; Colin Creevey lying limp like a marionette puppet with no master to make it liven up; Percy throwing himself over his brother, Fred, in order to protect it from further harm.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at this Sirius. One who was yet to be burdened by the death of those he loved.

"We were very lucky that no one saw us, "conceded Hermione, "And also lucky that the Ministry did not get involved."

Sirius merely nodded. He could sense that Hermione was not yet ready to talk about what happened and he could not blame her.

He still carried around the image of her broken body as he and James had found it. Blood stains covered her clothes so much so that they could not see where the blood was coming from so that they could staunch the flow.

They knew she was a witch from the wand lying on the grass beside her. Between them both, they carried the unknown girl's body back to the Manor. Luckily it had not been far and she had not been too heavy. Her emaciated arms hung limply from her sides, fingertips skimming the tops of the grass as they brought her emaciated body back to the Manor.

The girl had begun to mumble on the journey back. If she was in pain, Sirius reasoned that Ma P could fix it.

Despite his young age and relative innocence, he knew that wounds such as those could only be inflicted by Dark Magic. To this day, he wondered what Hermione had been doing, that she would allow herself to be cruelly broken in such a way.

He shook his head, as though he thought that alone would rid the image from his head. Glancing at Hermione, he mumbled a goodnight and headed to the dormitory he shared with James, Remus and Peter.

There used to be another boy with them: Kenneth. He requested to be moved to another dorm after James had put Bulbadox powder in his shorts one time too many.

Not even the image of Kenneth prancing around the dormitory in his prickly jocks showing off his bright red, pock marked posterior could remove the cloud of dejection surrounding Sirius Black.


	11. Discere doctrina

**I can't emphasise it enough - REVIEWS! **

**So, click the review button at the end to tell me what you think. **

**Reviews make me write faster because it lets me know that you are still interested- so if you want another update: Review :)**

**Until next time xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Discere doctrina<strong>

The boy's foot faltered for just a moment, but it was the beginning of the end and soon he tumbled head over heels over shoelaces.

Books, quills, potion ingredients and even a small amount of Dragon Dung Fertiliser were spilled out of his bag and scattered over the stone floor of the Entrance Foyer. Leftover, loose Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans were squashed underfoot as the boy scrambled to hastily gather his belongings.

Hermione had watched this display as she was walking across the hall with Alice, Lily and Estrella. She quickly left the other girls to their conversation. Apparently none of them had noticed she was leaving, and she headed in the direction of the boy to help him.

Wordlessly, she levitated his belongings to him in several neat piles before vanishing the sweets that lay stuck to the floor.

The young boy thanked her while she skipped back over to join the conversation with the others, only they were no longer talking to one another. They were staring at Hermione, open mouthed, eyeballs following her as she moved back over to their little circle.

Hermione looked nervously from one girl to the next.

"What?" she asked, "Do I have food in my teeth? Is my skirt tucked into my knickers? Tell me why you are looking at me like you have just seen a thestral."

"You levitated his books – all at once!" squeaked Alice.

"You vanished all the stuff on the floor!" spoke Estrella her mouth apparently refusing to shut in awe.

"You did it without saying a word," said Lily, her emerald eyes narrowing.

Suddenly Hermione knew what they were talking about.

First years – even those who were advanced for their age – did not perform vanishing spells. Most could barely levitate a feather. No one could use non-verbal magic.

Hermione attempted to smooth it over without seeming suspicious.

"I did say the incantations, just not very loudly," she lied.

Lily raised one auburn brow at Hermione, clearly not satisfied with her answer.

"That still does not explain the vanishing spell"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to appear nonchalant about the whole matter.

"I just practice. I find spells that seem interesting or useful and I practice them. There is nothing more to it."

The girls appeared to believe her; however, Hermione remained frightened at their perceptions. She had been so close to unintentionally spilling her secret and it was not the first time something like this had happened.

Hermione remembered back to one of the first few weeks of term when she had slept late. She had thought she was alone in the bathroom when she had used magic to help herself get ready faster. Luckily, it was an older student in the bathroom with her - someone who did not know that she was only a First Year. However, she knew that she had to be so much more careful and much more conscious of her actions.

In class she had taken to mispronouncing spells, or saying a completely different spell, in an effort to pull herself back down to the level of her peers. She was careful to only use magic in class, and even then, she did not use her full concentration. She would do anything that would make it look like she was just as incompetent with magic as the rest of her class.

The girls continued on to their next class, however, Hermione remained deep in thought. There was only 12 weeks until their exams. Despite knowing the course absolutely and completely, she would need to devise a study guide and stick to it. It was all for keeping up appearances – she could not afford another slip up.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Final exams were one week away. The strain had really begun to show on the students. Fifth-years were unceremoniously picking on Third-years as a reprieve from their upcoming OWL examinations. Fourth-years were attempting to set good study habits for their OWLs scheduled for the following year- attempting being the operative word. In contrast, First-years sat huddled in all corners of the library, pale faces occasionally peering over the tops of books that they could barely carry.

Sirius and James were, as with many things, the exception to the rule. This was mostly especially demonstrated during the exam period. While most students were awake until the wee hours of the morning studying, the boys burned the midnight oil by reading up on "Pranksters Best Guide to Doxy Eggs" and "Practical uses of Probity Probes for Practical Jokers".

Hermione was forever at their side speaking in an admonished tone, or more often than not, shouting at them because they had turned her hair blue or because her uniform had miraculously turned bright pink.

"But I thought girls liked pink," said Sirius, feigning shock.

"I don't care what you thought Sirius Black! Don't you dare smirk at him James Potter or I will write to Ma!"

"You wouldn't?" said James, the smile sliding straight off his face. He still quite clearly remembered several of Ma's threats. He was quite certain that Ma would be able to find a few new uses for Probity Probes that not even, "Practical uses of Probity Probes for the Practical Joker" couldn't name.

"Won't I?" snarled Hermione as she turned to rejoin her friends at the other end of the common room.

"She won't write to Ma, will she?" questioned Sirius to Remus who was sitting next to him.

Remus, without looking up from his textbook, turned the page and merely shrugged his shoulders.

Sirius turned his worried expression over to Peter whose head had been perked up the entire time like a meerkat in an African savannah.

Sirius rolled his eyes at this and reclined his body into the armchair. He chanced a look over to James, who had adopted a similar position. The look on his face suggested that perhaps they should be more careful about pranking Hermione in the future. While they should have been grateful for Hermione's salubrious presence, it was so much more fun to ruffle her usually soigné feathers.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Exams were over and it was once again the summer holidays. Hermione could not believe that it had already been more than a year since she had arrived in this era.

Around the day of the 2nd of May, she had been rather moody and withdrawn. She had been overtaken by thoughts of her loved ones; however, the approaching summer holidays had worked their magic and lifted her spirits considerably.

These holidays proved to be quite similar to the ones before, but this time it was physically and emotionally much less painful for Hermione.

The frequency of her nightmares had greatly reduced and for the first time in her life she was able to let go a little and enjoy herself.

Granted the games were not as childish as the ones in the previous summer, and there was a greater need on the behalf of James and Sirius to impress, but there was an air of genuine joy surrounding the trio.

Remus and Peter were regular visitors to Potter Manor and the five of them were often seen traipsing the streets of the nearby muggle villages.

All in all, it was a pleasant time and Hermione was forever indebted to her brother and his friends for allowing her to reclaim her childhood.


	12. In dextera parte a fodice

**For those of you who are curious – I have put the correct translations of the chapter titles on my profile. If there are any of you out there who actually speak Latin, let me know if I have made a mistake. I am relying on Google Translate for the titles, despite what i have said in the message on my profile.  
><strong>

**Have fun xx**

**Chapter 11: In dextera parte fodico**

"You just had to pull a prank today! Didn't you think about the consequences? No, of course you didn't, you didn't even think at all, did you?"

"Mione, you really have to relax a little. Let those pretty little curls loose for awhile," smirked Sirius as they ran along the deserted corridor. Hermione ignored him, but turned her head to the side slightly so that he would not see her blush. Despite the context, a compliment was a compliment - especially when it came from Sirius Black.

"Who would think that 2nd year girls would be so afraid. They parade around like they own the place, but they are afraid of finding Shrivelfigs in their – "

James was cut off by the sound of Sirius laughing.

"Well, when you put it that way, maybe it wasn't such a good idea...still funny, though," chuckled Sirius in between gasps for breath.

"Oh this is hopeless!" cried Hermione, her breath now coming in pants as they ran along the corridor, "Knowing McGonagall, class has already started."

They turned the corner and raced along yet another corridor until suddenly, Hermione disappeared from view.

James and Sirius stopped in their tracks.

"What on..."

"Hurry up, Come through here, it's a shortcut."

They turned to see Hermione's head floating in midair. Her body was obscured by an enormous tapestry which they assumed, up until now, had been covering solid wall.

Sirius and James took one fleeting look at each other before following Hermione down a dank and narrow passageway. The small torches sitting in a line on one of the walls lit up in succession as they ran past. A guide rope hung in loops across the opposite wall for those who were slightly less sure-footed on the dirt floor.

What started as a tiny pin-hole of light grew larger and larger and in no time at all they were coming out the other end from a rather large archway. Looking ahead into the intense light, they realised they were right in front of the door to their Transfiguration classroom.

Sirius wondered why they had never noticed the archway before. A tapestry disguising the other end was easy to overlook, but a gaping hole in the wall? He turned to look back the way he came and was surprised to find a solid wall. Touching the weathered rock, it felt firm under his hand, no matter how many times he ran his hand along it.

"It's a secret passageway," wheezed Hermione.

"I'll explain later," she added to the disbelieving looks of her brother and his friend, before they crept into the Transfiguration classroom, apologetic looks adorning their faces.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The evening hours found Hermione curled up in an armchair completely absorbed in a textbook. Sirius and James crept up from either side and plonked themselves down, one on either side of her.

Hermione did not look up from her book.

James cleared his throat rather loudly.

Hermione still did not look up from her book.

"Mione," said Sirius loudly, clapping his hands together in front of her face. Startled by the sudden booming noise, Hermione looked up.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Are you going to explain what happened this morning," asked James.

"We sneak around here a lot more than you do. How come you know that secret passage and we don't?" said Sirius, one eyebrow raised in her direction.

Hermione faltered for a second. How could she tell them that she knew the passageway from the map they were yet to create?

She fumbled around in her brain looking for a plausible answer. Her time on the run with Ron and Harry had made her almost adept at lying. 'Almost' being the significant word in the sentence, as she struggled to find a suitable answer for what was really a very straightforward question.

"Umm... I stumbled on it towards the end of last year, literally. I was late for class and in my haste, I tripped and fell onto the tapestry – or rather the passageway behind it."

James looked at her for a fraction of a second longer before nodding his head. Apparently he believed her story. Sirius on the other hand, still had one eyebrow raised. There was something not quite right about the story; something seemingly indefinable that he did not believe. Nevertheless, Hermione was not one to tell tales and the time he had spent with her in the past year and half proved her to be trustworthy. Finally, he nodded his head at her, indicating that he too had faith in her story.

Hermione let out an inaudible sigh at this. She could not have James and Sirius suspicious with her. This encounter had been a little too close for comfort, and she resolved to be more careful when it came to bestowing the secrets of the castle upon others.

**HPHPHPHP**

Hermione had been initially surprised that the boys did not know about the secret passageways. She knew that James, Sirius and Remus roamed the castle at night under James' invisibility cloak. They didn't take Peter; apparently he was too clumsy and too excitable for such matters.

While they had never directly said anything to Hermione there were telltale signs. Dark purple smudges underneath their eyes from lack of sleep and more often than not, a smuggled treat from the kitchens.

The boys, no doubt had extensive knowledge of the castle, even at this early age. They were also very clever. Even though Hermione had completed the course once before, she still had some competition when it came to reaching the top spot in their year.

James, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Hermione were all in constant contest to get the top marks in their year. Each of them had their speciality. For example, James had a talent for flying, Lily for Charms. Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts were forever up for grabs and the quintet knew that whoever nabbed the top spots in those two subjects was to dominate the year group. At the end of their first year it was Hermione who had achieved this, however, her joy was tempered by the memories of how she achieved such great skill in those subjects.

To this day, in fact, she marvelled at how she, Harry and Ron had not been caught brewing Polyjuice potion at school. Especially when Moaning Myrtle had made frequent, turbulent visits to their otherwise deserted bathroom.

In terms of her skill with Defence against the Dark Arts – some things were better left unsaid.

As she packed up the remainder of her homework and bid goodnight to her roommates, she thought about what it meant to tamper with time and whether or not she could give the boys a nudge in the right direction. It may not occur to them that a map could resolve all their fears about being caught roaming the castle at night.

Each of them was very advanced with their magic when compared to the rest of their cohort, but Hermione doubted that they were up to creating the map despite their inexhaustible knowledge at such an early age.

She thought for a moment.

_Their_ magical skill may not yet be adequate, but _Hermione's_ ability was certainly apt for such a task.


	13. Et dux Marauders Hogwarts

**Chapter 12: Et dux Marauders Hogwarts**

"And so Fynvola Forlorna went on the save many a life during the Troll Conflicts..."

Professor Binns hovered ceremoniously about a foot above his desk. As usual he did not take notice that most of the students were in varying stages of falling asleep. This had taken no more than five minutes to achieve owing to the warm weather coupled with the Professor's perpetually energy sapping voice.

Hermione - usually able to overpower any feelings of lethargy – had succumbed and one could only see a halo of frizzy brown hair from where her head was cradled in her arms.

The bell sounded reverberating through the empty corridors and into the classrooms. Hermione's head snapped up at the deafening sound and she watched the heads of her classmates shoot up as well in excitement. It was a gloriously warm Friday afternoon, lessons were over for the week and it was the beginning of the longest amount of time before another dreaded double History of Magic Class.

Hermione and the boys all but ran to claim their favourite hangout spot underneath the beech tree on the edge of the lake. Sprawling out under the shade of the branches, they loosened ties and kicked off shoes, ready to spend a lazy afternoon under the sun.

Sirius lay down on the grass, his head propped up on one of the giant roots sticking out of the ground. He let out a breath of contentment.

Hermione lay down next to him, her head also propped up on one of the adjacent roots. Her arms lay flaccidly at her sides while one of her hands was busy tearing up tufts of the grass beneath her.

She watched as Lily and Severus Snape walked passed, deep in conversation. She hoped that they would hold onto their friendship for as long as possible. It would ensure that Snape did not turn over to the Dark side so quickly, perhaps at all. She made a mental note to talk to Lily, the next time she and her were alone in their dorm, about Severus' and her friendship.

In recent days Hermione had decided to use all the cunning she possessed to devise a plan that would instigate the boys into creating the Marauder's Map. She had no clue as to how to go about this without seeming completely obvious or completely insane.

As she lay there tearing up the turf in nervousness she decided that perhaps being blatantly obvious was the way to go, and that right now, this very moment, was the opportune moment to do it in.

Everyone was exhausted from a week of lessons and they looked like they could use something that would, no doubt, be fun for them. It would present the challenge that they so desperately craved. It would also mean that they wouldn't look too much into to, or ask too many questions.

"Hey guys, I was just thinking –"

"When are you ever not thinking, Hermione?" yawned James as he reclined into yet another part of the tree's root system.

"Shush James," chastised Hermione before she continued, "I've been thinking, wouldn't it be great to be able to travel around Hogwarts without being seen?"

"We've already got the invisibility cloak," said Sirius absent mindedly.

James made a flapping movement with his arms as though to tell Sirius to stop talking now.

"She's not supposed to know about the cloak," said James through clenched teeth as though it were one word.

Hermione laughed aloud at this.

"Oh, I've known about the cloak for ages. In fact, I think you ought to be more careful with it. When I've stayed up late to do homework in the common room, I've seen several pairs of feet shuffling across the floor. They look remarkably like yours."

Sirius angled his neck so as to get a better look of Hermione. He was visibly impressed with her observational skills.

Hermione ignored his admiring look and pressed on with the rest of her speech.

"But wouldn't it be great to have a tool that would warn you if there are other people around? If there is anyone that could catch you, perhaps it would be able to show you an escape route? Something like an extremely brilliant, magical map that could guide you across the whole of Hogwarts."

James looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. Even Remus looked up from his incomplete essay to stare at them.

"You know sis, I think you're onto something there. Remus, Sirius, Peter?"

He paused for a second.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's probably off chasing butterflies. If I've told him once, I've told him a thousand times. Just because the creature had the word 'butter' in its name it does not make a good snack."

Even Remus sniggered at this, albeit reluctantly.

"Oh well, we can tell him later. A grand map of Hogwarts is what we need. We could put on all the things we know about the castle that others don't."

"But how could we know where everyone is?"

They continued their planning well into the evening, even after they had retreated back to the castle. It was only then, when they were in the common room, that Peter resurfaced and joined the group.

Hermione was instantly wary of him. He had a smug smile in place and carried an air of self-righteousness that even belittled the conceited attitude that Sirius and James exuded at times.

Hermione had always regarded the map as an extraordinary piece of magic, however, it was not until the group had started writing down, on parchment, what had to be completed that Hermione truly appreciated what an undertaking this was.

There were a lot of tracking spells that had to be researched in order for the map to work correctly, as well as protective enchantments, for instance, how to make sure the map was not read by the wrong people. There was also the drawing of Hogwarts itself. They needed to find a way to put in every single secret passageway, every staircase, every classroom, all the teacher's offices... Just the thought of it made Hermione breathless, but she put away her anxieties for now because knew that this map would be a wonderful tool for her in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all,<strong>

**Now that you have read this chapter, tell me what you think.**

**I hate nagging, but i want to know if you guys are still interested in this story. **

**See you next time xx**


	14. Sed amore et transformatione

**Wonderful effort with reviews for the previous chapter. Lets see if you can keep up the good work :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sed amore et transformatione<strong>

"How much longer until we get off this stupid train?"

"James, for goodness sake, calm down. We will be arriving at Kings Cross in about an hour or so."

James did calm down for a few moments before he effervesced up once more.

"Sirius, what do you say to a little magical fun while we still can use magic?"

Sirius nodded his head in a sly manner and winked as though he could already tell what James was thinking.

Peter looked up in excitement and even Remus stopped what he was doing for a moment to look at James.

Hermione, on the other hand, had an expression of extreme alarm and stood up as if to physically bar them from moving outside the train compartment.

"What? What are you going to do now?"

"Come on boys, follow me," said James as he ushered his companions, past Hermione, out of the compartment door and down the narrow passageway that ran the length of the carriage.

Hermione sat back down in her seat, biting her lower lip in nervousness and frustration.

As she leaned back on the seat she decided that if the boys wanted to get into trouble, on their own heads be it. She was not there to police them.

No sooner than she had thought that she heard a bang come from the other end of the carriage. This was followed by several screams; however none were more prominent than the ferocious one that came from Lily Evans.

"JAMES POTTER!"

Hermione whipped her head around the door of the compartment and peered out into the corridor which was now filling up with people. She saw Sirius with a massive grin plastered across his face while several students (including Peter) were either on the floor laughing or clutching one another for support as they fought for air. In contrast, Remus was holding his head in his hands, occasionally peering through his fingers to see how or if James was going to handle this situation.

"YOU TRANSFIGURE HIM BACK THIS INSTANT!"

"I don't know Lils, I think he looks better as a leech. He always seems to suck the life out of a room anyway, I thought this might help him with his work."

"Don't you dare call me 'Lils'. My name is Lily."

"Sure thing Lily Petal. Anything you say."

James dismissed Lily's cry of protest, waved his wand and muttered an incantation. With a puff of smoke, Severus Snape was standing before him.

"Uh-oh," said James when he saw a fully grown Severus, but with a slimy, striated grey skin covering.

He repeated the spell.

Nothing.

If Severus had his normal skin tone, his face would have been glowing like the setting sun with a mixture of embarrassment and deep hatred.

James looked over at Lily. Her face reminded him of the front of the Hogwarts Express they were on: bright red and about to explode with the steam that was building up within.

She tossed her hair around and in one fluid movement, grabbed the arm of Severus to lead him to the front of the train where Madam Pomfrey could return him back to normal.

James laughed as he turned to go back, but he was stopped by a furious looking Hermione. Her hair crackled with the electricity of her anger as she pointed her arm straight out, directing the boys back to their compartment.

The other students instantly paled away and quietly crept back to their own sections. Each and every one of them jumped in their seats as they heard the door bang shut behind Hermione. They heard the giant squawk she let out and they truly pitied those at the receiving end of her tirade – no matter how deserving it may have been.

Hermione was still fuming as the train pulled into Kings Cross. She had not seen either Lily or Severus since the incident and was wondering if the latter was OK.

Putting away any thoughts about the latter parts if the train ride, she straightened her shoulders and walked calmly over to Ma and Pops who were waiting for the group.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"God rest ye merry Hippogriffs..."

Sirius was walking down the main stairs of Potter Manor, the garland of deep scarlet tinsel gently rustling in his hands as he twisted it around the banister.

James looked up at his friend and smiled before he joined in.

"Ye are a bird of prey..."

Remus and Hermione took one look at each other from where they were unpacking tree ornaments, shrugged their shoulders and joined in.

_We come in all our splendour_

_To lead ye all astray _

_O' tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_O' tidings of comfort and joy!_

The last line of lyrics was belted out at the tops of their voices. They took one look at each other, after having done this, and collapsed into peals of laughter.

Picking himself up off the floor, Remus looked through one of the many windows that gave a view to the front of the manor.

"It's snowing!" he exclaimed, and sure enough when the others had zoomed over to the same window they too saw the soft flakes falling gracefully from the sky. The tiny specks of white created a stark contrast against the black of the night sky.

Hermione looked out at the perfectly sculpted gardens before her and spoke with almost a sense of awe in her voice.

"I have always loved White Christmas', ever since..."

The end of her sentence trailed away into nothing because it was not true. She could not finish it because she knew that the Christmas before last had been a white Christmas. It was when she had visited the grave of the boy standing beside her, and his wife.

Hermione knew that once she went back to Hogwarts after the holidays, she would have another meeting with Dumbledore and she would have to reveal the extent of Voldemort's power. She would have to reveal her knowledge of the horcruxs and how to destroy them. It would be a dark time, and a difficult time.

She had been meeting with Dumbledore quite frequently these past few months and it was becoming increasingly difficult to come up with excuses for her absences.

She turned her head to look up into his shining face and had to blink back tears. His eyes were wide with wonder and they were all in such high spirits. She could not bring the mood down with her reminiscences. It was Christmas and Christmas had to remain a happy time, at least for them.

They finished putting up the tinsel and decorating the tree. They even had time to put little twinkling lights in each of the windows. Sometime later they were sitting in the parlour which contained the tree, admiring their decorations when Ma came in with a mug of hot chocolate for each of them.

They sat, not even speaking, until they heard a soft thud from James' direction signalling that he had fallen asleep and that his cup had fallen to the floor.

After waking James they trooped off all to their respective beds, each of them eagerly awaiting what the morning would bring.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was woken by a bright light coming directly from her partially opened curtains. She got up from her bed and went to close them, intending to sleep a little longer, but gasped when she saw the gardens outside.

Everything was covered in a beautiful layer of white snow.

Dressing quickly, she bounded into everyone's rooms and woke them. It was time to open presents.

Ma and Pops had taken everyone, including Peter, to Diagon Alley in the preceding days, to pick gifts for everyone.

Hermione was delighted by the woven lilac and cream coloured scarf and matching gloves from Sirius. The lilac made a swirled flower pattern that stood out proudly against the cream background. She did not know he had such good taste when it came to girl's fashion. Hermione was equally delighted with the book subscription Remus and James had given her. It promised a new book every month.

James joked that with a deal like that, Hermione could never be bored again.

Peter had given her a musical jewellery box that played the most terrible song. At least he was not present with them, so she did not have to pretend to be excited about it.

Hermione did not know why the boys were still friends with Peter. He was never around these days and it was so frustrating for Hermione because she was accustomed to being able to look on the Marauder's Map for any missing person. The map was still in its very early stages, so this was not an option at the moment.

It was at this moment that Ma rounded the corner, camera in hand, ready to take a multifarious amount of photographs that she would spend the rest of the holidays putting into her photo albums.

It was these photo albums that Hermione spent a great deal of her last holidays poring over.

There were so many images of the little family. She wished that she had these in her time with Harry so that she could show him. She wanted him to have known how much his family loved him even if they were not there to be demonstrative about it.

When peering over baby photos of James, she wondered if this was what Harry must have had looked like as a baby and then a small child. The Dursley's had not had the initiative to take photos of Harry then. Perhaps they didn't think he would ever end up with a family with whom he would like to share them with, however, it was more probable that they thought it took too much time away from their precious 'Dudders'.

Ma P looked over at Hermione who had spent the last five minutes staring blankly into space. She had begun to speak to her, startling her out of her reverie.

"Hermione, dear, I was just thinking that you could put some of these in the photo album that Pops and I got you for Christmas. What do you think?"

"Yes Ma. What a wonderful idea! I'm sure my friends would have an absolute ball looking through them and all the others," she replied, winking at Ma.

Each of the boys turned their heads, hands poised halfway to their mouths in the process of stuffing cauldron cakes into them.

"Please don't," said Remus in a mortified tone.

Hermione openly laughed at them and ran towards the front door. On her way there, she shouted back to them.

"Snowball fight. If I win, I get to show the photos. If you guys win, I don't."

The boys took one look at each other before running out of the room behind her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I can't believe she did that!" said James.

"Who would've thought Hermione would be so good in combat?" replied Remus in an awestruck tone.

Hermione had trooped in behind them, breathless, but grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Lily-Petal would love to see those photos of James in the bath. Don't you think?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione clambered into her bed and snuggled herself underneath her blue and white covers. She was intensely exhausted from that day's activities however, she did not want to lose that warm, fuzzy feeling that came only with Christmas.

Pulling the covers over her head, she whispered quietly to herself.

"Merry Christmas Ginny. Merry Christmas Ron. Merry Christmas Harry."


	15. Ut habetur tortor de tempore

**Chapter 14: Ut habetur tortor de tempore**

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Remus!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

The last word was howled out by Remus' friends in a dog-like manner. Hermione winced at this and made a disparaging noise, but quickly turned her attention back to Remus. His eyes shone and his cheeks were flushed a coral pink as they all sang to him.

They had surprised him with a cake after dinner as she was climbing through the portrait hole. Hermione simply shook her head when Sirius, James and Peter showed it to her. She knew that they must have snuck it from the kitchens with the help from a certain cloak, but for once, she let the matter rest.

The cake had been cut, and eaten, and presents had been unwrapped (a handsome set of Wizard Chess from the four of them). They were sitting in some very comfortable armchairs by the fire, patting their slightly distended stomachs when Hermione had jumped up as though a bolt of electricity had passed right through her body.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! How could I have been so stupid?"

She began to jog towards the portrait hole when Remus yelled out after her.

"Where are you going? It's my birthday party you're missing!"

"Sorry but I've got a meeting with –" she stopped abruptly; she had made a promise not to say anything.

"- with...a friend. Happy Birthday Remus, but I really have to go."

Sirius turned his head to Hermione's direction and said with a slightly menacing tone, "You're not going out to meet some guy are you?"

James' face also darkened at the possibility that his sister could be dating.

"I'll break his legs if he hurts you."

Hermione inwardly laughed at Sirius' mention of 'a guy'. If only he knew that 'guy' was, in fact, Dumbledore.

Despite her amusement, she was deeply touched that her brother and his friends would care about her safety and her well being so much.

"I'll probably see you all at breakfast. Goodnight."

Hermione briskly walked over to and climbed through the portrait hole. She was desperate to get away before they could ask any more questions that she would be unable to answer.

It was time for another one of her meetings with Dumbledore.

Last time they had met, Hermione had only mentioned the word 'Horcrux' when she saw a flicker of fear pass through Dumbledore's incandescent blue eyes. She had been slightly taken aback by the notion that this all powerful being before her could outwardly display signs of trepidation.

As she walked silently along the stone passageways, Hermione wondered what she and Dumbledore would be discussing today. Despite the infinite number of possibilities, she made a mental note to mention the Order of the Phoenix. If Dumbledore could begin to assemble such an organisation now, they would have such increased chances of defeating Voldemort, but also his innumerable followers.

Hermione had heard stories about the end of the First Wizarding War. Even after baby Harry had supposedly thwarted Voldemort, there were still many who were willing to carry out his work.

The Order would be able to keep these numbers to a minimum and ensure that the Wizarding population would remain as untouched and safe as possible.

Hermione had been receiving the 'Daily Prophet' every day via owl post. The others in her year were at a loss as to why a second year would be interested in local Wizarding news.

Hermione maintained, just like she had in her Fifth year to Harry and Ron, that it was important to know what the enemy is saying.

Hermione's thoughts were suddenly stopped. She had arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Acid Pops."

She moved up the spiral staircase and upon reaching the top she found the door open, already waiting for her.

"Good evening Miss Potter. I trust I find you well?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Let us begin where we left off."

They had been chatting for a few moments about relatively unimportant matters when Hermione brought up the topic of the Order.

"You see, sir – I could give you a list of names of those who were trustworthy last time. Many of the members are still at school at the present, but there would be quite a number who are, at least, of age."

"Yes, but are you sure that they can be trusted?"

Hermione nodded at him.

"Positive."

"In that case, if you could have the list ready by the next time we meet, it would be most helpful."

Hermione nodded once more.

Dumbledore's face took on a grave expression as he steered the conversation into different waters.

"Tell me now, Hermione, what do you know of these Horcruxs? How was it found that they existed?"

Hermione explained her second year, the brewing of the Polyjuice potion, and most importantly Riddle's diary and the Basilisk fang. She recounted exactly what had been a Horcrux in her time, being careful to mention those which had not yet been created in this time frame.

"But the only problem is, sir, where is the diary at this point in time? In my time, it was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. At present, Mr Malfoy is barely out of Hogwarts. I don't doubt that he has joined the ranks of the Death Eaters already, but we cannot guarantee that he has the diary."

"That is a keen observation Hermione. I shall have to investigate further. But I believe that I have enough information for tonight. Thank you, you may go back to your dormitory."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"It goes nought to fifty in ten seconds...It has a handle of Spanish Oak...best anti-jinx spells money can buy!"

James was strutting about the common room almost shouting at anyone or thing that had an ear attached to their person.

"Give it a rest James. I can hardly hear myself think!"

James turned to look at his sister, both eyebrows raised.

"Come on sis. It's not as if you get to turn 13 twice in your life."

Hermione pursed her lips, but ignored his jibe. She turned her attention back to the essay that was part of their Transfiguration homework. However, she could not concentrate. She felt that odd sensation that someone kept staring at her. Whenever she looked around she could see that everyone else was either absorbed in their own activities, or watching James parading around the common room on the broom he had received as a birthday present.

He had recently joined the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as Chaser after Jonathon Wood felt he had sported one too many a broken and bloodied nose.

Ma and Pops had been incredibly proud of their son and sent along a number of gifts which had been shown off by James at breakfast with absolutely no shame whatsoever. This broom was the latest development in what Hermione was sure would be an epic saga over his years as part of his triumphs on the Quidditch Pitch.

She shook her head once as though to rid herself of negative thoughts, blocked out the whoops of joy as Sirius egged on James, and resumed her concentration on vertebrate transfiguration.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this update :)<strong>

**I hate sounding like a nag, but when i open up my inbox and see a review, it makes me smile.**


	16. Ut est effectio

**Chapter 15: Ut est effectio**

Ma sat around the breakfast table appraising her two children. From her correspondence with Dumbledore and their reports from school, she was aware that each of her children was exceptionally gifted magically.

Each had displayed significant talent in their own arenas and for this, both she and Charlus were exceptionally proud.

Every 100% Hermione would receive in Defence Against the Dark Arts would twist painfully at her heart strings as it served as a constant validation that Hermione was indeed all she said she was.

Dorea remembered the emaciated, broken body that James and Sirius had brought back to her not that long ago. It was a miracle that Hermione had made it.

James too showed excellent progress in Defence against the Dark Arts, however it was no secret that his talents lay in the field of flying (hence his appointment as Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team) and also Transfiguration. Dorea was surprised that her son was such a high achiever in what was an exceptionally difficult branch of magic, however, she never voiced her astonishment fearing that it would undermine any of his future progress in the subject.

Sirius, on the other hand showed distinct talent in both Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He frequently topped the class in both subjects, and kept the other two on their toes. Dorea suspected that this was due to Orion Black's penchant for Dark Magic rubbing off on him.

Just as Dorea had finished thinking these truths, the children whizzed by past her, on their way to the gardens of the manor.

"Bye Mum!" shouted James.

"We're just going to the lagoon for a swim," said Hermione with a bit more poise than James.

Sirius and Remus did not bother saying anything at all and simply ran past.

"Be back in time for lunch," called out Ma P after them, wondering if they had even bothered to pay attention to her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The small group of Gryffindors ducked and dived, swooped and splashed underneath the hot, midday sun.

Within the sprawling grounds of Potter Manor there were many nooks and crannies within which to hide if one desired to. An apple orchard stood proud in one far corner. An empty labourer's cottage stood forlorn just to the side in the opposite direction.

A rock face served as the posterior boundary to the grounds and water trickled down to create a small lagoon it its shadows.

Many a hot summer's day found the gang here, in an almost futile effort to cool off.

"I bet I can jump from that rock," shouted James, pointing to one of the top ledges.

"No!" shrieked Hermione, "The ledge is too high and the water is much too shallow. You would kill yourself in an instant."

"Fine," sighed James, and he proceeded to hop back into the water from a ledge much closer to the surface of the water.

Hermione swam herself to the edge of the lagoon, standing up and wading when the water got too shallow. She pulled her towel from the branch of the tree it was looped over, spread out on the grass and proceeded to sun herself, waiting for the water to evaporate from her creamy skin.

From her vantage point she could easily watch the group of friends, now having a vigorous water fight before her. She was glad she got out of the water when she did, although the fight was paused by James speaking to Remus.

"Oi Remus! Can you do this?"

Remus looked over to James who signaled him to put his head underneath the water to watch. Remus obliged and watched James perform several somersaults in a deeper part of the lagoon. James emerged from the water a few moments later gasping to get his breath back. Remus shot him a sardonic look while Remus copied what James did, adding in a few twists of his own.

In retaliation the water fight was resumed so that a winner could be ascertained.

At one point the fight got too close to the water's edge and Hermione screeched as the water droplets hit her, now, warm skin.

"Sorry Mione," called Sirius. She saw his eyes stay locked onto her for just a fraction of a second too long and felt the blood travel from the tips of her toes to her face.

When she realised what her physiological response was due to Sirius' apparently sudden interest in her, she was shocked. Her whole body stiffened as she contemplated what it all meant.

Sirius couldn't be interested in her that way. Could he?

She had always considered him as her brothers' best friend, and occasionally when he was not causing mayhem, a friend of her own. He had always been someone to turn into in times of trouble. Someone you could trust and depend on.

It couldn't be what she thought it was.

Then again, perhaps it was not so sudden after all. She remembered the slightly lingering touches, the feeling that someone else's eyes were burning a hole through the back of her skull.

Everything clicked into place. Sirius liked her, and more than in the way of friendship. The bigger question was, how did she feel for him?

"Oh no!" she thought as realisation dawned.

The only problem was that Hermione did not know what to do now that she had figured this out.

This was the kind of event that could irrevocably change their entire future, for either good or bad.

Would there even be Lily and James together? Would there be a Harry? What if it did not work out between her and Sirius? What if it did?

Questions floated on and out of her mind as she sat their basking in the sun.

Should she act on it? Should she ignore it?

There was no doubt that Sirius was intelligent, good-looking and above all, he was a true gryffindor.

Hermione had never regretted translocating back to the past, however, at this moment, all she could think of was, "Why me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reviews! I was shocked (in a very good way) to find so many.<br>**

**It made me very happy to wake up and find them waiting for me :) :) :) I really do appreciate your suggestions, because often there are things which i don't know i have missed, not included etc.  
><strong>

**Let's see if you can keep up the good work**

**Have a great day xx  
><strong>


	17. Verum aut audes

**Chapter 16: Verum aut audes**

The journey on the Hogwarts Express was not as eventful as it have been the previous year, however, everyone present was keenly reminded of the sting of Hermione's anger.

The students disembarked the train to the usual cries of "Firs' years!"

They waved their quick hello to a thoroughly occupied Hagrid, and continued up to the carriages. Hermione was perfectly capable of seeing the thestrals, and had done so since she had started at Hogwarts this time around. However, she made no comment when the others questioned the existence of a carriage that could pull itself. Although it had technically been some time since the battle, the wounds were still barely healed and one wrong move would cause the blood to flow anew.

Hermione walked up the front stairs of Hogwarts unaccompanied. This was due to the fact that brother and his friends were deeply engrossed in a conversation on whether it was necessary to put a bedazzling hex on the Map. Remus was arguing that it would be more prudent to wait until the map was completed before protective enchantments were placed on it, however, James being James, was strongly opposed to any sensible idea.

They had made some progress on the Map during the holidays and had successfully drawn some of the larger, more obvious sections of the castle.

They aimed to have the physical drawing of the castle complete by Christmas. This would allow them to use the Potter Library to look for magic that would track individuals in the castle and grounds.

Hogwarts library only had books such as these in the restricted section which was, believe it or not, restricted and hence unavailable for such endeavours.

Hermione had helped them locate several secrete passageways in this time and had also pointed out where several staircases ended up after they had moved.

All in all, they had spent a full, rather productive year, on the Map and they remained on the right track. All was well in that department, at least.

Hermione was shocked out of her ruminations by a hand clamping down on her shoulder. Nearly jumping out of her skin at this, she heard a familiar bark of laughter as she turned to face Sirius. About the shout at him for scaring her, he headed her off early by holding up a book.

"You forgot this on the train," he said with a smile still plastered across his face.

"Twenty Ways to Time Travel," he read from the cover before turning to Hermione, "Why are you always reading books about Time Travel?"

Hermione had been anticipating a number of questions similar to this for some time and had an answer prepared for just such an occasion.

"I'm just interested in the possibility of it. I mean, wouldn't you like to go back in time, even for just a little while?"

"I guess," he replied with a twist of his mouth, "but I don't go reading up on how to do it. I would much rather live in the present. Live for now."

Hermione nodded at him.

"A wise philosophy, Sirius, especially from one so juvenile."

"HEY!"

They chattered about inconsequential matters as they advanced to the Great Hall, continuing all through the feast and again as they were walking towards Gryffindor Tower, up until it came time to move into their separate dormitories.

Hermione found that Sirius was rather easy to have a conversation with. He was patient, willing to listen and knowledgeable about a host of subjects. He was also exceptionally congenial (towards most), nobody could not like him (Snape was the exception), Hermione especially.

She bid him goodnight and scaled the staircase to the girls' dormitory to greet the Gryffindor Girls in her year.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Truth or dare? Come on Hermione, which do you pick? Truth or dare?"

Hermione paused for a moment before answering Alice's question, carefully weighing up the pros and cons of her decision.

"Truth"

"Ok then...hmmmm...have you ever kissed a boy and if so, we want all the juicy details!"

Hermione briefly faltered as an image of Ron formed in her mind.

She had grown accustomed to the random memories of her past life suddenly swarm up in from of her in her present life. Although there were moments when she was reminded of truly horrific things, it was mostly a comfort to her to those faces. So, she had very little qualms about answering 'yes' to Alice's question.

The other girls giggled.

"And then what?" piped up Heloise.

"Well – it was kind of awkward and embarrassing because it was in front of someone else, but it's all ok because I haven't really seen him since then."

"Anyone we know?" inquired Lily from her place at the edge of her bed. Hermione had come to quite like Lily over the last couple of years; however she was very aware that Lily had a wit as sharp as a scalpel and she could cut through you twice as fast if you gave her the opportunity.

"No, I don't think you know him. He's not from around here."

"Ooooh!" chanted the girls, "a foreigner?"

Hermione did her best to answer all their questions – their game forgotten.

The girls with which Hermione shared her room were a dichotomy that confused her to no end. Often times there would be moments where their ability and insight into a matter had astounded Hermione into believing they were much older than they really were. It was also in moments like this, where they were sprawled out in various positions over the room, playing games like 'Truth or dare' where Hermione could see how vulnerable and small they really were.

Adolescence had only just begun. Hormones were about to effervesce into anything from silent tantrums to full blown shouting matches for those brave enough to tackle the repercussions of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione did not look forward to these moments. Hermione's mind was once again snapped from its thoughts.

"James is pretty good looking."

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind a piece of Sirius Black."

Inexplicably a wave of jealously tore over Hermione. It bubbled up from the tips of her toes, through her legs and torso, up through her oesophagus and into her mouth where it emerged as a snort.

Heloise looked over at Hermione.

"Are you suggesting that you wouldn't go for Sirius?"

"He is permanently attached to my brother. It's all a bit incestuous and weird, don't you think?"

"Well, yes," conceded Alice, "but if I were you, I would think of it as easy access."

"You're one to talk!" smirked Hermione, "Don't you have a thing for Frank Longbottom?"

"It's more than just a thing. He asked me out for our first Hogsmeade weekend."

There were several gasps coming from around the room, including Hermione.

She had forgotten that there was a Hogsmeade weekend scheduled. It had completely slipped under her radar owing to the fact that she had been otherwise occupied, namely with Voldemort."

Hermione smiled inwardly at this; however to Alice she said, "When were you going to think about telling us about this?"

Alice blushed a deep pink before continuing in a small voice.

"Well he only asked me yesterday after Potions. I was still upset about how I ruined my potion and he was really nice He said it wasn't all that bad and that it didn't matter. There is more to life than being able to brew potions. Then he asked me."

At the end of her little speech, the other girls broke from their shocked trance and began to giggle.

Hermione merely smiled. She was inordinately please that this part of her future was coming to the fore. With a bit of extra careful planning, Harry would not be the only one to grow up with his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone,<strong>

**Don't forget to check out my profile for the chapter title translations. While you're there, use the links to have a look at some of my other stories.**

**Happy days xx**


	18. Hermione quaecumcue dicis

**Hello all,**

**Good news - you guys broke the records for number of visitors and number of hits for the last chapter. I am excited beyond words :D  
><strong>

**This chapter and the next one, were originally one chapter, but I decided to split it into two chapters, because it was getting very long and complicated. It may seem a bit fragmented because of this, but it really is much better if I split it.**

**However, I've decided to be nice and update both chapters today. So in return for my kindness – REVIEWS!**

**Happy Reading xx**

**Chapter 17: Hermione quaecumque dicis**

Gryffindor table was abuzz with excitement. There were three days until the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and it was certainly the first Hogsmeade weekend _ever _for those in Hermione's year.

Alice's Hogsmeade date with Frank Longbottom was a virulent gossip piece at this particular breakfast, however, it was kept company by several other potential couples in their year and the years above.

Hermione had had her fill of this kind of chatter last time she was at Hogwarts and was therefore greatly relieved when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius sit down next to her. The guys had never once cared for idle gossip.

"Morning," she said through a mouthful of toast, careful not to spray crumbs everywhere as she spoke.

"Morning," mumbled Sirius in reply.

Hermione was more accustomed to a slightly more exuberant greeting from Sirius, even at this early hour, and she quickly turned to face him, a questioning facial expression apparent.

She was greeted by his slightly pale face and hesitant, grey eyes.

"What's the matter, Sirius? You look absolutely ghastly!"

Sirius looked up at her and spoke as though he was regretting every word.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he mumbled, lips barely moving.

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment. Her heart soared in excitement before a cheeky grin broke out on her face.

"You mean as a date?"

Sirius nodded, mutely.

She put a finger up to her chin to tap it as though she was seriously weighing up his intentions.

"It's ok, you don' have to come with me if you don't want to," Sirius spoke in a rush, looking more and more pale as the seconds passed.

Hermione laughed at his anxious expression.

"Relax, I was only joking. Of course I will come with you."

She added a genuine smile at the end of her sentence to punctuate her willingness.

"Cool then," said Sirius, looking immensely relieved, "I guess I will see you in class then?"

"Yep," replied Hermione, still smiling.

Sirius stood up and walked over to rejoin his friends at the other end of the table. They seemed to be deeply engrossed in conversation, although Hermione suspected that this was Sirius' doing. He had probably asked them not to stare, or make inappropriate comments, and being obliging friends, they had done their job admirably.

Hermione turned her attention back to her breakfast, only to be accosted by the stares of her female friends. In fact, the porridge was steadily sliding off Heloise's spoon as she held it, poised in midair, halfway to her mouth.

Lily was the first time come to her senses.

"Are you completely insane?"

"What do you mean?" replied Hermione, her brown eyes narrowing slightly at her friends' less than enthusiastic response.

"I can't believe Sirius Black just asked you out! I mean – Sirius – you"

Alice had been rendered incoherent with shock.

"Thanks for that Alice," spoke Hermione with a touch of acerbity, "Besides weren't you the one that said it was just 'easy access'? Anyway, he's only asked me to spend a few hours with him in Hogsmeade. It's nothing majorly life-changing."

"Whatever, you say Mione," smirked Lily as she finished her last bit of toast.

It occurred to Hermione then that Lily and her friends might not be the only ones to misconstrue her and Sirius' appearance in Hogsmeade together. Rumours were guaranteed to spread like wildfire in a hot African savannah. Tiny butterflies seemed to suddenly flutter about her stomach.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Gossip was something that she had successfully avoided so far during her time at Hogwarts, which was a feat in itself. Shaking her head to rid herself of negative thoughts provided a semblance of mental stability. However, this was washed away, rather swiftly, when she priced up one of her ears to rejoin the conversation with the other girls. They had rather quickly forgotten the latest news with Hermione and had begun on the topic of what outfits they were going to be showing off on their first ever Hogsmeade trip.

Hermione, having had her fill of this when Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil would move into this dangerous territory, simply rolled her eyes and continued with her breakfast.

There would be time to worry about their impending Hogsmeade visit in a few days, when it actually arrived.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright. Although it had not snowed, the wind was fiercely cold and no matter how many layers they had been wearing in the past few days, the wind managed to whistle straight through them, chilling them to the bone.

Hermione, not wanting to let the warm air out from under her bed covers, stretched herself awake with as little movement as possible.

She listened to the slow, shallows breaths of her dorm mates, so free and unburdened as they still dreamt about unimportant and inconsequential matters.

Slowly Hermione heaved herself up from the bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. She could see her breath in front of her as she was getting dressed, so cold it already was.

She decided that it would be easier to go down and have breakfast before the rest of the students came down and obliterated any sense of calm Hermione was feeling.

When she arrived at the doors of the Great Hall, she peered inside to see who was already at breakfast. It was almost deserted with almost a handful of students dotted around the four house tables and staff table.

Peering closer at Gryffindor table, she noticed a couple of familiar faces: Remus and Sirius.

The little butterflies had returned to her stomach, only now they were considerable larger and threatening to prevent any food from moving down her oesophagus.

She took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back and walked, with purpose, over to where Sirius was sitting with Remus.

She waved a brief hello and mumbled a good morning. Then, silence. She did not know what to say.

She had never had any difficulty striking up a conversation with Sirius before, owning to their reasonably close friendship, but for the first time, Hermione did not have a single clue on what to say.

She compromised by buttering herself some toast and forcing down a few mouthfuls.

Sirius seemed to be feeling just about the same as Hermione, because the few mouthfuls of porridge left in his bowl, never made it to his mouth.

It was going to be a long day.


	19. Non perfecto

**Chapter 18: Non perfecta**

Hermione was waiting in the entrance foyer of Hogwarts castle. She watched Sirius approach her apprehensively from the opposite side of the Hall.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," said Hermione speaking so softly that she may as well have whispered it.

They walked out the front door of the castle side by side. Neither of them said a word.

They handed over their signed notes to Professor McGonagall and headed out the gates and towards the village.

Hermione, desperate to dispel the tension between them, brought up the topic of the approaching Christmas holidays and of course, Christmas itself.

She was dismayed to learn that Sirius would not be spending Christmas at the Manor, as he had done in the previous years. When probed by Hermione, his excuse was that he was needed at home.

Having experienced Walburga Black's portrait for a brief period during her fifth year, she prodded no further into the matter. Fortunately Sirius brought up the topic of Christmas presents.

"I already bought James his gift. I'm awaiting Remus' – I got it my owl order. I just need to get something for Peter, and you of course."

Hermione turned a deep magenta.

"You don't have to get me anything if you don't want to."

"I _do_ want to," said Sirius smiling for the first time that day, "It's Christmas and you deserve the most beautiful present there is."

This did nothing to lighten the flush on Hermione's face.

They chatted for a few minutes about what to get Peter, finally deciding to pool their resources together and buy him a payback gift. Hermione wanted to return the favour for last year's jewellery box.

When they arrived in Hogsmeade they firstly stocked up on a few essentials, mostly from Honeydukes and the potion supply store. This was followed by a visit to the stationary store because Hermione had already used up her years' supply of parchment.

Whilst browsing amongst the shelves, she came across the most handsome quill set she had ever laid eyes on. It was a mahogany tablet that held together all the parchment pages you were writing on, with a little space to rest your ink pot. Towering above it all was the most beautiful phoenix feather quill. The deep crimson and vibrant orange stood out impressively against the darker tones of the wood.

She gasped when she saw it, but her eyes lingered on the price tag. It was taunting her, telling that that this was yet another thing she could not have in her life.

She let go of the tag and let her hand droop with it. It was a visible sign of her disappointment which was not misread by Sirius.

He had just made his way back to her after finding a horrendous looking calendar with 12 pictures of famous witches and wizards that spoke to you every time you crossed off the day. Sirius was planning to 'improve' it by making them say embarrassing words.

"Do you really like it that much?" Sirius asked her, a sombre tone in his usually cheery voice.

"It is absolutely beautiful, and practical too."

Sirius chuckled at this.

"Trust you to want the most practical items as gifts."

"Hey!" said Hermione as she playfully batted him across the arm.

For the first time since that morning, the mood had been lifted considerably and they were both laughing and full of mirth.

"Come on," said Sirius, still quietly chuckling, "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks and get warm."

From that point on they resumed the same carefree attitude they had always had with each other, however, there was the added benefit of being able to hold hands and lean into one another for comfort and warmth.

They entered the bar and were greeted by a warm swish of air and the creamy smell of hot butterbeer. Looking around brought a feeling of deep nostalgia because Rosmerta clearly had not made any change between now and 1993 when Hermione had first stepped into the bar. For a fleeting moment, Hermione believed that she had been catapulted back into the time in which she had been born.

A constant amicable persiflage created a hum around the cavernous room that was even more warning than the butterbeer.

Sirius and Hermione found an almost hidden table at the other side of the bar that shielded them from prying eyes.

They have barely been chatting for a few minutes when Hermione saw a shadow cross their table. She looked up to the source of said shadow.

"What do you want?" growled Sirius menacingly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of fickle third years who think they can come into the Three Broomsticks and steal our spot."

Sirius rose quickly from his chair, fists balled up tightly, glaring at the several Hogwarts students before him.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

His face had contorted into a book of pure rage at the thought of being disrupted on his date with Hermione, which until that point had been moving along reasonably smoothly.

Hermione was tugging at the hem of Sirius' jacket. She had recognised these students as being several years above them, not to mention they were many inches taller and in Slytherin house.

Simultaneously, Hermione's eyes flicked across to the students that were confronting them. Her hocolate coloured eyes met a pair of silver eyes, and she quickly had to stifle a sharp intake of breath. It was almost a replica of Sirius, only his features were more angular, and his grey eyes were not so kind. If anything, they looked frightened at the prospect of doing anything other than pleasing the leader of the group, who was looking more and more like an over-sized walrus as time went on.

Sirius had not seemed to spot his brother just yet. He was far too pre-occupied with the walrus leader of the group.

Hermione tugged on his jacket much more fiercely, this time also whispering in the direction of his ear.

"Let's get out of here. Come on Sirius, let's _go."_

"Yes, ickle Sirius, why don't you go? Hmmm?"

With great effort, Sirius let out a deep breath and calmly took Hermione's hand. He pulled her along beside him as they made their way back up the High Street.

It was only when they had put quite an amount of distance between the bar and themselves that Sirius spoke.

"I'm sorry Hermione,"

"For what? It's not your fault that they thought they could lay claim on a table."

"It's not that. It's just that I wanted out first date to be perfect. Not overly romantic, but you get the idea, which oddly enough does not happen to contain a buck-toothed Slytherin".

Instead of laughing at his joke, Hermione looked up searchingly into his eyes, similar to his brother's only in colour.

"You wanted it to be perfect for me? Are you sure that I am not just your best friend's dopey sister?"

Sirius hugged Hermione tightly.

"You could never be dopey Hermione."

With that, they set off back up the street, hand in hand, to the castle, each of them sporting a small, but reassuring smile.


	20. Incipit

**Please visit my profile. I have a request for all you budding writers out there regarding this story. I don't want to give too much away, but please check it out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Incipit<strong>

"So, did you and Sirius have a good time in Hogsmeade together?" smirked Remus.

"It was quite pleasant, thank you Remus. Except for a bit of childish petulance towards the end thanks to some bullies, but I don't really want to talk about it. It upsets him."

She said the last part as a whisper while looking pointedly at Sirius, who happened to be sitting a few seats down from Remus, next to James.

Remus glanced down at the sullen looking Sirius, who was pushing the food around his plate, before nodding his head in Hermione's direction. He understood and said no more on the matter. Hermione, however, continued to speak.

"He said he wanted it to be perfect..."

She trailed off at the sound of Remus gagging and quickly changed the topic. Apparently Remus did not wish to hear about these kinds of things.

"It's ok. He's not spending Christmas at the Manor with us. It will give him a chance to relax and get over it, and we can start fresh after Christmas."

Remus looked up from his dinner at this.

"Didn't anyone tell you that 'we' would not be spending Christmas together either? I'm not coming over to the Manor this year. I'm needed at home."

It was as he mentioned this that Hermione noticed the paleness of his skin and the tightly clenched muscles. She mentally added up the days. She could have slapped herself across the face when she realised that Christmas this year coincided with a full moon.

She pitied Remus because he would be spending Christmas alone and in extreme physical and mental pain, while she would be eating trays of good food smothered in tureens of gravy, singing carols and having fun. After completing some research she found that the Wolfsbane potion was not too far away, and she comforted herself with the knowledge that Remus would not have to be in so much pain, so frequently, for much longer.

Remus had grown to be a close friend. Their thirst for knowledge had brought them together and had kept them together. Many times, during the school terms, they would be among the last people in their year to go to bed, so keen they were to complete their set homework.

Hermione remembered that Remus was still sitting across from her, waiting for her reply. She snapped out of her stupor.

"Oh, ok then. I've still got a few things to pack, so I better get going. If I don't see you again today, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Thanks, you have a good holiday too."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The little family was sitting around the dining table eating their breakfast. As usual, the owls came to deliver the post and that day's copy of the 'Prophet'.

Pops was the one to collect the mail and hand over whatever currency was required. Without a word, he disappeared behind the newspaper with a cup of coffee, only to emerge squawking a few moments later.

"Absolutely monstrous! A heinous act!"

The two children looked up at their father in alarm and even Ma set down her cup, glaring at her husband, wondering what on Earth could have worked him up so much.

"What _are_ you going on about Charlus? What has happened?"

"_This_ has happened," he spluttered, and he shoved the newspaper across the table at his wife.

Almost immediately, Dorea clapped a hand across her mouth.

Hermione and James, all but vaulted themselves across the table in order to see the headline that was making their parents act in a most peculiar manner.

One word was visible to them: Murder.

The heavy black print was aligned at the top of the page and underneath was a picture of a young man. He looked no older than about twenty years.

To prevent her children spilling the entire contents of their cereal bowls across the table, Ma read the article aloud so that everyone could find out what had happened.

"_Alberto Oldwin, 20, was found dead in his home yesterday evening by his wife Amelia, 21. Although there was no evidence of forced entry, the Aurors, who were the first qualified personnel on the scene, suspect that Dark Magic is at play. Little is known about his whereabouts just previous to the event. Mrs Amelia Oldwin, nee Bones, has made no comment on the incident, apparently too distraught to speak."_

The article then continued to speak about Alberto's line of work at the Ministry, followed by speculations about whether this had anything to do with his death.

Hermione almost immediately knew that the cause of death was Voldemort.

Or perhaps he was already powerful enough to have Death Eaters doing his dirty work for him.

She made a mental note to ask Dumbledore whether 'Tom Riddle' had applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. This information would be crucial in determining whether the diadem Horcrux had been made.

Despite receiving the 'Prophet' daily via owl post, Hermione had apparently been sheltered from the true extent of what the Dark Lord had so far achieved.

Judging by this article, it was the first suspicious murder, however, what was not clear was how many 'odd' disappearances had preceded it.

It was not clear to Hermione just how powerful Voldemort was really getting. His proclivity for working in secret during the Second Wizarding War has proved to be part of his downfall.

Hermione mulled over whether she could use it to her advantage this time.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The last scrap of bright red wrapping paper was tossed aside and Hermione gasped rather audibly.

Beneath the sprig of Holly and the reams of paper lay the Quill set which Hermione had admired during the Hogsmeade trip several weeks ago.

She pulled the phoenix feather quill free from the coloured balls of paper that were preventing the mahogany wood from being scratched.

"He didn't?" she whispered to herself.

James stopped ferociously unwrapping his own presents and peered over Hermione's shoulder.

"Who didn't?" he inquired, eying her suspiciously.

"I don't know," said Hermione quickly, "There's no card or anything like that."

Although Sirius liking Hermione, and vice-versa, was far from secret, Hermione still felt the need to protect their outward manifestations of this.

She put the Quill set aside to be enjoyed later and she made a mental note to write to Sirius to say thank you – with her very own Mahogany and Phoenix feather quill set!

She was surprised that he had noticed how much she had liked the set, but then again, they had joked about it, so obviously he had noticed.

"Still..." she mused, "It's not every day that a guy pays attention to you. Merlin knows it took Ron long enough to notice me."

Hermione finished unwrapping the remainder of her presents, her thoughts full of when she would return to Hogwarts.

**NOTE ABOUT OC: **_**Amelia Oldwin, nee Bones, is indeed the one and only Madam Bones to whom we are introduced in 'Order of the Phoenix'. In my story she was married very young to her childhood sweetheart Alberto Oldwin, thus becoming Amelia Oldwin.**_

_**In this chapter of the story we find out that Alberto has been murdered (by Voldemort). Amelia is devastated by this and in an effort to try and get over what happened, she changes her surname back to her maiden name, hence the Madam Bones we see 'today'. She never marries again because she very much fears losing another loved one in this way.**_

**Just thought you would like a bit of back-story. This information will never make it into the main plot, but here it is for those who are curious.**

**Read and Review xx**


	21. Mihi Crede

**This chapter is almost twice as long as most of my others. I am making it up to you in advance for the next chapter, which is very, very short.**

**Would love to hear what you think about it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Mihi crede<strong>

The group of boys sat huddled on the floor of Gryffindor Common Room. They were speaking in carrying whispers that were so carrying that they floated over to where Hermione was sitting at a spindly, little table, on the other side of the room.

The piles of books around her were so high that they created an almost impenetrable wall around her so that only a frizzy mop of brown curls was visible just above them.

Without even glancing upward at the group, she said in rather scathing tones, "The spell that you are looking for is in _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_. Remus if you care to cast your mind back several months, that was the book I got you for Christmas."

James, Peter and Sirius all looked up at the auditory intrusion, each of them slightly perturbed that Hermione had been listening in on their conversation.

Remus on the other hand, stood up without a word and snuck off to his dorm. He returned a few minutes later carrying the rather heavy volume.

Heads once again were bowed in concentration, tones considerably more hushed than before.

Despite the epic amount of study Hermione was yet to complete on this evening, she was feeling decidedly generous and spoke once more the boys, in an almost bored tone.

"The spell you want is 'dissendium'."

James peered over the top of Peter's blonde head to bore his own hazel eyes his sister's deep brown ones.

"If you knew the spell, why did you imply that Remus go and get the book?"

Hermione removed several stacks of books from her literary wall so that she was visible to those she was speaking to.

She shrugged her shoulders at them, but said cryptically, "I thought that you might find some other interesting spells in that book. Having said that, I highly recommend that you read _Achievement in Charms. _After all, you wouldn't want anyone else reading the map, would you?"

"Of course!" said James, clapping his hand to his forehead, "I was reading about a spell that we could use to disguise the different sections."

"Keep your voice down!" said Sirius, "we don't need the others hearing about this. They will be all clamouring for a copy at the rate we're going."

He looked up at Hermione to find that one eyebrow was raised in a disbelieving facial expression. Apparently she was surprised that James had even thumbed the pages, let alone read the contents of his Christmas present.

Sirius shrugged at her, a grin lighting up his face.

Hermione noticed the way in which his silver eyes shone when he did this and the way his checks puffed out slightly in his obvious joy.

She grinned back at him, before getting up out of her seat to go sit next to him.

The map was so very close to being completed and Hermione could see the tension and excitement escalating within the guys, even feeling some of it herself as the finishing touches were being placed on it.

It would only be a little while longer, a couple of weeks at most, and she would be able to hold the functioning map in her hands once more.

Sirius had grabbed her hand and given it a gentle squeeze. She returned the pressure.

It had been five months since Sirius had asked Hermione to Hogsmeade and the relationship was progressing slowly, at best. She wished that Sirius was not so nervous about it all the time, but then she considered the implications of the situation. A pureblood wizard in a relationship with a muggleborn witch - it would not look good to his family and their peers.

She also surmised that perhaps Sirius had not received a lot of love and affection from his family and, perhaps, he was afraid to express his true emotions. Harry, also having lacked affection in his early life, had had some difficulty adjusting to this. Hermione knew that she would have to just give him some time and space and he would open up soon enough. In the meantime, she would just have to keep her own mounting emotions in check.

Hermione noticed that Sirius and her own relationship was not the only thing progressing slowly.

Remus was still yet to ask out Estrella, however, Hermione had caught him staring at her in class a few times. She could always tell when he was thinking about her because his head would loll to one side and his eyes would become unfocused and pensive.

'They would make a cute couple,' mused Hermione internally as she felt Sirius' thumb running gently over the back of her hand, 'all they need is a push in the right direction.'

However, at this moment, the most important things to her were getting the map finished as soon as possible, and the boy who had permanently attached himself to her arm: Sirius.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you come over here for a minute? We want to show you something."

Hermione put down her textbook and exam study guide for the first time in several hours. She followed her brother's voice over to where he and his friend's were sitting on a burgundy-coloured sofa.

Sirius moved over slightly in his place to make room for her to sit down. She acknowledged his non-verbal invitation and took her place, waiting for further instruction.

James looked around at the small group, making sure he had their full attention before continuing.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I have the extraordinary pleasure of introducing the one, the only, the Ultimate Map of Hogwarts!"

He thrust out the many layers of folded parchment for Hermione to critique, the others having been heavily involved in the makings of the map; therefore, it was not a surprise for them unlike for Hermione who had had only perfunctory input.

Hermione's vision was slightly blurry from having focused her eyes at the book for so long, and she had to take a minute to get her eyes for focus again. However, when she did, she was greeted by none other than the Marauder's map, albeit with a different title.

"I don't mean to criticise, but really it is extraordinary magic, but you couldn't think up of a more catchy name then 'Supreme Map of Hogwarts'?"

"Have you got any better ideas?" said Remus from his position on the other side of Sirius.

"Well, yes," said Hermione matter-of-factly, "I do have some other ideas."

She began to list a few.

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Prowler's Plot?"

"Nope"

"Marauder's Map?"

This was followed by a full five seconds of silence as the boys looked at one another.

"That could work," said Remus slowly.

"It is kind of catchy," conceded Sirius.

"All those in favour?" said James with a humongous smile on his face.

All individuals raised their hands.

James waved his wand over the parchment several times, muttering unintelligible words under his breath as he worked. The previous title was erased and it was replaced with its rightful title.

"There we are: The Marauder's Map,"

The burgundy ink shone as though it were freshly applied and still wet, despite having been manipulated by magic and involving no fluid at all.

"What do you think?" questioned James, looking expectantly at his sister.

Hermione held the parchment in her hands as though it were made of the most fragile gold leaf.

"It's beautiful."

She opened up the fold and watched the small dots move around from place to place. Many, less well known areas of the castle were crudely drawn, but it was resplendent all the same.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Miss Potter, you have spoken about the horcruxs and what the various horcruxs are. What I ask of you now is the location of the horcruxs. Firstly, where is the ring Horcrux?"

"In the Gaunt shack"

"And Slytherin's Locket?"

"It was created, as you know, by Tom Riddle killing a muggle tramp when he was on a seaside holiday with the orphanage. It was hidden in a cave near there. I am afraid that I don't know the exact location, Harry was never explicit. That will require some extra research."

"Fair enough. The diary?"

"That too is in doubt. Harry came across that in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after Ginny Weasley had tried to destroy it. Before that it was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps it is in his possession at the moment. If you could, it would be well worth checking the Malfoy vaults for it."

"And lastly..."

"Hufflepuff's cup. That is most likely in the vaults of Lestrange or Black."

"Thank you Miss Potter."

Silence descended upon the room as Dumbledore absorbed all the information that Hermione had provided.

He dismissed her soon after that, deciding that he had gathered enough information for the evening.

Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room where she found Estrella in a position that was reminiscent of Remus of their first day at Hogwarts in First year.

She was sitting on the armchair closest to the fireplace staring into the, now, smouldering coals.

At the sound of Hermione's tentative footsteps she looked up.

"Oh, Hermione, it's you."

"Why are you here on your own? Are the others in bed?"

"Yes"

"Are you okay?" Hermione probed.

"Yes," said Estrella in a small voice.

"Is it something you need to talk about?" said Hermione as gently as possible.

"You don't have to sit here and listen to my moaning. It would never happen anyway. It is wishful thinking on my part."

Hermione was deeply perplexed by this statement and wanted to find out more. Not just to assuage her own curiosity, but she was also reminded of a rainy night when on the run with Ron and Hermione. Ron had been wearing the Horcrux and all his thoughts and feelings had imploded with the force of a cartoon canon. She could not let the same thing happen to her friend.

"Please, Estrella."

"Fine. It's about Remus."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. What could be about Remus? If it was what she thought it was...

"Well...don't tell anyone (Hermione nodded her head in earnest), but I think I like him. Like, really like him."

Hermione's heart soared at this while also being relieved that Estrella had not figured out her beau's lycanthropy. She thought it was very sweet that they both had feelings for one another, but neither of them was any wiser to the fact that their feelings were reciprocated.

"That's great," said Hermione, smiling brightly, "what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do about it'?" said Estrella aghast.

"Aren't you going to ask him out?"

"Hermione! Don't go talking rubbish. He wouldn't look twice at me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What would make you say that? What do you know that I don't?"

Hermione mimicked the action of locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know anything for sure, but you can't sit here and never do anything about it. You're a Gryffindor, be brave and take a chance."

"Oh come on, you _do_ know something. You hang around with them more than you do with us."

"Just ask him," implored Hermione, resisting the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, "trust me," she added to Estrella's disbelieving expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I implore you to check out my profile for my request to all you lovely writers out there. If no one responds, the story will have to be put on hiatus when i do get up to the part that requires that particular scene. I don't wish to sound rude or demanding but i can't change that part of the plot. Well, i could, but i think the story will end up more truthful to the situation for having that part in it.<strong>

**This chapter really took some effort to write so i hope you enjoy what i have written.**

**Stay safe xx  
><strong>


	22. Possemus videre incedens

**Very short filler chapter.**

**Despite its lack of length, I hope you enjoy it **

**Chapter 21: Possemus videre incedens**

Sirius was staring at Hermione with a facial expression that would have been otherwise present if someone had clubbed him over the head.

"Really? Remus and Estrella? Well, I'll be..."

"Yes," said Hermione impatiently, "so that is why we have to somehow plant the idea in Remus' head that he needs to ask her out."

"OK, how are we going to do that?"

Hermione twisted her mouth in thought before speaking.

"No idea, but we will have to make ourselves scarce for the evening. We could probably spend most of the time in the library and use tonight to catch up on some study."

"Really? I had something completely different in mind..." Sirius whispered into her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione giggled as she felt him move away to look at her.

"Hmmm...I guess my homework can wait, for a little while."

"Excellent work Miss Potter," said Sirius against her lips as he went in for a proper kiss this time.

Barely had their lips touched when James' voice invaded their private sanctuary.

"Oi! When I told you guys to get a room the other day; I didn't mean it as an invitation to come into the boys dormitory for a snogging session."

The couple looked down at their position on the latter's bed. They were sitting on their knees with their legs tucked in beneath them, inches apart, and completely innocent.

Hermione reached out and pulled the curtains shut around them.

She heard James grab some textbooks from the underside of his bed and go to leave the room.

He shouted back to them, "Don't forget a silencing charm!"

"GET OUT JAMES!" Sirius and Hermione shouted back in unison.

Barely a moment after they had shouted at him they heard him drop the books. The stream of dull thuds that gently pervaded the room indicated that James had dropped his books down the stairs leading down the common room.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she wondered if James was alright, and the couple whipped back the curtains and hurtled out of the room, Sirius equally frightened of the potential state of his best friend. They ran partway down the stairs to where James was standing, completely dumbstruck, to the sight of Remus and Estrella.

"Looks like they didn't need our help after all," smirked Sirius.

Hermione, batted him across the arm, but she was smiling at the scene of Remus wrapping his arms around Estrella in order to pull her closer, while she rested her head on his shoulder. Apparently both were oblivious to the others in the room.

"Come on, let's leave them to it," said Hermione pulling her brother and her boyfriend, by their collars, towards the portrait door with one hand, while stooping to pick up the rejected textbooks with the other.


	23. Vince tuum daemonia

**It was really difficult for me to get this chapter finished. I think that writer's block may be settling in. We'll see how we go for the next chapter.**

**Have fun reading xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Vince tuum daemonia<strong>

A blaze of red curls approached the table containing Sirius, Hermione and James.

Lily herself had spent a considerable amount of time in the library on this relatively warm Saturday morning and was curious as to why Sirius and James especially were in the library instead of outside enjoying the grounds.

Perhaps they were planning something involving Severus or herself? They never lost an opportunity to hex Severus.

"Can someone tell me why you guys have spent the last few hours camped out in here?"

Without looking up from her essay, Hermione replied, "Because the common room is, for lack of a better word, occupied."

Lily's eyebrows converged in confusion.

"Occupied? By what?"

Sirius replied this time, looking up at Lily, "Remus and Estrella."

This did nothing to diminish Lily's bewilderment.

"Remus and Estrella what?"

"Probably snogging their brains out by now," said James, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!"

"I know what you mean, took them long enough. James, could you pass that book that is sticking out of the shelf behind you?"

James passed her the book.

The news had finally registered in Lily's brain and she sat down heavily on the extra seat at the table.

"So, Remus and Estrella, eh?"

"Yeah, that just leaves me all alone..." said James, wiggling his eyebrows at Lily.

"Eurgh James. I would never go out with you. Even if you were the last human being left on the face of the Earth."

"I will win you over one day my fair maiden."

"In your dreams," she replied to James before turning her back to him and talking Hermione instead, "Do you think it would be safe to go back up to the Common Room after lunch?"

"We'll have to see if they come down for lunch. If they come down to eat, I think it would be quite safe. Although, we cannot say anything about what we saw. If they want us to know, they will tell us in their own time. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others echoed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The small group of friends walked to the Great Hall for lunch with a mixture of excitement and slight apprehension at the prospect of having to face Remus and Estrella.

Walking down the marble staircase, hand in hand with Sirius, Hermione thought about whether this latest development in Remus' life had occurred the first time around. If it had happened occurred, why had Remus never spoken of her? Granted, she and Remus were not that close, and much of the time they had spent together had been as teacher and student.

They walked through the vast, oak doors and pointed their feet in the direction of Gryffindor table. Before they had even gotten close to where Estrella and Remus were sitting, another shocking sight befell them.

Peter was sitting, deep in conversation with none other than Ayemeric Goyle at the Slytherin table. Hermione had previously established this to be Gregory Goyle's father. He was a couple of years above Hermione, but his oversized physique made him appear much older that what he really was, thus creating a contradiction to his bovine intelligence.

Peter and Ayemeric were speaking in hushed tones over their cottage pie, until Peter gave out a loud yelp. Apparently, Goyle had kicked him in the shins while simultaneously making rather indiscreet hand gestures to indicate to Peter that his friends had arrived.

Peter took one glance over his shoulder at the open mouths of his friends and shot up from his seat, almost upsetting the jug of pumpkin juice near his elbow.

"What is Peter doing at the Slytherin table?" whispered Lily to Hermione.

"No idea," replied Hermione.

Their eyes followed his form as he quickly trotted from the other end of the Hall to where they were standing.

"Oww! Sirius, let go."

Hermione had become acutely aware of Sirius' ever tightening grip on her hand. As he let go, Hermione massaged her fingers with her other hand as she felt the blood rush back into them.

"Who's going to be the lucky one to speak to him about why the heck he was over there, talking to a Slytherin Fifth year?" questioned Sirius.

Lily, Hermione and Sirius all turned to look at James, whom Peter had an inherent fascination with.

"Come on, mate, summon up some of that Lion's courage and find out what he was doing over there."

James turned to look at his friend with a slightly put-out frown.

"Alright, but you owe me a chocolate frog for this," said James as he began to stride over to intercept Peter before he joined the group. The 'pain' would be less apparent if he did not have an audience watching his every move.

James pulled his shoulders back, puffed out his chest and walked purposefully forward. Even though Peter was his friend, he still wanted to cast an aura of power around himself. He had the outward appearance of someone who knew what they were doing, however, on the inside he did not have a clue what about what he was going to say. Peter was his friend, how do you stand up to and question a friend?

Peter had been acting very strangely lately and James wondered whether Goyle's sudden appearance in the picture had anything to do with it. Despite this thought, when James reached Peter and had a good, close look at him he thought better of his previous assumptions.

No Slytherin in their right mind would befriend this dopey lad and allow him to join their ranks. In fact, James often wondered why Peter was not placed in Hufflepuff.

"Peter, just a quick question about...something. What the heck were you doing over there with a Slytherin? Moreover, a Slytherin who could also pin you to the ground and beat the stuffing out of you?"

Peter adopted a neutral facial expression and spoke with almost practised precision.

"Goyle had a question about something and since I was the only other person around, he asked me."

This did not sit well with James. Peter was not all that talented academically, and besides Goyle was in Fifth year. There would be no way Peter would be able to help him with that. James prodded further.

"What are you helping him with?"

"It is just some extracurricular activities. Do you want to go and sit over there with Remus? I'm famished."

James was startled with this sudden, desperate need on Peter's part to change conversation topics. He decided that perhaps a full frontal attack was not the best way to approach the topic and that he would re-visit the issue later, so as to not arouse suspicion.

They sat down at Gryffindor table with Remus and the others, who had arrived during James' conversation with Peter. As James and Peter sat down, the others, sans Remus and Estrella, glared at him as though hoping to use non-existent powers of Legilimency to elicit an answer from him.

He gave them a look which said "Later!" and they immediately switched their attention to Peter who was thoroughly unconcerned, and began to unashamedly shovel more cottage pie into his mouth.

It had been a most peculiar day and the group, with the exception of Remus and Estrella who were blissfully unaware, could not wait for it to be over.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione was sitting, staring at the map, tracing her finger over the various people walking around the castle in their haste to get back to their common rooms before curfew.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight flicker of someone's name. As she turned her head towards the name she saw a string of letters which was very familiar: Remus Lupin. She watched his dot steadily disappear off the edge of the map.

She breathed a sigh of relief because she knew that he was making his way over to the Shrieking Shack for his transformation. That was until James, who had been sitting next to her, looked over and noticed the dot disappear.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?" said Hermione, feigning ignorance.

"That said Remus Lupin".

It was not a question.

"I know it did," continued James, "What is Remus Lupin doing at Hogwarts? He is meant to be at home. He said his mother was ill and that he was needed at home."

"I'm sure it is a mistake. There is no way that he could still be here," said Hermione, looking slightly nervous.

"The map never lies Hermione, you of all people should know that."

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for this," said Hermione with as much conviction as she could musters.

James sat still for a moment as though he were a superhero creating a far-fetched scheme that would save the day.

"I'm sure there _is_ a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, and I'm going to find out what it is. Coming Sirius? Peter?"

Sirius looked up from his overdue Charms essay and grinned, clearly glad for the distraction.

Peter, who had been staring into the fire for the last 10 minutes, immediately snapped his head up at the prospect of an adventure.

Hermione's panic began to effervesce up and out of her.

"WHAT! You can't go wandering across the grounds in the middle of the night all alone."

"Why not? We have the cloak, and if you are so worried, you can tag along as well."

"I will not 'tag along', as you so called it. I will be reporting you to Professor McGonagall."

She began to walk alongside the others as they made their way over to the portrait hole, yelling at them the whole way.

It was only when she had finished her rant that she realised that they were almost at the giant, oak front doors of the castle.

"Looks like you are coming along anyway," smirked Sirius.

"Shut up," said Hermione crossing her arms in frustration. They were now walking across the grounds. Miraculously they had not yet come across Filch.

Sirius mocked a look of deep hurt before moving to stand next to her. He looped both his arms around her, pulling her into a hug from the side.

"Think of it as a wonderful, educational adventure that –"

Sirius was stopped short by a loud howl.

"Oh no!" thought Hermione as she began to panic, "He's already transformed. If Remus finds us when he is in this state, there is the very real possibility that he could kill us."

Hermione felt the adrenalin begin to course through her body as the first howl was followed by several others.

"Full moon tonight," remarked James quietly.

"I'm sure Hagrid's got loads of animals in the forest that would make those kinds of noises," chuckled Peter nervously.

Hermione shivered and edged closer into Sirius. He responded by tightening his arms around her even more firmly.

James consulted the map to determine where they were in relation to what the map said was Remus.

"He keeps disappearing and re-appearing. The last I saw was that he was at the Whomping Willow."

They slowly walked over to where the Whomping Willow was, careful to stop just out of the reach of those extremely dangerous and treacherous branches.

"He should be somewhere around here. His dot is right on top of the Whomping Willow. He couldn't have climbed the tree, could he? What's he doing out here anyway?"

James peered up as though he expected Remus to jump down any second.

Suddenly the group heard a rip-roaring growl followed by a high-pitched howl.

The group immediately stiffened, turning their bodies slowly to the direction of the sound.

Brown fur stood up, all on end, so that it was illuminated by the full moon. Yellow eyes gleamed in the dark like tiny, yellow lamplights. Teeth were bared, another growl building up behind them.

Without a second thought, the group screamed at the tops of their lungs and bolted back to the castle.

Across the grass they pelted at full speed. Hermione even twisted her ankle on the uneven ground, but she ignored the pain and kept on running, knowing full well what they had seen and what it could do to them if it caught them.

Finally, they made it to Gryffindor common room, grateful that everyone else had gone to bed and that they would not have to explain their state.

Hermione collapsed onto the nearest sofa, chest heaving and ankle throbbing. She felt the seat depress beside her and surmised that it was Sirius that was sitting next to her.

James panted out his words from the couch opposite her, "Was...that...what I...think..it was?"

He took a deep breath in before wheezing, "Werewolf?"

Hermione looked at him, seeing the fear and betrayal in his eyes, before slowly nodding her head.

She watched the others as the pieces of the puzzle slowly clicked into place.

"He can't be..." whispered Sirius, "He would have said something...the map has to be lying."

"The map never lies," said Hermione in a small voice.


	24. Comperit, quae adhuc in perditionem

**I know that I usually update much quicker than this, but I haven't been feeling well lately, so I haven't been writing much. Also, I'm finding that the chapters are getting longer and more complicated, so it is generally taking me longer to write them. The time gap between the last chapter and this one is bound to become the norm as opposed to the exception because of this.**

**I wrote most of this when I was supposed to be sitting and listening to a lecture, so of course, the chapter took priority.**

**So, until however long the next chapter takes...**

**Happy reading xx**

**Chapter 23: ****C****omperit,****quae adhuc****in perditionem**

The days following the discovery of this part of Remus' identity were fraught with tension. Hermione would often flick her eyes nervously in the direction of either James or Sirius, only to catch them doing the same to the other custodians of this secret.

Each of them attempted to channel their nervous energies into their school work, however, even Hermione who was well practised in burying her worry with work, could do nothing to temper her frustration.

She was so very worried about the friendship between the boys and whether they would be able to weather this storm. It was the first time their comradeship had been tested by such adversity and they had resorted to communicating via non-committal grunts. They sat brooding on their thoughts, interrupted only by an occasional squeak from Peter.

The problems with Peter had been pushed to the backburner in light of recent events. There had been many a discussion in the Third Year Girls dormitory about what Lily had witnessed in the Great Hall, and Hermione was sure that these discussions were a parallel to what the others in the group would have been thinking.

It was not until three days after the full moon that Remus finally stumbled back through the portrait hole. For the most part, the occupants of the common room did not bat an eyelid at this; however, there were several pairs of eyes that zoomed up immediately. Clearly, this was a very practised move, and done more out of habit in the past few days without much meaning, because it took several seconds for them to realise that it was indeed Remus Lupin walking through the portrait door.

Whilst the normal clanging and goings on in the common room continued, the silence between the friends was impenetrable.

It was Remus who first broke the silence, slightly perplexed at his friends' sudden coldness towards him.

"So...what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much - Sirius, Peter and I were put in detention for some minor disturbances we may or may not have not have caused. Hermione received yet another one hundred and twelve percent in Defence against the Dark Arts...oh, and we ran into a werewolf whilst casually strolling the grounds several nights ago. You wouldn't know anything about that, Remus, would you?"

Remus' face changed colours more drastically than a toy kaleidoscope. His cheeks went from their normal rosy colour to a sea green, followed by a sallowy-white that resembled milk that had been left in the sun for several days.

"N...n...no, of course I don't know anything about t...that!" stammered Remus.

"Is that so?" growled Sirius menacingly.

"Please," begged Hermione, "let's go talk about this somewhere more private".

She led the boys up to their dormitory, where, forgetting all pretence, she flicked her wand to perform a non-verbal silencing charm. Fortunately for her, everyone else was too focused on Remus, and did not notice the lack of sound that preceded the spell.

They each sat on their respective beds atop the deep red bedcovers, with Hermione joining Sirius on his bed.

Once everyone had taken their place, the interrogation began.

"How long have you been a werewolf Remus?" said James in such a way that everyone in the room could feel his own anguish. It was very apparent that in these few moments, their friendship hung in the balance.

There was a moment of silence before the wolf replied.

"I was bitten when I was about six years old."

"All this time!" James had exploded, "All this time you've been out friend and you never thought to trouble us with this information!"

Sirius' face had turned an angry red and his usually controlled emotions were spilling out of him like water from a broken cauldron.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Sirius.

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, gaping like a fish, in an attempt to chose his words wisely.

Finally he spoke.

"I was afraid."

Knowing that her friends needed more answers than this, Hermione took the opportunity to probe further. She did not expect the others to approach the topic in a delicate manner, and she could not allow them to lose their friend for the sake of a few misplaced questions.

"Why were you afraid, Remus?"

At the sound of his name, Remus looked up at Hermione and saw the mixture of kindness and concern marring her usually bright expression.

"The entire Wizarding community sees me as an outcast. You don't know what that's like."

Hermione bit back a reply that would have indicated that she knew exactly what it was like to be an outcast in an already ostracized community. However, now was not the time or the place.

James appeared to be battling several different emotions at once and Hermione could feel Sirius sitting very still and tense beside her. Pater had his whole bead bowed and was fiddling with the corner of the blanket on his bed, winding it around and around his finger.

James pulled himself together first, and asked what would be his final question that evening, in as firm as voice as he could muster.

"We are your friends Remus; we would never cast you away, so why would you think that we would?"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was with a heavy heart that Hermione had to leave this conversation, barely ten minutes after it had begun.

Whilst Remus was justifying his absences, a barn owl that Hermione recognised as one belonging to the school had tapped its beak on the window closest to Sirius' bed. It ruffled it's previously smooth feathers and waited patiently to be let in.

Hermione leaned over to unclasp the latch of the window, curious but slightly frustrated at the very poor timing.

She immediately recognised the narrow, loopy writing as Dumbledore's and let out a noise of frustration.

This small noise broke the concentration of the others long enough for Sirius to enquire into his girlfriend's behaviour.

"It's from Dumbledore," said Hermione slitting open the envelope.

Her eyes scanned across the parchment quickly, gathering all the essential details in barely a moment. Her eyes narrowed, almost into slits, as they zoomed down to the bottom of the page.

"Sorry, guys, but I really have to go and meet Dumbledore. Remus, I'm sorry to leave like this, but you all will have to fill me in when I get back."

She promptly left the dormitory before any one of them could formulate a question in their heads. She did not have the time nor the inclination, to think of any excuses for her sudden departure and instead, she mentally cursed Dumbledore for her forced removal from the group as Remus was just beginning to account for his actions.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The intense blue eyes contained a curious mixture of excitement and fear. It was with these subtle hints that Hermione was able to ascertain exactly why she had been summoned at this late hour.

"You've found one, haven't you!" she cried out with increasing fervour.

"Which one?" she added, with a bit more dignity.

She could barely contain her excitement, so great was her need to find out any hint of new information.

Dumbledore obliged her question with an inclination of his head towards her.

"Indeed, Miss Potter. Using the facts that you had given me I was able to deduct the location of the Gaunt Shack and was fortunate enough to come across the Ring Horcrux."

Insurmountable questions frothed up inside Hermione and she temporarily stilled her brain (as much as was possible) as she waited patiently for Dumbledore to answer. However, she indulged herself one question, the most pertinent of the ones she intended to ask her Headmaster.

"Did you try on the ring?"

Fear gripped at her every fibre as she contemplated the consequences of Dumbledore having tried of the ring.

The image of a blackened hand rose up in front of her and she forced herself to use fact to assess the situation. She looked down at Dumbledore's fingers and saw them to be healthy and intact.

It was not until she let out a breath of relief that she realised that she had been holding her breath at all.

The only thing left to do now was to destroy it.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "Sir, how are we..."

However, Dumbledore finished her sentence.

"Going to destroy the Horcrux? I myself have been contemplating the matter and have come to several conclusions based on both what you have told me and also on some of my own research."

His hand unconsciously settled on a pile of books that looked like they had, until very recently, belonged in the school library.

"There are a few options we can consider: the very dangerous Fiendfyre, Basilisk venom which is very difficult to get hold of, or we could try our luck with the sword of Gryffindor."

Hermione opened her mouth to begin to contest this, however, Dumbledore cut her off once more.

"I understand that in this timeline, Harry Potter is yet to be born, let alone be able to use the sword against the Basilisk, however the sword has been around for centuries. In this time, I think it would be reasonable to say that the sword has been imbued with any number of destructive materials. We should, at the very least, try it against the ring. If it fails, then we may pursue the other options."

Hermione glanced to a point just behind Dumbledore's left shoulder where the sword of Godric Gryffindor was hanging proudly in its transparent glass case. She bit her lip in anticipation, a move which was not missed by Dumbledore.

"Miss Potter, let us at least try."

Hermione nodded her head in acquiescence and watched with bated breath as Dumbledore stood from his magnificent chair to collect the sword from its resting place.

"Please be careful sir, the horcruxs have a tendency to put up a bit of a fight if they sense impending doom."

Dumbledore looked up at Hermione and took in her pale face, dark brown eyes creating a stark contrast against this.

"Do not worry Miss Potter; I will not let anything happen to you."

Hermione chose to ignore the connotations of that statement and continued to hold her breath as Dumbledore lifted the ruby hilt of the sword above his head.

The dark stone of the ring glittered menacingly at its place on the desk which was devoid of its usual possessions pertaining to Dumbledore's position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In a flash of silver, he let the blade fall onto the ring and a long drawn out scream could be heard amongst the sound of the stone cracking.

Hermione shielded her eyes as though there was a bright light that she had to protect herself from. When she deemed it safe, she lowered her arms and stared at the place where the ring still sat.

A giant crack had appeared down the centre of it. The glint of the stone had been removed and it appeared so very lifeless.

Hermione almost laughed when she realised that the sword was indeed capable of destroying horcruxs. It had been so easy. So very easy and she relished that thought that Tom Riddle had been arrogant enough to believe that his secret was safe, in this time, or her own.

Immediately after thinking this her thoughts turned to Dumbledore. He had reclaimed his rightful place in his chair and was sitting, staring at the place on his desk where the ring sat.

Hermione took this as her cue to leave and let herself out the door and down the stone staircase.

'One problem down,' she thought, rather flippantly, 'one more to go!'


	25. Lam ergo cognito

**Sorry for the long wait, i haven't had any internet connection for a few days. I'm not hugely proud of this chapter, but it sets up the next one which i love and adore, therefore it is necessary to include.**

**As always,**

**Happy Reading this time with i promise to update sooner xx  
><strong>

**Chapter 24: Lam ergo cognitis**

It had been several weeks since the incident involving the Marauders' Map and while tensions had not completely dissipated, they had cooled enough to espouse some sense of normality back into their daily routine.

Hermione had gone back to the Common Room, almost bouncing with euphoria. It was a feeling that was also slightly tinged with trepidation. She wondered whether Voldemort would be able to feel these sudden losses of himself – whether he would find out what they were doing. However, Hermione relieved herself with the fact that she was at Hogwarts and she was under the protection of Dumbledore. Surely Tom Riddle would not be stupid enough to even attempt to penetrate the hallowed halls.

When Hermione reached the Common Room on that night, she was disappointed to find it in a state of semi-darkness and complete abandonment. It was late and everybody had already gone to bed in anticipation of tomorrow's lessons. She climbed the staircase to the Third Year Boys' Dormitory and knocked softly on the door.

There was no reply.

Her buoyant attitude was somewhat weakened as she realised that she would have to wait until the morning to find out how the rest of the confrontation had progressed.

Making an impatient noise, she quietly crept down the stairs so as to not wake any of the students.

When she was only halfway down the stairs she heard a door creak open behind her and soft, hesitant footsteps moving towards her.

"Mione?" a doubtful voice whispered.

Hermione turned around and was confronted with a pale and drawn face.

"Remus! You scared me!"

"Sorry," he mumbled in a barely audible voice.

Seeing the hurt expression on his face, Hermione quickly justified her actions.

"No, no, it's alright. I guess I just didn't expect anyone to be here at this time when the Common Room was empty."

She stared at Remus enquiringly.

"Speaking of which, what are you doing down here anyway?"

The paleness of Remus' face coloured slightly at Hermione's question. Clearly the discussion had created more questions that what it had answered.

"I couldn't sleep," said Remus, not giving away any more information other than his reply.

Hermione nodded before adding her own sentiments.

"I couldn't sleep either...would you like to join me downstairs with some hot chocolate?"

Remus nodded eagerly feeling glad that Hermione had not pressed him for answers.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They sat cross legged on the floor, leaning against the back of one of the sofas, warming their toes at the grate of the fireplace.

They had spent some time chatting about their subjects and teachers, however, it was not nearly as much of a discussion as Hermione would have liked. She had spent a good part of the last half hour almost talking to completely to herself while Remus sipped at his drink and occasionally offered a small sound of agreement. Therefore, it was a bit of a surprise for Hermione when Remus finally asked her a question.

"How long have you known?"

This seemingly simple question left Hermione dumbstruck. She had no clue about how to go about answering this question. How on Earth could she tell him that she had known for almost eight years when they had technically only been friends for only half that time?

She decided that being slightly evasive was the only way to go.

"I've known for awhile."

"How?"

Again Hermione did not know how to explain herself.

She took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves and to give her more time to think.

"I did my maths...and I once had a friend who was a werewolf. I learned all the signs pretty quick."

"Oh...OK."

Remus fell silent once more and once again the room was only filled with the sound of occasional sips taken from the hot chocolate. Neither of the room's occupants knew how to break the tension that now pervaded the room.

Hermione could not take the oppressive strain and decided to take action, and take it fast.

"Remus," she said, perhaps a little too forcefully because she could see his shoulders flinch back a little at the sound of his name.

"You have to know that your friends, no matter what they may have said, are still your friends, and they love you as if you were a brother to them. Heck, you are a brother to them, in all the ways that matter. Even if they can do that you are a werewolf,_ I_ don't care and I will make sure that the others don't care either."

She added the last part while twisting and turning the knuckles of her right hand in her left palm.

"Thank you," said Remus in a voice that was slightly more confident than before.

Hermione watched him carefully, as for the first time that evening, Remus smiled. It was small and tentative, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Remus decided to continue speaking at Hermione's own reassuring smile. He looked at the deep brown eyes that had crinkled slightly at the edges with joy, took and deep breath and continued with his explanation.

"You can relax Hermione – despite the look on your face I know that you are very tense inside and that you want to find out what happened after you left."

"You know me too well," said Hermione, unsure of whether she should be glad that Remus was going to tell her the full story, or annoyed that he knew her well enough to know that she was desperate to find out and was purposefully withholding the information.

"The others are OK with it," he shrugged his shoulders at Hermione's disbelieving expression.

"They really are OK with it?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah...they were a bit upset at how I had not told them about it for so long, but we talked it out and it's all sorted."

"Boys talking things out...well I'll be..."

Hermione knew that the boys would have been a little more than 'upset' when it came to keeping a secret such as this from them. Remus had an intensely irritating habit of downplaying everything to make it seem less important.

Now that all had been revealed, Hermione felt as though a great weight had been lifted and as though she could breathe properly for the first time in a long time.

The pair chatted incessantly until all the hot chocolate and accompanying marshmallows had been greatly depleted, and the fire in the grate had ceased to keep them warm.

It was then and only them that the pair said their good-nights, retreated to their respective dormitories and crawled under the beautifully warmed maroon covers of their beds.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Siiirrrriiiiuuuusss?"

"Yeeeaaahhh..."

Sirius looked around at Hermione, wondering what was the reason for the sugar sweet and manipulating tone.

"My parents are having a bit of a get-together for Halloween this year and I was wondering if you would like to come as my date?"

Sirius frowned slightly at this proposition.

"Halloween? Aren't we still at school during Halloween?"

It was at this that Hermione smiled.

"Yes, but my parents got special permission from Dumbledore to allow any students who are invited, to be allowed to leave Hogwarts for the evening so that they could attend with their parents."

Sirius pretended to think hard for a moment.

"Oh well, in that case, I guess I'll have to come. What about these guys?"

He added the last question with his thumb poking out in the direction of his friends.

"They are invited as well, so you won't be alone all evening."

"Cool. I guess I'll be coming then."

Hermione smirked, "For them or for me."

Sirius chose his words wisely, knowing full well that the others were listening for his response.

"Both," he answered rather diplomatically.

Hermione hugged him around the shoulders in response before whispering in his ear, "Ma invited all the snotty nosed purebloods and it would otherwise be such a bore. I am really glad that you are coming."

Sirius hugged her back and he too whispered his reply, "Glad to be of service".

Hermione pulled back and playfully hit him on the shoulders before speaking to the group at large.

"You can all bring dates too."

At this, James got a mischievous glint in his eye. He knew that Lily Evans had heard Hermione's small announcement about dates.

He looked over at his beloved 'Lily-Petal' only to get a firm "NO!" before he had even opened his mouth.

He turned away looking slightly crestfallen, but the hard glint was still in his eyes.

Remus had immediately looked over to Estrella and she returned to favour by batting her eyelids and blowing him a kiss.

This resulted in a Remus that resembled the colour of beetroot.

Peter, on the other hand, was trying to catch the eye of Heloise; however, Hermione noticed that she was staring resolutely at the wall opposite. She chuckled.

'Good Luck Heloise,' she thought as she turned her attention back to Sirius and her breakfast, in that order, of course.


	26. Dememoria praeterita et futura creare

**Hello happy readers,**

**I just want to start by saying that this chapter is one of my favourites. I have a very vivid mental picture of these scenes and I hope that I have done it justice with my writing and that you are all able to see what I see in this scene.**

**It was one of the very first chapters that I wrote, and it makes me wish I had the resources to host a party like this. **

**You can say cruel things about all the other chapters if you want to, just don't be mean about this one. Lol.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do, it's a long one. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy reading xx**

**Chapter 25 - ****De****memoria ****praeterita et**** futura**** creare**

Silver taffeta was artfully draped from each of the walls of the ballroom at Potter Manor. It exuded an elegance and class that could not be acquired or learned. It came from being born into a world of opulence and frivolity.

Small tables dotted the perimeter of the room, each also swathed in silver fabric. The glassware sitting atop each table gently refracted the candlelight into a myriad of colour, adding a warm glow that extended to the dance floor at the centre of the room. Small pumpkins with names carved into them, under the cut out faces, acted as place cards for the guests.

Hermione ignored the ethereal beauty of the room as she paused in the doorway. She was gracefully dressed in long chiffon dress robes. An empire waist highlighted the smallest part of her torso while the tiered skirt flared out to her ankles. The dusky rose colour of the gown added more of a glow to her already pink cheeks.

'He's not here,' she thought as disappointment and embarrassment flooded her body.

Her thoughts were cut short and when she felt a hand move into her own.

"You look beautiful," a voice buzzed into her ear. Recognising the voice, she relaxed into him. His hand slid over her lower back and hooked onto her hip. Her eyes lost their uneasiness as they glided together across the polished wooden floor.

"Young Mr Black," a voice wheezed nearby, interrupting their peace.

"Mr Pettigrew, a pleasure to see you again," said Sirius, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Likewise."

He turned to look at Hermione. She had the most terrified look on her face.

"And this must be Miss Potter," he said with a slight smirk that made Hermione squirm with discomfort. It felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Mr Pettigew's eyes remained on Hermione and he rubbed his hands together gleefully as he spoke.

"My Peter, speaks very highly of you, very highly indeed, Miss Potter."

"I shall have to thank him the next time I see him," said Hermione calmly, not giving away any of her discomfort.

However, Sirius felt Hermione begin to shake beneath his hand and he had seen the look on her face moments earlier. He knew he had to, for whatever reason, get her away from this man.

"Hermione, love, I think I see your mother and father over there. They appear to be waiting for us."

He turned and looked disdainfully at Peter's father.

"Once again, Mr Pettigrew, a pleasure speaking with you, but we must not keep Mr and Mrs Potter waiting. Send my regards to Mrs Pettigrew and Peter."

He guided Hermione back out the door and into the deserted corridor. Tears that threatened to spill over during their conversation with Mr Pettigrew now flowed freely, leaving a web of faint black mascara lines.

Sirius gently moved a rogue curl out of the way before pulling Hermione closer to him in a firm hug.

He whispered a few words of comfort before pulling her away from him. Silver eyes bored into brown.

"Can you explain to me what this is all about?" he said, in a kind voice.

Hermione simply shook her head.

Sirius sighed. He was torn between wanting to find out why Hermione would suddenly burst into tears or go vague over the most random matters, and between wanting to respect her and her privacy. Perhaps she would tell him one day about what was going on, but he did not know if he could wait for that day.

"Please Hermione, you can talk to me. I won't tell a soul, please Hermione, you know I won't."

In her frightened and vulnerable state, she almost gave in to his plea, but stopped at the last minute. She knew that it would destroy him to find out why she had reacted the way she had.

The truth was that Peter's father had reminded Hermione of Peter himself at that age, in her 'past'. They shared the same watery blue eyes and the same wheezy voice. On any other day her reaction may have not been so severe, but tonight was Halloween night. It was the night that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed Harry's parents. It was that night that had begun it all. Seeing that man had brought back many repressed memories for her and she had needed to get away from that time of fear and hurt.

In her mind's eye she saw not Peter as a boy, not his father, but Wormtail as a man. It was the same Wormtail that had as good as murdered Harry's parents with his own hands, then looked their son in the eye and begged for forgiveness.

She saw a memory of Sirius. He had been shouting.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Hermione winced at this memory. She saw not the Sirius standing before her now, but the emaciated one from that day in the Shrieking shack. The one who survived off rats and lived in a cave so that he could be close to Harry.

She pulled her mind from that dark place and pushed herself into the arms of Sirius. She had to know that he was alright. She had to feel, physically feel, that he was safe, and healthy and whole, not the shadow of the man that she had once met.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her shaking frame until her sobs had subsided.

Still holding on to Hermione, Sirius directed her towards the front door of the Manor. As they approached the door, Sirius paused for a moment and muttered a spell under his breath. A whizzing sound preceded the forms of two travelling cloaks that were zooming towards them. Sirius reached out to snatch them from the air and deftly fastened one to himself and the other onto a slightly calmer Hermione.

He opened the front door and the couple stepped out into the gardens. Although it was not yet winter, the air was still brisk, however, it was not the cool air that made Hermione gasp as she gazed out into the perfectly manicured lawns of Potter Manor. She could see the shadows and outlines of various trees and statues, however, hovering in the air were hundreds upon hundreds of twinkling lights. Upon further inspection she saw that they were, in fact, tiny little luminescent fairies.

"It's amazing," whispered an awe-struck Hermione.

"Yes," said Sirius in an equally hushed tone, "you are."

Before Hermione could respond she felt his lips latch onto hers in a searing kiss. Their mouths were perfectly synchronised and it was only when Hermione felt herself go light-headed from lack of oxygen, did she break their connection.

Part of her was yearning for more. She never wanted it to end, however, she was far too pragmatic about the situation.

"We better get inside," she said, her mouth twisting with regret, "we will be missed and they will start asking awkward questions."

Sirius nodded soundlessly and hand in hand, they begun to move back inside. He knew she spoke the truth about going back to the others, but part of him wondered why she had pulled away like that.

Did she no longer like him like she said she did? His head was flooded with innumerable and unanswerable questions as they made their way back to the ballroom.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As Hermione had helped Ma P with the preparations for the evening, she had helped to create the seating plan. This had allowed her to pick any table she wanted for herself and her friends to sit at.

She had eventually chosen an out-of-the-way table in the corner of the ballroom. Here they were free to be themselves without having to adhere to the decorum of the Pureblood society.

They chattered all through the prawn cocktail entree. It was mostly Remus catching up on what had been happening in the last 24 hours since he had seen the others, and vice versa. Peter watched on with a rapturous expression, seemingly happy to be included in the group. Talk moved on during the roast duck main course, to what they would do when they had to go back to Hogwarts the following day, before inevitable moving onto Quidditch just in time for dessert.

Hermione chose not to participate in this conversation and instead concentrated on her delicious dark chocolate parfait complete with white chocolate skull on top.

Sirius felt her hand underneath the table several times. The soft but insistent touch was reassuring to Hermione who, despite being mostly calm, still felt her blood boil every time she looked at the traitorous Peter. The only thing that was stopping Hermione smashing the parfait glass on his head and using the shards to tear him a new jugular, was the notion that Peter had not done anything to anyone, yet.

Throughout the meal, the band had been playing music from the likes of classical Muggle composers in an effort to create a relaxed environment, however, now the feast was over and it was time to dance.

Without even asking Hermione if she wanted to dance, Sirius took Hermione's hand and whisked her off towards the dance floor. Hermione, who had been conversing with James and Lily up until this point, was left bewildered and shot one enquiring look at a beaming Lily.

Once amid the throng of guests, Sirius gently placed one hand on her waist and took her hand in his other one. They floated around the dance floor aimlessly, lost in the music.

When Hermione and Sirius left, Lily raised one auburn brow at James, silently questioning him why she was still sitting at the table, while Hermione was being gracefully twirled around the dance floor. Hermione giggled when she looked back just in time to see Lily turn her back to James in a huff.

As the intensity of the music increased, so too did Sirius' grip on Hermione. After several songs, in which silence prevailed between the two, Hermione decided that enough was enough. She pulled Sirius' hand to the top of her shoulder, and pulled her own arms around his neck, lifting herself up to the tips of her toes.

She touched her lips to his. It was gentle but insistent, and like many perfect kisses it was over much too soon. The song had finished and many people were retreating back to their seats. Sirius and Hermione suddenly became very self-conscious as the blockade of people shielding them was rapidly disappearing.

Arms still looped around one another, they simply smiled at one another and continued to sway on the spot as another song begun.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Remus and Estrella in a similar position. Her smile widened. Estrella was sweet, kind and above all, tolerant. Once the time came for Remus to reveal his 'furry little problem' to Estrella, Hermione knew that she would not scorn him or cast him away.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Whew! That was exhausting. I am completely out of breath," puffed Hermione as she plonked herself down in her chair, quite a while later. After a few slow dances, it was back to a quick step tempo.

"Glad one of us is," spoke a disgruntled Lily. James had attempted two dances with her before Lily thought it was safer for him to remain on his chair. Apparently, James was as 'talented' as Harry was when it came to dancing.

Sirius had just arrived carrying goblets of pumpkin juice, one for Hermione and one for himself. After handing Hermione her goblet he sat down on the chair next to her.

Hermione pulled her chair as close as possible to his and leaned into him. She had never felt more at peace with the world than she did right at this very moment.

**I know that Sirius technically performed underage magic when he summoned the cloaks, but i figured that with all the guests at the Ball, the ministry would not be able to detect which magic belongs to which person, therefore they would not know that it was Sirius that performed the spell. That's why he didn't get caught.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, and as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) :) :)  
><strong>


	27. Quid fiery valeat

**I am still trying to get over my writer's block, but I have pushed myself to get this out there to you. I'll agree that it's hardly my best work, but I am glad that it is done. **

**Anyways enough of my ranting, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Happy days xx **

**Chapter 26: Quid fiery valeat**

After all the goodbyes had been said and the guests had gone home, Hermione had retreated to the soft glow of her bedroom and reflected on the night she had had.

True enough it had begun as something terrible, in spite of this, it had been a wonderful source of memories for her to look back on.

Her lips tingled at the mere memory of Sirius and herself kissing. It had been warm and tender. Full of passion. In short, it was amazing.

In a couple of weeks there was a Hogsmeade weekend and Hermione and Sirius had already agreed to spend the time together. Of course, they would also be going back to Hogwarts together in the morning. However, she decided that tomorrow was not soon enough.

After pulling on her pyjamas – a pale green tank with silky soft, white pants – she tiptoed softly so that the polished wooden floors would not creak, until she reached the end of the corridor. The lamps that were high above on the walls were not on, owing to the fact that all the occupants of the house had retreated to bed, so she kept the fingertips of one hand gliding across the walls so that she would know where she was at all times.

When she reached the end of the corridor she was faced with two doors. From behind one she could hear the not so quiet snores of Peter, whom was sharing a room with Remus. Hermione's heart went out the Remus who always took on the most tedious and lack-lustre jobs without complaint. Not only was he (and the others) forced to share a dormitory with Peter at Hogwarts, but even when they were away from Hogwarts he had to put up with him. She resolved to make it up to him, but for now her attention was focused on Sirius.

She moved towards the door that was next to Remus and Peter's. There was no sound coming from the other side of it, but undeterred Hermione carefully turned the knob. Sirius had claimed this bedroom as his even before they all had started at Hogwarts together. Making as little sound as possible she moved swiftly across the room to the enormous four-poster bed in the middle of the room.

She opened the door, flinching slightly at any small noise that was made by the door, to find a dark grey mass spread out under the normally gold coloured covers of the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room she saw that the lump in the middle was Sirius and that he was lying down, sprawled out on his back. She watched as his chest rose and fell a few times as he breathed out of his slightly agape mouth.

Hermione crept across the room and slid neatly under the covers. She sidled up next to Sirius, leaning into his body for warmth. She felt his arms wrap around her frame and pull her in closer whilst he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

Hermione took this as a good sign and was sound asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was the incessant chirruping of the birds and the intense glare of sunlight, which was perfectly positioned on Hermione's face, that would wake her.

Moving into position for her usual body stretch, she was momentarily confused by a warm weight that was holding her body into place.

Looking around at the red and gold decor of the room she recognised where she was.

She felt Sirius stir next to her. She wondered if he was aware that she had invaded his bed in the dead of the night.

He had not seemed entirely lucid or at all articulate last night when she came in and she was worried that he would be confused an think of her sudden appearance as an intrusion of privacy.

She was in the process of thinking of an escape route when she heard a voice buzz into her ear.

"Good morning beautiful."

He nuzzled his face in towards her so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. He evidently was not confused at her sudden emergence in his bed. Hermione was not complaining.

"Good morning," she replied, relaxing into his arms.

"Do you know," said Sirius with a cheeky grin plastered across his face, "that I had the most wonderful dream that a gorgeous looking princess came into my room last night and decided to spend the night in my bed, without my having done anything to get her in there?"

Hermione chuckled lightly at this.

"Sounds like you're still dreaming," she teased.

"Best dream ever," said Sirius while a faint pink blossomed across Hermione's face and neck.

Hermione eased herself out of Sirius' arms and finally managed to stretch.

"We had better get dressed and go down to breakfast before someone comes looking and thinks we are in a compromising position."

Hermione retreated to her own bedroom to get change while leaving Sirius alone in his room so that he too could get changed.

They met at the top of the stairs and descended together, hand in hand, to the dining room below.

When they reached the room they saw that they were the last people down and that everyone else had begun to eat.

Hermione had begun to eat when she heard James speak to her from across the table.

"Mione, I went to your room this morning to find you, but you weren't there. Where have you been all this time?"

He spoke innocently, but his face told a different story.

"I must had just been in the bathroom," mumbled Hermione, who immediately looked over to her parents to see if they had heard.

Pops merely turned the page of the morning delivery of the 'Prophet', however Hermione turned just in time to see Ma lift her delicate brow.

Hermione blushed once more and quickly averted her eyes back down to her own plate of scrambled eggs. After a minute of concentrating on her breakfast she snuck a look over at Sirius who was unconcernedly working his way through several sausages, eggs, toast and bacon.

Hermione twisted her mouth in a disparaging manner, but said nothing.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Whatcha doing?"

Hermione sat down next to Sirius just as he was hastily stowing away some pages of parchment.

"Oh...nothing," he said a little too quickly.

"Really?" said Hermione in a teasing tone, "by the way that you put those pages out of sight so quickly, one might be tempted to think that you were up to something".

Hermione pounced across Sirius' lap in an effort to grab the pages, however, Sirius' arms, thanks to his most recent growth spurt, were considerably longer than his girlfriend's. However, his arms were not adequate enough to cover the title of the book. Even though the gold leaf was peeling away in places, Hermione could just about make out the letters.

"A...ANI...M...ANIM...GU...S..."

She stared at it for a full second before the clues clicked into place.

"Animagus?"

"Yes, that's what it says."

Excitement bubbled up inside Hermione. This was so much more than what she had hoped for. Usually she would have to spell it out for them, but she was considerably impressed that she did not have to put the effort in this time. It was getting a bit weary. Although, in their defence, they were quite good at stringing the clues together when provided with the proper information.

Hermione, of course, was not yet supposed to know about their animagi abilities, and so she posed the necessary questions.

"We don't do human transfiguration until next year. Why do you have an animagi textbook?"

Sirius made a special effort of piling the books and pages on top of one another, and he spoke slowly. Hermione was unsure why he was taking so long to answer her. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that becoming an unregistered animagus was very, very illegal and Hermione was very, very law-abiding.

She could not help but wallow in her own self-consciousness at this thought, and wonder that despite all that happened to her, people still saw her as the prudish bookworm she used to be.

Realising that Sirius had started to speak, Hermione hastily re-arranged her features to an expression of mild interest and curiosity.

"Well," said Sirius, still biding his time, "It is all because James had this idea that we could broaden our horizons and our education. We feel as though Hogwarts is limiting out magical studies."

He paused for a moment, not knowing how to phrase his next words. Hermione took this opportunity to interject and say it for him.

"And so you have decided to learn to become animagi to 'stretch your magical talent' and sneak around the castle at night?"

"I wouldn't have said it in as many words, but yeah, that's the gist of it."

Sirius watched Hermione's face intently, trying to gauge a reaction. Hermione, on the other hand, attempted to show no emotion at all, however, it did not last long.

Her face broke out into a massive grin.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!"

The most dumbfounded expression was poised on Sirius' face.

"Really? You actually think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great idea," said Hermione, still beaming.

"Even though we are probably breaking a thousand and one rules to do it?"

"You could be breaking a million and one rules and I would still love it."

"Wow," said Sirius, still in a slight state of shock that his law-abiding girlfriend was willing him to do something that was not only very illegal, but potentially detrimental to his physical and mental self.

It was at times like this that Sirius counted his blessings and realised how lucky he was to have a girl like his Hermione.


	28. Utrum perfectio sive non inveniens

**Chapter 27: Utrum perfectio sive non inveniens quaerit**

"So, how do you feel about animals?"

Hermione examined Sirius over the top of her Lemon Meringue pie. Lily, who was sitting next to Hermione, thought it rather brave of Sirius to interrupt Hermione when she was eating her dessert. Usually nothing could get between Hermione and dessert. Whilst Sirius was often reckless to the point of foolishness, Lily thought that he should have known better in this instance.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione icily, her fingers clenching slightly around the silver fork that was mid-way to her mouth.

"Just wondering, if you had a choice, what animal would you prefer?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she leaned over and whispered.

"If this is your way to try and figure out what animal you are going to transform into, you're going the wrong way about it. Especially here."

She inclined her head towards the other Gryffindor students who had decided to join them for dinner, and even more importantly, dessert.

"Nah, it's not that, although I am still curious about it. I wish it didn't take so long."

Hermione bit back a retort about the importance of being patient whilst Sirius went back to his own slice of pie with a pensive look on his face.

All was quiet for the sum total of about five seconds before Sirius piped up again.

"But just say you could chose an animal? What animal would you like to have roaming around with you?"

Lily glanced between the couple, then at the half-finished slice of pie on Hermione's plate.

"Sirius, you'd better stop pestering your girlfriend. She is very capable of hurting people who get between her and her food."

Sirius shifted his eyes back over to Hermione who was indeed giving him a look of warning.

He immediately stopped protesting and went back to his food.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Right! So where do we want to go first?"

Sirius was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he and Hermione were walking hand in hand alongside Remus, Estrella and (unfortunately) Peter. James was walking a small distance behind the group with a slightly dejected look upon his face. He was walking alone because Lily had refused his invitation to come with him. She had not deemed his behaviour at the Halloween Ball to be appropriate, and had refused to come along.

Apparently James could not be kept down for too long because his long, drawn out voice was shortly heard from the back of the pack.

"Quuiiiiidddiiiiitch!"

"Merlin, James!" said Estrella exasperatedly, "Do you ever think of anything other than Quidditch or food?"

"Nope," said James, an enthusiastic tone still present in his voice.

"Fine," said Hermione with a touch of amusement, "you can go amuse yourself with the new Cleansweeps, or Nimbus, or whatever it is. The rest of us are going to behave in an age-appropriate way and head over to the Hogs Head for a drink."

James decided to remain put in an effort to appease his sister. Despite her playful tone, he was not fooled by it. He reasoned that Christmas was fast approaching and he wanted to live to see it.

Hermione, was so caught up in chastising her brother, she did not notice that Estrella had sidled up next to her to whisper into her ear.

"Hermione, Remus and I were hoping to be able to go to Madam Puddifoot's... alone."

"Oooh...ok that's fine. I'll distract the others, you guys go ahead."

She winked at the slightly pink Estrella causing the girl to darken to an even pinker colour as she went to collect her boyfriend and lead him away.

As Hermione engaged the others in conversation she noticed Remus and Estrella tip toe away, thankfully unnoticed by the others in the group. She smiled through her words at her friends' happiness.

They were silent for a few minutes as they cautiously made their way over the thin layer of snow. Occasionally the softness was interrupted by very slick and slippery ice, and they really had to watch out for it, unless they felt like bruising a coccyx.

It was not long before the silence was broken by an uncertain Sirius.

"Uh...Hermione," he said, linking his arm around his girlfriend's waist, "I was wondering – is it alright if I go and...do something...for someone?"

Hermione could always count on James for further clarification, however, when she turned around this time she was met by shrugging shoulders.

Deciding to reply to Sirius with the same message that she was given, she shrugged her shoulders at her boyfriend in acquiescence.

"I don't see why you can't. Have fun doing whatever it is you are going to be doing."

"I will," said Sirius, planting a kiss on her cheek, before he sped off in the opposite direction without a backward glance.

The others shrugged their shoulders and continued to trudge their way up towards the warmth of the Hogs Head bar.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Sirius stood in the middle of the shop's aisle, gazing at all the choices. He would never find the right one. He wouldn't be able to find it if he were a magnet and the object in question were made of iron filings.

If money were a problem for him, he could have asked for the cheaper ones and that would have narrowed his choice considerably. However, money was not an issue and besides, he wanted the best for his Hermione.

He thought back, about a month, to the Halloween Ball that her parents had hosted. She had looked so elegant in the pink dress with her hair pulled back, and not too much make-up. He hated it when girls put on too much make-up. Hermione was perfect the way she was, and she didn't really need it.

He focused his attention back to the shelves. What to choose?

A squat, old man, who had been sitting behind the counter in the corner, heaved himself off his stool and came over to Sirius.

"Is there anything you were looking for in particular?"

"Ummm..yes...no...I don't know."

The man let out a broken, phlegmmy sound that Sirius supposed was laughter. He took a long draught from his foul smelling pipe before speaking again.

"Well, are you getting one for yourself, or a friend?"

"A friend," said Sirius, distractedly, "a special friend."

"Right-o," said the man, winking at Sirius.

The latter was instantly repulsed by this man. He had attempted to cover his balding head with a dusty, red coloured fez hat. This, he surmised was supposed to match the faded smoking jacket that was presently covered in tiny bits of old, dried tobacco.

The man now let out a throaty cough before continuing to speak.

"A special friend, eh? Don't you worry, we'll sort you out soon enough."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Sirius made sure that he made the best quality purchase whilst being able to get out of that shop as fast as possible. Just looking at the man had made his skin crawl. Fit to be one of Voldemort's men, he was.

He had arranged to have the package delivered. Hermione would be so surprised. He just hoped he had judged the situation correctly and that it would be a good surprise.

He made his way over the Hogs Head, hoping that the others were still there. On his way over, he passed the vast windows of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. Through the sparking, clear glass he was able to catch a glimpse of Remus and Estrella in a lip-lock over their drinks.

Gagging slightly and turning away quickly, he hurried off to find the others before it got too cold.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The week before Christmas was a flurry of activity. Ma was busy baking with the help of various house elves, Pa was directing the decoration of the front of the manor and the grounds. This was a cause of slight consternation as the ladders available were only able to go so high, and the house elves that he was directing were only so tall. This led to Sirius and James being recruited for such work, and many times they would come back in for lunch with lips that were too numb to speak with and fingers that were blue with cold.

Hermione and Remus were in charge of decorating the inside of the house, however, this year was slightly different. Heloise's parents were away on business, so she was also spending Christmas with them. Not wanting to feel left out, Alice, Lily and Estrella insisted on being invited as well.

It really was a mad house and Hermione often wondered, during the course of the week, how Ma and Pops were coping with the sudden influx of people. However, she need not have worried. Her mother and father loved entertaining and making others happy, so they took it all in their stride. In fact, Ma's distinct laugh could be heard louder, above all the rest.

All too soon, Christmas Eve approached and the occupants of Potter Manor exchanged gifts. When it came time for Sirius and Hermione to exchange gifts, Hermione handed over her gift to Sirius only to get a, 'It's better if you get yours tomorrow', from Sirius.

Always loving a surprise, Hermione let the matter rest.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Despite the blizzard and sub-zero temperatures overnight, Christmas Day revealed itself to be beautiful and crisp. Hermione woke to sight of cerulean blue skies. A bright yellow sun made the fresh, white snow glitter as if it were made of millions of diamonds.

All the youth of the house scrambled to get downstairs, merely pulling dressing gowns over their pyjamas to keep the cold at bay. Hermione giggled at the excitement of her parents when she saw that they had done exactly the same thing.

A volcano of silk ribbons and brightly coloured paper exploded on the parlour floor and the base of the skilfully decorated Christmas tree, along with a multitude of cries.

"Look at this!"

"How cool is that!"

"Now really mother, again?"

"But dear, you love Quidditch and these are covered with the most adorable snitches"

"Put them down mother, no one needs to see my underwear!"

Hermione chuckled and expected Sirius, who was sitting beside her, to do the same. However, he did not. He only kept glancing towards the direction of the front door.

Hermione, did not know what was going on with is so she went back to unwrapping her own presents. When Hermione was in the middle of unwrapping her presents from her parents, she heard the doorbell sound.

Sirius jumped up from beside her as though he had been electrocuted.

"I'll get it!"

A few minutes passed before Sirius returned. However, he was not as empty-handed as he had been when he had left the room.

In his left hand he was carrying a large wicker basket with a purple satin ribbon holding the lid closed.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he said with an enormous grin illuminating his face. His grey eyes were shining like the moon on a clear night.

Sirius carefully put the basket down next to Hermione, being careful not to bump it too much.

Without wasting another moment, Hermione undid the ribbon and lifted the lid.

Hermione held back both a gasp and tears as she saw what was inside.

A tiny kitten, with vibrant orange fur was curled up asleep in the corner of the basket. As the bright light of the room flooded his sleeping space, the kitten woke up an upon seeing its new owner, it meowed three times in quick succession.

At that sound, the others in the room immediately dropped whatever it was they were doing and peered in.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing you have ever seen?" squealed Heloise.

"Can I hold him? What's his name going to be?" asked Alice.

Hermione was not paying attention anymore. She was far too occupied and wrapped up in an embrace from Sirius.

Finally registering what Alice had asked, Hermione pulled away from the hug.

"That is a very good question. What _is_ his name going to be?"

She looked up at Sirius.

"Don't look at me, he is yours now. You can name him whatever you want."

"Oh, well, in that case...what about...Harold?"

"Nope," said Remus wrinkling his nose in distaste, "too plain and boring."

"What about Pumpkin?"

"Too icky and weird," said Lily, pursing her lips.

Hermione sat, thinking a moment longer before yelling out.

"I've got it! What do you all think of Boötes?"

Sirius looked at Hermione with a doubtful expression on his face.

"You want to name the cat after a constellation?"

"You could call him Boo for short," supplied Heloise, who liked the name much more than 'Pumpkin' or 'Harold'.

"It's settled then," said Hermione enthusiastically, "Welcome to the family little Boo."

**Just a quick reminder to go to my profile and check out my other fics. Also the translations of the chapter titles are there for those who want them.**

**Happy Days xx**


	29. In memoria diligens dilectione sororia

**Chapter 28: In memoria diligens dilectione sororia**

The remainder of the Christmas holidays was spent eating Ma's excellent home-cooked food, having snowball fights to work off the food, and relaxing with a game of Wizard's chess. Remus brought along his set, and James had his own. Armed with these, they were able to create a competition between the group of them.

Boo gave his contribution by lying on the sidelines and alternating between napping and attempting to attack the chess pieces. The chess pieces got very annoyed at the frequent intrusions, and as a result they refused to follow Hermione's orders. This is not to say that the humans did not get annoyed. James was all for locking him in the attics, however, Hermione cuffed him around the ears before she could proceed with his plan.

Part of the entertainment was the boys inviting Peter around, and then as he stepped through the fireplace (after having Flooed there) they would pelt him with snowballs that they had brought in from outside. Hermione tried to show some discontent with this particular behaviour, but found that it was much easier not to say anything at all.

There were days when for whole stretches of time, the guys were nowhere to be found. Hermione later discovered, from Sirius, that they were using this time to go into the library at Potter Manor and do some more research about becoming an animagus.

Towards the end of the holidays, it dawned on both Sirius and Hermione that once they went back to school they would have very limited time together. Hermione had taken to sharing her bed with Sirius just so that they could get some time alone before they went back to Hogwarts.

Together they would curl under the covers and have whispered conversations about whatever took their fancy.

Sirius learned that Hermione was deathly afraid of failing exams at school. She thought that it would give the other students a reason to bully her. Hermione learned exactly what hard work it was to become an animagus. It took months of meditation and concentration before the participants even had a chance, and this heightened Hermione's respect for the guys so much that on this night, she let Sirius stay the whole time. She had been kicking him out at 5 in the morning up until that point, to prevent the arousal of any suspicions.

On these nights when he stayed in her room, they would often fall asleep in a tangle of limbs with Boo asleep at their feet, perfect for keeping them warm.

Hermione greatly treasured these moments. For the first time in a long time she felt safe, despite the danger that was ever-present beyond the secure confines of Potter Manor and Hogwarts castle.

Although it was less obvious to the others in her family, Hermione knew that dark times were approaching. The number of disappearances, although not as bad as it was in 'her time', was nonetheless steadily on the increase.

Snuggling further into the arms of her boyfriend, Hermione tried to put it all out of her mind and try and get some sleep before they had to go back to Hogwarts and be subject to many piles of agonising homework.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione had barely begun to put her things away when a small, blonde head peered around the door frame of the fourth-year girls' dormitories.

She was clearly not expecting anybody because when she heard a small, scared voice she jumped about a foot in the air, throwing the shirt she was folding up in the air while she was at it.

The little girl, a first year, cowered behind the door whilst simultaneously thrusting out a hand that was holding a yellowed scroll of parchment.

Calming down rather quickly when she saw that it was only a First year, she thanked the girl for passing it on and took the parchment from her.

Slitting the scroll open with a flick of her wand, her eyes quickly scanned across the page.

Dumbledore requested her presence later that week, on Friday, to be precise, at 8pm.

Hermione pulled out a quill from the drawer of her bedside table and quickly penned a message saying that she would be able to meet him.

It would give her enough time to unwind a little after lessons, and grab some dinner before meeting with him.

Hermione suspected that the meeting was not entirely urgent; otherwise he would have asked her to be there sooner. However, Dumbledore had the knack for making her stretch her thinking skills and his meetings with her often proved to be physically and mentally draining.

Although Hermione was pleased at the convenience of the meeting, she baulked slightly at the fact that it was on a Friday night.

Friday evenings were here time to unwind. They were the one day of the week on which she, willingly, abstained from homework (at Sirius' insistence). It was her private time with Sirius. The one time they could guarantee to send time together was no longer guaranteed. Voldemort was getting stronger.

Hermione finished sorting out her things before playing with Boo and allowing him to become accustomed to his new surroundings.

Feeling decidedly peckish, Hermione decided to heed to her stomach's warning and go down to dinner early. It had been a long trip from London, and the Liquorice Wands seemed to have digested a long time ago.

When Hermione got down to the Great Hall she noticed an owl, already at her usual place on Gryffindor table. Upon reaching said place, she was unconcerned to find the owl bearing a copy of the 'Evening Prophet'. However, what did cause some apprehension within her was the ominous black script at the top of the page.

'ASTORIA BURKE MISSING'

Hermione whipped her body around to the Slytherin table and noticed that Astoria Burke was indeed not there. Hermione slid her eyes across the table to where Astoria's sister, Illiana usually sat with her friends. This spot was empty as well.

The Gryffindor supposed that Illiana had not wanted to come back to school when the fate of her beloved sister was apparantly unsure, despite the fact that she was in her seventh year and so close to finishing.

Sitting herself down at the table, Hermione scooped herself some mashed potatoes, and began to mindlessly shovel them into her mouth whilst simultaneously absorbing herself in the details of the article.

Apparently Astoria had gone for a trip to Diagon Alley over the Christmas break to do some last minute Christmas shopping. She had not returned home. According to the article, she was last seen near the junction that linked Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley.

Beneath the article was an enlarged picture of Astoria with a caption underneath, a pleading cry from her parents asking for anyone with information about their daughter to come forward.

Hermione could not help but think that Astoria's last known whereabouts were a little suspicious, especially in the present climate. However, it did not entirely explain why she was not at Hogwarts at the present moment; in fact, it confused the matter even more.

Also according to the article (her parents were supposedly paying a lot of money for this), there was a team of aurors looking for her right at this very moment. If what Hermione suspected was true, the aurors would be very lucky to find this girl alive, if at all.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"I bid you a good evening Miss Potter"

Dumbledore gestured towards the chair opposite his desk.

"Good evening, Professor," replied Hermione, planting herself on the edge of the aforementioned seat.

Dumbledore sat opposite her, blue eyes piercing as ever, however, today they seemed to have lost their usual joy and jubilance.

"I trust that you have heard about the mystery surrounding Slytherin student Astoria Burke".

"Yes sir, it was on the front page of the 'Prophet' the other night, and it has remained a conversation piece since then, both within the paper and within the school."

Dumbledore's bushy brows furrowed at this, and the iridescent blue darkened slightly.

"It is always a terrible day when a student of Hogwarts is lost to those who relish the dark forces".

"Yes," said Hermione softly, as though she were deep in thought. Apparently she was, because she shook her head slightly as though trying to remember something from long ago.

"Sir? I can't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. I just have one question to ask, although you might not know the answer."

Hermione paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts one final time just in case there was an important clue that she may have missed.

"Was...Is Astoria Burke a pureblood?"

Dumbledore appeared perplexed by her question, however, he granted her the answer without flourish.

"Technically, the family is not of what you call pureblood, although they try to make it seem so, especially with the betrothal of their eldest daughter Illiana to Kieran Greengrass. The Greengrass family is most defiantly of 'pure blood'."

The name Greengrass stirred a long lost memory in Hermione. It took her back to her own sorting in 1991. If she remembered correctly there had been a Daphne Greengrass present. Daphne, she remembered had a younger sister: Astoria.

She wondered if there was any connection between the Astoria of her time and the Astoria that had been missing for several days in this time. Was it the same Astoria? Could this Astoria have time-travelled just as Hermione had? Did this mean that Hermione could time-travel once more and get back to the time from which she came?

But then again, it did not truly make sense. The Astoria of her time had the surname Greengrass, however, it was Illiana that was betrothed to a Greengrass.

Dumbledore seemed to think that Hermione had had enough time to think because he pressed on with the conversation.

"Miss Potter, I have reason to believe that I have found the location of another horcrux."

Hermione sucked in her breath at this statement that had been said so matter-of-factly by her headmaster. She assumed that this meeting was going to be a whole lot of talking and nothing else. She never expected him to have found another one so quickly.

"Therefore, Miss Potter," continued Dumbledore, "We will be visiting the vaults of Gringotts. You, having had much more experience in procuring that which does not belong to you, will be showing me the ropes, as it were. So for the next little while, I am your eager and willing pupil."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


	30. Imperio

**Hello readers,**

**A few of you have mentioned that in the books the sword of Gryffindor was only able to destroy the horcruxs after it had been impregnated with Basilisk venom in the trio's second year. Therefore according to my story, that has not happened yet. All this is perfectly true.**

**Essentially, I am taking great liberties with the magical objects of the books and I am, for lack of a better way to put this, giving the sword the "benefit of the doubt".**

**To make the events of my story work, I have reasoned that the sword has been around for centuries and in that time, it would have been imbued with any number of particularly harmful, horcrux destroying substances.**

**I felt that I had to give Hermione and Dumbledore the sword to destroy horcruxs because they don't have all that many options. Fiendfyre remains an option, but I didn't want them destroying them all with fire. Basilisk venom is another option, but I didn't want to venture back into the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Therefore, we have the sword of Gryffindor in my story.**

**Hope that clears a few things up.**

**Many thanks for your questions, and your patience**

**Here is the next chapter xx**

**Chapter 29: Imperio**

With one final flourish of her wand, Hermione was able to slip the sword of Godric Gryffindor into her beaded bag. She held in a deep breath as she took hold of Dumbledore's outstretched and awaiting arm.

The feeling of nausea and light-headedness seemed oddly familiar although Hermione had not experienced it for many years. It was accompanied by that bone-crushing feeling that, and no-matter how many times Hermione was subjected to it, she could never get used to.

In what felt like less than a second later, Hermione was able to right herself and proceeded to walk alongside Dumbledore, down Diagon Alley.

Despite the setting sun, there was just enough to make out the shop windows. Their owners were in the midst of covering up displays and putting up 'CLOSED' signs.

In all the time Hermione had spent in Diagon Alley, she had never quite gotten over the beauty of it and majestic quality it had. However, tonight they had a plan to follow, and for the sake of those she loved and those she had grown to love, Hermione had to see it through, and see it through properly.

The pair made it to the end of the Alley and were faced with the vivid white marble stairs of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

With the greatest sense of trepidation, Hermione ascended the stairs. The goblin that was standing out the front bowed low as they entered.

Before a second goblin bowed them into the marble hall, Hermione caught the final few lines engraved onto the silver doors.

'_Thieves you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there'_

Hermione unconsciously shivered at that bit. Whilst her body no longer had any scars due to her last epic jaunt through Gringotts, her mind still remembered clearly, and she felt faint prickles where the white-hot metal had burned through her clothes.

Without the knowledge that she was doing it, Hermione held her breath as she and Dumbledore proceeded through the marble hall of the bank. She felt as if the goblins knew exactly what they were up to, and were just waiting to catch them red-handed, despite the fact that not one of them would be able to see Hermione. She was under the protection of a disillusionment charm that Dumbledore had cast whilst they were back at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore strode over to one of the unoccupied goblins and recited his well-practised lines.

"We are here to make a withdrawal from the vault of Dumbledore."

The goblin gave the Professor an odd look before speaking, almost callously.

"No one has been in that vault for decades. Not since the death of Kendra."

"I thought it about time I sorted a few things out," said Dumbledore cheerfully, despite the mention of his, now deceased, mother.

"Right," said the goblin, staring right through the invisible Hermione, "well then, follow me."

Together, the goblin and Dumbledore climbed into one of the Gringotts carts. Hermione followed behind rather closely, not wanting to be left behind.

The cart whipped and turned, moving deeper and deeper. The vaults of the Dumbledore family must have been very old and very well-protected to be down here.

Finally the cart came to a rest and Hermione, feeling slightly ill, followed Dumbledore and the goblin to the door of the vault.

The goblin pressed a finger to the door, and Hermione watched as it melted away at his touch.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the piles of gold heaped into every corner of the room.

Dumbledore pulled out a small, velvet pouch and scooped a few gold coins into it.

Hermione moved to be next to him.

"Sir?" she whispered, almost breathing out the word for dear of the goblin hearing. Fortunately for her, the coins in the pouch rattled at that point and any noise she made could have been easily masked.

"You have my permission," said Dumbledore. He frowned slightly at the minimal effort that was required on Hermione's part to Imperius the goblin, however, he made no comment.

The goblin's face smoothed over so that there was no trace of expression on it. With another tap of the wand, the goblin lead them back to the cart, swaying slightly as he walked (the door re-materialised as they left the vault).

One further tap of Hermione's wand sent them hurtling down, deeper under London, into the most ancient and well-protected vaults.

Hermione and Dumbledore endured a few more minutes of twisting and turning before Hermione spotted a cascade of water up ahead.

"Oh no!" she whispered. She had forgotten to mention the 'thief's downfall' to her headmaster. The disillusionment charm would be washed off her and they would be catapulted from the cart.

Hermione thought quickly as she brandished her wand. She made sure that the Imperius curse on the goblin was as strong as ever, despite the fact that if they went under the water, the curse would indeed be lifted.

Dumbledore too noticed the deluge of water up ahead, and had pulled out his own wand. Hermione suspected that he had employed a number of charms to keep them safe, and although she did not hear Dumbledore say anything, she felt the magic sweep through the air and make all the hair on her body stand on end.

They approached the waterfall at increasing speeds. Hermione felt like the last few seconds before they hit, went faster than time was supposed to go. She clenched her hand around the thin stick of wood that was her only weapon, fully preparing herself to cast a cushioning charm as they would go sailing thought the air.

The intense wetness hit her face first, drenching all her clothes and flowing down her back, however, she did not feel herself being pulled from the cart. In fact, the cart continued its journey down the tracks, in the same fashion as before.

Hermione looked over at Dumbledore in disbelief, eyes on his snowy-white beard which was plastered around his face.

"An undetectable charm, Miss Potter, not unlike the one you placed on your bag earlier this evening."

The only noise that Hermione was capable of making was a very small, 'oh!' as Dumbledore waved his wand over the both of them to siphon off the water. Hermione settled back as best she could and let the cart continue its journey.

Finally, they were able to reach the Lestrange vaults. With a little help from her wand, Hermione was able to persuade the goblin to open the vault.

A quick 'lumos' allowed all the glittering possessions of the Lestrange family to be thrown into sharp relief.

Hermione moved her wand to a point above her head so that the beam of light could be spread over a larger area.

The treasures of the vault were set out almost the same as they would be set out in the future. The only difference was the size of the pile of gold coins (it was considerably larger in the present), and the placement of a few suits of armour, emerald tiaras and the like.

The back wall held a number of shelves in place, and each of them boasted an exorbitant number of jewels and treasures.

Hermione looked around on every shelf, through every pile and in every nook and cranny.

She could not find the cup.

She began to search more frantically. Her foot accidently hit against a golden goblet and about 20 more exploded out of it.

As one final, desperate measure, she called out.

"Accio Hufflepuff cup! Accio Horcrux!"

Not a single object zoomed out for her to catch.

Careful not to touch anything, she moved closer to Dumbledore.

"I can't see it anywhere. Are you sure it is here?"

"It is possible that I have been mistaken," said Dumbledore with a grave expression on his face.

"What do we do now!" cried Hermione softly.


	31. Bullis fuerunt

**I've decided to be kind to you, mostly because i am in a good mood, but i'm updating 2 chapters for you :)  
><strong>

**Very quick note: All the stuff in italics looks familiar because it is. It has been taken from 'Deathly Hallows', and is being used as a flashback.**

**Happy reading xx**

**Chapter 30: Bullis fuerunt**

If it were even possible, Hermione left Gringotts with even more fear in her heart than when she had arrived.

Innumerable questions filled her head so much so that she barely remembered the journey back to Hogwarts.

Hermione lifted the Imperius curse on the goblin just as she and Dumbledore were exiting the doors of the bank. It allowed them to leave without causing too much of a fuss. As they had not been detected by any of the protective enchantments, there had been no kerfuffle to clean up.

For the second time in her life, Hermione had broken into Gringotts. Not only had she broken in twice, she had done so successfully and without consequence.

However, in her own mind, Hermione had achieved very little. Hufflepuff's cup was still out there as a horcrux. She would not feel safe in her bed at night until it was destroyed, once and for all.

When the pair had apparated back to the Headmaster's study in Hogwarts, Hermione did not retreat to her dormitory. Without waiting to be invited, she dropped herself down into the nearest chair, brooding on her thoughts.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Dumbledore did the same. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

After what felt like a million years, Hermione could not suppress her questions any longer, and she spewed forth a great deal of her dread and apprehension.

Why is the Cup not there?

What if we can't find it?

Where are all the places that it could be?

Has it been created yet?

Has it been destroyed yet?

If Harry were here, would he be able to feel it and then find it?

"WHAT IF WE CAN'T FIND IT?" she finally yelled out at the end.

"Miss Potter, we will find it. Do you know of any places that the Cup or Tim Riddle could be connected to? Any place at all?"

He spoke with such vehemence that Hermione prompted her mind to move into areas of her memory that she did not even know existed before today. She thought for several minutes, in silence, running a list of potential places in her head.

"The Gringotts vault of Hepzibah Smith, she owned the Cup before Tom Riddle did. But she is already dead, so we know that the Cup is definitely a horcrux."

Dumbledore made a mental note of the list as she progressed.

"The Black family vaults at Gringotts. If Bellatrix is or was in the possession of the Cup, it could still be with her family's possessions."

With a jolt Hermione remembered something that Harry had once told her. It would be a long shot, and difficult to track, but it was a possibility

"Borgin and Burke, from Knockturn Alley. They were willing to buy the Cup before Tom Riddle got to Hepzibah Smith...those are all the places that I can think of."

Dumbledore nodded, and once mores slumped back into his chair, appearing as though he was thoroughly depleted of energy.

Hermione wondered what she looked like. It could not be good after the madness of today – the waterfall, the charms and the Gringotts carts.

It also struck her at that moment that she was very hungry. It had been quite an amount of time since she had last eaten.

Hermione had not needed to deal with real hunger for some time, courtesy of Hogwarts kitchens and Ma P, however, she could acutely remember what it felt like to be cold, ravenously hungry and alone. She remembered how helpless and exposed she felt when she could not even ensure the basic necessities for life. If everything went to plan, Harry and Ron and all her friends would be born in just a few more years, and she would make sure that they would never want for anything.

But this could not stop her from remembering the argument from when they were camping in Wales.

'_My mother,' said Ron one night, as they sat down in the tent on a riverbank in Wales, 'can make good food appear out of thin air.'_

_He prodded moodily at the lumps of charred, grey fish on his plate. Harry glanced automatically at Ron's neck and saw, as he expected, the golden chain of the Horcrux glinting there. He managed to fight down the impulse to swear at Ron, whose attention would, he knew, improve slightly when it came time to take off the locket._

'_Your mother can't produce food out of thin air,' said Hermione. 'No one can. Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamps Law of Elemental Transfigur-'_

'_Oh, speak English, can't you?' Ron said, prising a fishbone out from between his teeth._

'_it's impossible to make good food out of nothing! You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity if you've already got some-'_

'_-well don't bother increasing this, it's disgusting,' said Ron._

'_Harry caught the fish and I did my best with it! I notice I'm always the one who ends up sorting out the food; because I'm a girl, I suppose!'_

'_No, it's because you're supposed to be the best at magic!' shot back Ron._

_Hermione jumped up and bits of roast pike slid off her tin plate on to the floor._

That was the night that they had discovered the sword of Gryffindor was a fake. It was also the night that Ron had abandoned them.

Deciding that there was nothing more that they could achieve that night, Hermione bid her headmaster a good evening. He did not look up from the point at which he was aimlessly staring on his desk.

Hermione quietly shut the door behind her and made her way down the staircase and through the corridors to Gryffindor tower.

She climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories, into the Maruader's room. She tiptoed in, stomach doing flip-flops every time the floor creaked with her steps, not wanting to wake anyone as she glided over to James' trunk.

She carefully rifled through his belongings until she came to the object that she was searching for: the Marauder's Map.

Satisfied with her find, she carefully closed the lid and stood to leave. She stood still for a moment, wanting to check that the occupants of the room were still asleep. With the light of the moon she was able to make out Sirius in his bed. The burgundy covers were moving up and down with his chest, soundlessly as he lay sleeping on his back. His mouth was hanging slightly open as he breathed in and out of it.

Not wanting to be around if any one of them did wake up, she left the room and fast and as silently as possible. Once down in the common room below, she opened up the map and saw that the coast was clear.

She made her way down to the kitchens by the light of her wand, desperately hoping that the house elves were not asleep yet. She was ravenous after her little 'sojourn' up Diagon Alley this evening, and she did not think that she would be able to wait until breakfast the next morning.

It was strange to think that no matter what happened in your life, no matter what you were cast up against, you could always count on being hungry afterwards.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

The next few days passed in a haze for Hermione as her thoughts were continually consumed about the location of the horcrux.

The potential locations kept running through her head: Gringotts, Borgin and Burkes, even the home of Hepzibah Smith.

The situation got so desperate that Hermione even received more than a few strange glances when she had to ask professor McGonagall to repeat her question in class.

Hermione literally did not know what to do to find the horcrux, and for the second time in less than a few day, she was forced back into memories of her past. It was like being on the run with Harry and Ron. Mentally they were stuck in little bubbles, not knowing what to do or where to go. They had no direction, and yet goals to achieve. She was back to having no idea about what was going on with Voldemort and the horcruxs. She was not happy with this.

On one particularly troublesome day, Hermione was sitting on the banks of the Black Lake with her eyes closed. It was spring and the days were getting warmer. Hermione took this opportunity go outside and try to clear her head. The previous few weeks had really taken their toll on her physically and mentally.

This was one of the rare moments where her mind was at ease, and not consumed by Voldemort's greed and rising power.

Suddenly she felt the warmth disappear for a few moments as someone stood next to where she was sitting. She reluctantly opened her eyes, to find Sirius staring at her from his towering height.

She was not impressed with this intrusion on her private time, even if it was Sirius.

"Yes," said Hermione rather curtly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing out here alone. You always seem to be in some other world lately. What gives?"

"Nothing gives," said Hermione, still with a curt voice, "I just want some peace and privacy."

Hermione closed her eyes once more and ignored Sirius, however, Sirius was not one to give up that easily.

"I was thinking we could spend some time together, you're never around anymore. I miss you."

He moved his lips up against hers and she felt his fingers brush up against her clavicle.

She put her two hands firmly on his chest and pushed him away.

"Sirius, please, not now. I'm very tired and just not in the mood."

A sour look settled on Sirius' face. He was not used to being brushed off in this way. However, he had the sense not to go further. Somewhere in her life education, Hermione had learned to produce a particularly frightening Bat Bogey Hex, and quite frankly, Sirius was not in the mood to try and look up counter-curse for it.

"Fine," said Sirius as if it hadn't mattered anyway, but really it did matter. It mattered a lot. He loved Hermione, with all his hear, and he had done so for quite a while. The only problem was that he did not have the guts to tell her that yet.

After that little display, perhaps she did not reciprocate his feelings.

He was so afraid of being rejected. He had essentially been rejected from his own family because he was a Gryffindor and because he had the audacity to speak out against their beliefs.

His parents did not even know that he had a girlfriend. Regulus, being at Hogwarts, knew, but even he was not stupid enough to say anything about Hermione to them.

Hermione had trusted Sirius enough to tell him that she was technically a muggleborn. But this was made into a half-truth as she had tacked on a story at the end about growing up with a Wizarding foster family, in France, who had taught her about magic. Sirius had not cared a single ounce; however, he knew that his mother would care. He knew that much of the pureblood community would care.

He could only imagine what his mother would say when she found out that her eldest son, the heir of the 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black' was in love with a muggleborn!

He tried to put it out of his mind, but he couldn't help but spend the rest of the afternoon by Hermione's side, not saying a word to her, wondering what would happen if he told Hermione the truth about how he felt about her.


	32. Postremo

**Several days after updating the previous chapter i realised that i had the wrong translation on my profile for the chapter title.**

**It's all fixed up now. Sorry if i confused anyone.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Postremo<strong>

Hermione had had her eyes on Sirius almost the entire evening, well, at least since they had gotten back from dinner. It was absolutely doing her head in, on top of everything else.

Gathering up her Gryffindor courage, she stood up from her own pile of incomplete homework, to join Sirius with his considerably larger pile of incomplete homework.

"Sirius?" she said rather timidly.

Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a second?"

Sirius had no clue about what this conversation could possibly be about. A horde of potentially terrible things skidded through his mind ranging from help with homework, to breaking up. However, he thought the homework one very unlikely. It was usually the other way around with them.

"Sure," he said, getting up to move to a more private spot. Whatever she wanted to talk about, he didn't want the rest of the school to know during breakfast the next day.

Hermione suggested that they move outside the common room to speak, perhaps they could go for a walk.

"But it is past curfew," said Sirius, "I don't fancy a detention for breaking rules unless we break them properly."

He rubbed his hands together gleefully at all the possibilities this presented, however, he immediately stopped when he saw the withering look that Hermione was giving him.

"We won't go far."

Her demeanour changed very quickly from a look of annoyance, to a look of nervousness, as though she was unsure of how to proceed.

They stepped out the portrait hole and into a small, moonlit alcove nearby.

Hermione took in the warm air with one shaky breath.

"Sirius... I want to apologise for how I treated you the other day."

Sirius had the expression of a stunned mullet. He had not been expecting an apology! However, Hermione continued despite his expression. He did not know if this was because she was too nervous to notice, or not.

"I was distracted and angry, and a whole lot of other things, but that was no excuse for the way I fobbed you off as if you were nothing. I'm sorry."

Sirius had listened patiently until he was sure that she was finished, before he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything-"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Sirius cut her off quickly.

"But if it will make you feel better, I will accept your apology. I love you Hermione, I just want to know what was going on inside that intelligent brain of yours."

Sirius had not meant to reveal that much information about his feelings, especially like this. He wanted it to be more romantic, with flowers and beautiful music playing, and food they both enjoyed. Not at the tail end of an argument.

Judging by the stunned expression on Hermione's face, she had not expected it either, but she recovered reasonably quickly.

"Really, Sirius? Do you mean what you say when you say that you love me?"

Sirius quickly masked his horror at himself, and plastered a genuine smile across his face.

"Yes, Hermione. I do love you, more than you could possible know."

"Good," replied Hermione, "Because I love you too."

Now it was Sirius' turn to be utterly gobsmacked. He thought that this would be the last thing that she would say after the other day, even if she was apologising for it. His heart lifted at the cheeky grin he saw before he pulled her in for a kiss.

This kiss was, by far, the best that they had ever shared. Better than their first kiss at the Halloween Ball, better than the one at Christmas. It was certainly better than the few stolen kisses when they shared a bed over the Christmas break. It was like Birthdays, Christmas' and New Years all mixed into one and multiplied by a million.

Hermione could feel Sirius' hands on the small of her back as she lifted her own hands to pull her face closer to his.

Finally they broke apart for air, their foreheads resting on one another's.

"That was amazing," panted Hermione.

"No," replied Sirius, "you are."

Hermione thanked the stars that it was night time, but Sirius mentioned that he could still see her blush by the moonlight. This, of course, caused Hermione to turn an even more noticeable shade of pink.

Each of them, enjoying their newfound sense of peace, decided to stay out a little longer, rather than venture back into the over-crowded and stuffy common room. It was a beautiful spring night, but being after curfew, there was no one about, and they wanted to take advantage of it, as much as possible.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Where have you been?" a sleepy voice inquired, that Hermione recognised to be Alice's.

"Nowhere," said Hermione trying as hard as she could to grope around for her pyjamas in the dark.

"Oh for goodness sake! Just light your wand and stop thrashing around like a gorilla," came a disgruntled Lily's 'whisper', which actually carried from one end of the dorm to the other. Hermione could hear her friend's head thump back onto the pillow as she tried to go back to sleep.

'Luckily I haven't woken the others,' thought Hermione, however, just as she had thought that she trod on Boo's tail. It had been sticking out from where Boo had been sleeping under her bed.

Boo let out an almighty screech and ran the entire length of the dorm, through the door to the bathroom at the other end. Lights flicked on throughout the dorm and several wands were drawn.

"I swear to Merlin, Hermione, if that stupid brother of yours and his friends don't kill you with pranks one day, I will. What in the name of Merlin are you doing coming in at-" Heloise glanced at her watch, "-two in the morning? Two o'clock, Hermione! Just because you can achieve 100% in everything without trying, does not mean that the rest of us are able to do that if we don't get any sleep!"

"Sorry," mumbled Hermione sheepishly.

"Sorry does not explain why you were out at 2am," said yet another voice. This time it was Estrella.

Great, now everyone was clamouring to know where she had been.

Hermione sat down on her bed slowly, facing the other girls.

"I decided to go for a walk," said Hermione, knowing deep down that that in itself was not going to convince anyone, even in their tired state.

"I assume you were not alone," said Heloise saucily, only to be shushed by Estrella.

"No, I was not alone, I was with Sirius."

Hermione's reply was met with a lot of giggling and 'oooohhs'. She rolled her eyes at them.

"I invited him out because I wanted to apologise about something I said to him the other day."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind what she said, what did _he_ say?"

"He told me that he loved me."

Hermione was met by several gaping mouths.

"He didn't?" said Alice, awestruck, "I've been with Frank longer than you have been with Sirius, and he's never said anything even close to that."

Hermione grinned before getting the last of her things together so that she could get to bed.

"I guess that I just got lucky."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Several days after Sirius and Hermione had declared their love for one another, it was time to celebrate Remus' birthday.

The Marauder's had decided that this year, out of the goodness of their hearts, they would throw a party for the whole of Gryffindor in the common room in celebration of the special event.

Now that they had the Marauder's map, they were able to successfully sneak out of the castle via one of the many passageways, and visit Hogsmeade for supplies.

The whole procedure took several days to complete, to ensure that no one would be without food or drink at the party.

Remus, knew about the party, but was forbidden to lift a finger to help with the preparations. He spent much of those few days protesting, saying that he did not want such an extravagant event. Hermione had spent those few days trying to convince him that he was indeed, worth it.

Despite the fact that he had opened-up a tad, personality wise, he was still a naturally shy person and he did not want all that attention lavished upon him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The party was in full swing.

All the chairs and tables had been pushed out of the way and a large group of students were dancing to the middle of the common room to music that James had charmed to come out of several speakers.

All manner of food and drink were being passed around, and everyone was having the time of their lives. Even Remus was having a great time, despite the fact that he was participating in an academic conversation with one of the fifth-year prefects about the best way to create a spell-check quill that would fool the charms placed on their exam papers.

Hermione was sitting on Sirius' lap and enjoying the festivities from her vantage point. She reluctantly extracted herself from the arms of her boyfriend.

She had seen James in a chair off to the side, away from everyone else. It was not like him to shy away from attention, especially after all the effort he had put in, during the past few days. So, being a loving and caring sister, she went over to go and see what could be wrong.

Hermione pulled up to the side of the arm chair. She noticed the parchment that he had lying in his lap.

"What are you doing? Why are you just staring at the map, especially here, where everyone can see?"

"No reason," replied James in a slightly dreamy voice.

Hermione mentally drew a line from his eyes to the parchment. She shook her head at how pathetic it really was.

He was gazing, forlornly, at the name 'L. Evans'.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she cried out, startling a couple of first years who were sitting nearby.

Hermione plonked herself down on the squishy armrest of the chair.

"Listen to me very carefully. It's time for a little bit of sisterly advice," she told her brother in frustration, "If you stopped being such an arrogant prat towards the other students, especially Severus, maybe Lily would go out with you."

"We aren't that bad to old Snivellus!"

"His name is _Severus_ and you covered his face in boils the other day! It spelled out 'King of Grease'! That's not to mention the toad you dropped in his cauldron during potions, you replaced the cream in his biscuits with toothpaste and offered him one AND you painted the ends of all his quills with clear nail varnish so that none of them would work. That's only what has happened since last week!"

"Oh," was all that James could reply with, "Well, when you put it that way..."

Hermione got up off the side of the chair with a flounce and marched herself back over to Sirius, leaving James alone with his thoughts.

Should he feel hopeful that it would take relatively little effort to win over his Lily-Petal once and for all, or mad that his sister had called him an arrogant prat?

Shaking his head, he went back to staring at the 'L. Evans' on the map once more.

* * *

><p><strong>A few of you mentioned what a b***h Hermione was in the last chapter. That was kind of the point so i am a little glad that you felt that way, but, I never intended it to last long, but hopefully this chapter makes you all feel better about her.<strong>

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)  
><strong>


	33. Causa Concilium

**Chapter 32: Causa Concilium**

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you hold onto this for a second? I just have to run over and ask Denison Frisby some stuff about Quidditch practise"

James thrust the yellowed parchment across to Hermione before he shot off towards the other end of the Common Room.

For the sake of curiosity, Hermione opened up the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione sat at the spindly-legged table that she was doing her homework on, occasionally making notes on her moon chart for Astronomy, but mostly staring aimlessly at the map in front of her.

She notices Dumbledore's dot moving backwards and forwards over the confines of his Study. He was pacing again.

She spied a group of third-year Slytherin's trying to sneak into the kitchens. She sniggered as she saw that the Head Girl, a no-nonsense kind of Ravenclaw girl, was walking towards them, apparently doing her rounds.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw something unusual. It was '', and he was on the seventh floor of the castle.

His dot suddenly vanished. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head in shock.

He couldn't have...

"I'm back; I can have the Map back now."

Hermione was startled out of her reverie. James had begun to pull the parchment from Hermione's hands when she clamped her own hands down on it.

"Err...actually James, could I keep it for a bit? I think I might need your special cloak as well. I have just remembered something that I need to do."

"Ummm...Hermione, are you feeling alright? You've gone really pale."

James took in Hermione's wide eyes and clenched jaw.

"Perfectly fine, now, can I have the cloak or not?"

"Sure," said James hesitantly, wondering if he really should comply to her request, "I'll go grab it."

James jogged up the stairs to his dorm and returned several minutes later with his carefully folded cloak of invisibility. Hermione had just finished packing up her books and other belongings. She was waiting patiently by the portrait hole.

"Thanks," she said rather hurriedly, punctuating her gratitude with a kiss on his cheek, "you're the best brother."

James would usually have paid more attention to the fact that someone has given him a compliment, but he was genuinely worried about his sister's vagueness.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

As soon as Hermione exited the Gryffindor common room she checked the hallways to make sure that no one was about.

She slipped the cloak over herself and lit her wand. There was _some_ light in the hallways, but she did not want to risk tripping on anything, and give herself away.

She did not need the map to find her way to where Peter was. She knew her way up there very well. However, she would occasionally check it to see whether Peter had decided to re-appear on the map.

Just across from the room of requirement, she noticed two names that she recognised: Avery and Goyle. Both Avery and Goyle had tendencies towards the idealism of the Death Eaters. In fact, if they knew that Hermione was indeed a muggleborn, she would have been viciously bullied. Sally Meadowes, a girl who had been in their year had already been admitted to St. Mungo's on more than one occasion.

Avery and Goyle, were more often than not accompanied by none other than Marius Crabbe. Hermione did not see his name on the map either.

Hermione stopped on the side of one of the corridors and shone her wand light on the opened map. She looked over it, focusing mostly on the Slytherin Common Room.

During her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had made it a point to learn the names and faces of both actual and potential Death Eaters. She took a mental roll-call of these names on the map tonight. Almost each and every one of them was absent, along with the already known to be absent, Peter.

Could it be possible that they were all gathered in the one place?

Hermione felt her insides drop out from beneath her as she realised that there was no other plausible explanation. People did not vanish into thin air for no reason. Death Eaters were meeting and potentially plotting inside the walls of Hogwarts. The walls had been heavily infiltrated by the enemy and they were probably planning for their downfall from within.

Hermione was at a loss as to what to do with this new revelation.

Her first instinct was to let Dumbledore know, and have him put a stop to their meetings. However, she eventually decided that it would be more prudent to take note of who was present at the meetings.

Hermione checked her bearings in relation to the Room of Requirement. She was positive that they were in there. The room had the potential to be un-plottable, would therefore not be on the map, and it would explain for the sudden disappearance of a large number of Slytherin students who also happened to be Death Eaters. She made sure that she would not be in the path of any of the offending students as they back down to their common room.

She sat down on the hard stone floor behind a suit of armour, making herself comfortable. She waited, and waited and waited some more, wishing that she had brought something with her to read.

The floor beneath her was very cold and the thin folds of the invisibility cloak did nothing to insulate her from the cold, no matter how much she tried to shrug into it.

Hermione had set the map before her and was watching for any disturbances. It must have been getting late because she noticed that most of the students were going to, or already in bed.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Hermione noticed some names on the map. They were popping up like bubbles in the seventh-floor corridor around about where the Room of Requirement was. Each and every one of them was heavily influenced by the dark arts, and each was a bona fide Death Eater.

At long last Peter emerged, and Hermione's heart sank towards the ground. He was already one of them. Peter Pettigrew was indeed a Death Eater.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Feeling very weary, Hermione trudged herself back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her mind was spinning so much that she could hardly think clearly. She counted herself lucky that she had the skill of getting back to the common room with her eyes closed if she needed to.

Upon climbing through the portrait hole, Hermione saw that Sirius was laying on one of the squishy sofas. He had had to curl up in a funny position in order to be able to fit onto it, oddly enough, resembling a dog.

As Hermione tip-toed over she could just about make out the light snoring of James who was lying on the sofa opposite.

Hermione crouched on the side of the sofa and placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, meaning to wake him up. He did not move an inch. Despite her exhaustion, Hermione had a flash of inspiration and she lowered her lips onto his.

It was a moment before she felt Sirius' lips twitch under hers, but he was quick to catch on to what was happening, and he deepened the kiss.

"Hey," said Sirius after Hermione had pulled away.

"Hey yourself," said Hermione as she pushed his hair away from his face so that she had a better view of it.

"Why are you guys sprawled out here like this?"

Sirius tried to rub the tiredness away from his eyes to no avail.

"We were working on our animagus stuff. We are so close. I am not quite sure what animal I am, but whatever it is, it has a tail. It's just so exhausting. I guess that's the reason why we fell asleep here."

Despite their mutual tiredness, Hermione could not help but make light of the situation. She smiled widely as she spoke.

"Are you sure that you didn't stay up to wait for me?"

"I'm always waiting around for you babe," Sirius teased back.

Hermione hit him across the shoulder playfully.

"By the way, you haven't seen or heard from Peter tonight, have you?"

"Nope," Hermione lied as she adopted what she hoped was a look of nonchalance and mild curiosity.

"Hmmm..that's strange," said Sirius shrugging slightly, "he disappeared after dinner and we haven't seen him since."

"That is strange," conceded Hermione, "Where's Remus?"

"He's ill," said Sirius with a knowing look at Hermione.

Hermione nodded in understanding while Sirius removed his shoe. He lobbed it over at James' still sleeping frame.

"Whazz gonna on?" slurred James as the shoe came into contact with his stomach region.

Hermione reluctantly giggled.

"Night guys," she said still smirking.

"I love you and I'll see you in the morning," she added to Sirius as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.


	34. Lorem ipsum bonum

**Chapter 33: Lorem ipsum bonum**

Despite the tensions, trials and tribulations, Hermione and the Marauder's had made it through their fourth year at Hogwarts.

The Marauder's were still working on becoming Animagi, and judging by the amount of sleep that they needed and the food they were eating, Hermione guessed that they were pretty close to achieving that.

It was now the summer holidays before their fifth year and Hermione was desperately trying to relax, however, no matter how much she tried, she could not. She even contemplated going out into the Muggle world for some well-deserved peace and rest. She resolved to write a letter to Lily later that week to see if she wanted to come with her. With the threat of Death Eaters always looming, Hermione did not want to venture out alone.

Ever since Hermione had begun to live with the Potters she had been completely immersed in all things magical. This was perfectly fine with Hermione, up to a point, however, she missed the things that only the muggle world had to offer.

In previous summer breaks, Hermione had indulged her and her brother's friends with some good old-fashioned muggle fun. They had visited a couple of amusement parts, the zoo and even seen a few films at the Cinema.

Sirius and James had really enjoyed watching films such as 'The Godfather: Part II', which had recently been released. Remus loved 'Robin Hood'. Peter (whom Hermione had grudgingly invited) was fascinated by everything. Hermione's favourite was, and still remained to be 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'. She loved the mystery around it all.

The group had enjoyed the films so much that James had persuaded his parents to buy and charm him a projector to play the films. Ma and Pops had shown great enthusiasm and it had been his birthday gift a few years previously. Since then, the collection of films in the Potter household, similarly to its youthful occupants, had grown steadily.

On this particularly warm afternoon, Hermione was sitting in the shade by the lagoon in the grounds of the Manor. She had briefly and fondly revisited the memories of their time here in the summer before their third year. Life had been a little more carefree for her then.

To be honest, life had never really been carefree for Hermione, but she looked at that particular period of her life with fondness.

'It certainly was not like life now,' she said in her head, mentally cursing at the ease at which her thoughts turned to the horcruxs, Peter and the Death Eaters, and inevitably, Voldemort.

Hermione and Dumbledore had been meeting reasonably regularly since their failed attempt at securing the Cup. They had gone over and researched all the possibilities, yet so far, come up to no plausible conclusion. They had even taken it upon themselves to visit some of the potential places. Hermione could safely say that even with Dumbledore by her side, Knockturn Alley was not a friendly place to visit.

Hermione could sense that Dumbledore was becoming more and more frustrated as each of their options turned out to be a dead end. Hermione could not imagine the intensity of what he was feeling when her own emotions were so powerful towards it.

Hermione sat there, at the water's edge, sunning herself for some time. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not hear the pounding of feet against the ground, until the source of the noise was quite close.

An enormous, shaggy, black dog had come running up towards her. It's tail was wagging, and tongue flopping about everywhere like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello there," she said, patting the head of the dog.

She was glad that it was a friendly dog, but was nonetheless curious about how a strange dog could have gotten into the grounds of Potter Manor. Wherever it came from, she would have to keep it away from Boo.

Pops had made sure that the grounds were very secure in order to protect his family. Hermione was certain that not even a wild bird would be able to navigate itself through the incredibly powerful charms. Although she was not certain, she was fairly sure that they could not be seen my muggles, although that was of little consequence since the manor was so isolated from any kind of civilisation, magic or otherwise.

"I wonder where you came from?" she cooed to the dog.

It's shaggy, black fur seemed familiar. Hermione was sure that she had seen those silver eyes before.

Suddenly realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"Sirius!" she gasped.

The dog barked and yelped several times in obvious agreement.

Hermione began peppering his head with kisses.

"You've done it! I can't believe it! You're an animagus!"

A torrent of praise escaped Hermione's mouth until Hermione realised something else.

"Where's James?" she questioned while Sirius went behind a bush to transform back into his usual self.

As Hermione said that, a handsome stag came out from behind the nearby Groundskeeper's cottage.

"James," Hermione said, gasping for a second time.

James also moved behind the bush to transform back.

"Wow," was all that Hermione was able to utter, eyes wide open with a mixture of shock and immense pride.

Whilst she had seen a few people transform in her lifetime, there was nothing like watching those she loved see the fruit of all their hard work.

A scuffling at their feet had them all looking down. It was a scrawny, brown rat.

"Peter?" questioned Hermione, one eyebrow raised in the direction of James.

James nodded his head at her before rolling his eyes at the aforementioned Peter.

"Stop showing off Peter," said Sirius, giving the rat a gentle nudge with his foot.

"Hey!" said Peter a second later, when he had transformed, "that kinda stuff hurts when you're that small."

Hermione had to suppress a smirk as Peter rubbed the pain from his shoulder.

'The git deserved that, and even more,' she thought somewhat maliciously.

The need to show off had now dissipated, and the boys went into the groundskeeper's cottage to get properly changed.

They had stashed clothes in there earlier, but each had carried a pair of shorts in their mouth so that they would not have to wander around in the nude after they had established themselves as humans once more. Sirius had been kind enough to carry an extra pair for the tiny Peter, who was too small to carry anything remotely useful.

"It just occurred to me," said Sirius once the trio had emerged, "How did you know that the dog was actually me?"

Hermione stiffened and not for the first time in her life she was scrambling for an excuse to explain her extra knowledge of the group.

"Errr...the dog kinda looked like you...I mean, reminded me of you...ummm."

Sirius took full advantage of Hermione's stuttering and nervous rambling.

"Are you saying that I, Sirius Orion Black, look like some mangy mutt? Hermione, my love, I am deeply hurt."

Hermione quickly got over any nervousness she was feeling and smirked at him.

"Oh 'darling'," she said with a hint of mocking in her voice, "of course that mangy mutt had to be you. I saw the stag out of the corner of my eye and knew that you could never be that handsome."

Sirius pretended to look hurt, but behind that facade, he was deeply impressed, Hermione had managed to insult one person and praise another, all in the one sentence without showing the slightest hint of guilt. They had taught her well.

James chuckled to one side. He and Peter had moved to sit at one edge of the water of the lagoon, legs cooling off from the heat of the sun, under the water.

Sirius whipped his head around to his friends.

"Oi, Peter, James, tell her that I can be handsome."

"Whatever you say, mate," said James, grinning as he dropped his whole body, fully clothed, into the cool water. It was too hot to do anything otherwise.

"Remus is flooing over this afternoon," James continued, "we'll see if you can persuade him."

"Hrmph," said Sirius, "Well, I suppose I'll be spending the rest of the holidays alone if I am not going to be appreciated."

"Stop 'hrmphing' like an old man," said Hermione, "and come and sit next to me."

Sirius obliged and Hermione put her arm around his broad shoulders, ruffling his usually well-kept hair in the process.

"You know that I love you," she told him, smiling, "even if you aren't the best looking chap."

Sirius playfully hit his girlfriend across the arm, effectively freeing himself so that he could swim with the others.

Hermione remained in the sun, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'At least some things are turning out alright,' she thought as she continued to sun herself.


	35. Delere

**Chapter 34: Delere**

Hermione had just finished attaching the scroll of parchment to the school's owl when she heard a shuffle of footsteps behind her.

She turned to find Estrella stamping the snow from her boots. The stone stairs here were very slippery and could turn deadly without a moment's notice.

"Snow's come early this year," she grinned at Hermione, "It's barely winter and there's plenty out there for a decent snowball fight."

"I kind of like it. It brings the promise of a white Christmas. I love white Christmas'. They remind me of my childhood," said Hermione, careful not to mention that it was not the magical childhood she had experienced, but rather the muggle one that she also remembered.

"Yeah," conceded Estrella, "who are you sending the letter off to then?"

"My parents," replied Hermione, "I'm just letting them know that I'll be spending Christmas here this year instead of at home."

"Are you really?" questioned Estrella with slight disbelief, "Why are you doing that? Christmas at your place is the best, your folks are cool with just about anything!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Hermione slowly, "but this year is OWLs year and I would love to use the extra time to study."

"Suit yourself," said Estrella as she scanned the room for an owl to deliver her own mail. She attached the letter in silence and waved a goodbye to Hermione as she left the Owlery.

Despite the extreme cold, Hermione hung around on her own, petting some of the more friendly owls. She contemplated the answers she had given to her friend about the reason she was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Of course, Hermione did have some study in mind, but it had very little to do with her OWL examinations.

What she would really be doing is helping Dumbledore find and destroy horcruxs. It was the perfect time as many of the teachers and students would not be around to interfere.

Lord Voldemort was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. People were disappearing every other day, and every so often a student would be taken out of class to find out that a family member had disappeared, or been found with traces of dark magic tainting their tortured body.

These students often did not return back to school. Some did, but it was clear that something had really changed within them.

It was at times like this that Hermione felt blessed that she was considered of pure blood. Even if the family did not believe in the dark arts, their 'status' kept them safe and alive.

Hermione counted herself lucky that it was Sirius and James that had found her. It was not until a couple of years after she had turned up at Potter Manor that the full story of her arrival was explained to her.

James and Sirius had spent the afternoon in a nearby field outside of the Estate, and were just about to leave when they spotted the body of a young girl in the bushes. She looked to be about their age, only she had a wand.

James supposed that it was a girl who had stolen a parent's wand and done accidental magic that led to her being hurt. Sirius, who had been brought up in the Black household, with all their prejudices, thought otherwise. He knew the unmistakable signs of dark magic when he saw them thanks to his 'delightful' cousin Bellatrix.

He knew that they had to get her out of here fast, and get some help, otherwise she might not have made it.

Hermione had never forgotten this fact, and was eternally grateful to Sirius, because by acting quickly he had saved her life.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Sir, this is hopeless!" cried Hermione, cradling her head in her hands.

"Maybe the Cup is lost, just like the diadem. Maybe we'll never find it. Maybe it's hidden and we are not supposed to find it!"

Despite the slightly unhinged route Hermione had taken with her questioning, raint and raving, something in her mind snagged onto the word 'hidden'. It was almost as though Harry were speaking to her, his voice echoing through time.

"_We need to find the place where everything is hidden"_

"Where is the place where things are hidden?" questioned Dumbledore.

Hermione jumped at the sudden intrusion of her headmaster's voice. She had not realised that she had spoken aloud.

"The place where things are hidden! How could I have been so stupid?" she cried aloud repeatedly hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand.

"What is it Miss Potter?"

"The Room of Requirement," said Hermione as though she were speaking to a very simple person.

"I beg your pardon Miss Potter, a great deal more explanation is required as to what is going on in that well-trained, but completely elusive head of yours."

"Sorry professor," said Hermione humbly.

"The Room of Requirement is the room that I spoke to you about before. It is where those Slytherin students were meeting over the course of the year. It is the room that can give you almost everything that you could ever need or want."

"Almost," questioned Dumbledore, blue eyes staring as though they were peering straight through Hermione.

"Yes," replied Hermione, "almost. It can not provide food or any of the other exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration."

"Yes, of course," said Dumbledore, "I am assuming that you think a horcrux is hidden in that room."

"Not just that one," said Hermione excitedly, "If I'm correct, and I am almost certain that I am, we may be able to destroy two horcruxs tonight."

Dumbledore stood from his seat, and with his back to Hermione, he removed the sword of Gryffindor from its case.

Hermione opened and held out her beaded bag whilst Dumbledore slipped the sword inside. She had taken to bringing it to all her meetings with Dumbledore as it still contained anything that they could possibly need should a quick escape be required.

"Miss Potter, if you could kindly lead me over to the magnificent Room of Requirement we can get started."

Hermione immediately jumped up from the Chintz chair that she was seated on, and crossed the floor of Dumbledore's office in several quick strides. Dumbledore followed closely behind.

Being the Christmas holidays, there was nobody about on their journey to the seventh-floor.

Despite this, they did come across Professor Flitwick in one of the corridors. He looked from the headmaster to Hermione with curiosity, however, he and the other teachers had long since learned that it was better not to question the actions of the headmaster.

At long last, Hermione and Dumbledore reached the bare patch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Hermione began to pace in front of it with Dumbledore following closely behind.

"_I need the place where everything is hidden. I need the place where everything is hidden. I need the place where everything is hidden."_

The great oak door slowly began to materialise before their very eyes. Hermione pushed herself forwards and let herself into the room.

She was greeted by a mess that was remarkably similar to the one that would potentially be there in the future.

Hermione and the headmaster each went their separate ways after Hermione had explained that they were no longer just searching for Helga Hufflepuff's cup, but also Ravenclaw's lost Diadem, sitting on an old stone bust.

If Dumbledore was surprised, he did not show it, and he merely followed his pupils instructions', agreeing to send up red sparks should he find either of the horcruxs.

Hermione dug through piles of abandoned textbooks, fanged Frisbees (some of which tried to take a chunk out of her arm as she reached in). All manner of clothes and robes were disturbed as they were pulled from their dwellings and placed onto precariously balancing hatstands.

She was fishing out a few broken bottles from a bucket when she saw the red sparks shoot up into the air.

Hermione ran at full pelt in the direction of the sparks. Fortunately for her, she did not have very far to run. Dumbledore was only in the next aisle.

Her eyes were wide in anticipation, and she gripped her wand tightly as she held it out in front of her. It was almost as though she expected the horcrux to attack her at any moment.

Dumbledore was holding the cup by the handle. It was hanging in between the pinch of two fingers from his outstretched hand. A look of pure disgust coloured his face.

"I suppose this is what we are searching for, Miss Potter."

Hermione swallowed her own distaste at the object and nodded.

From the beaded bag at her side she pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor, and raised it above her head.

She motioned for Dumbledore to drop the object and move away.

All manner of emotions bubbled up inside Hermione in the moments before she destroyed the horcrux. She remembered the sacrifices that she had made with Ron and Harry to get the cup the first time around.

It all felt like such a waste. All the effort and time they had put into finding those horcruxs. Ron and Hermione had sacrificed more than just their magical education to follow Harry. They had given him their happiness, peace and any sense of security they had, their friendship and love, and above all, they had almost had to give their very lives.

Despite all she had given up, here she was. She was doing it all again.

Only this was not just a potion's essay that she was re-writing for them. She was re-writing their very lives so that they would be able to lead the lives that they chose. So that they could have the freedom that she never did.

It was with enormous power and passion that Hermione took a run up towards the cup and plunged the basilisk-venom imbued sword into the horcrux.

She and Dumbledore heard a long, drawn-out wail of pain before the room began to spin.

The objects around her now moved in circles, faster and faster, as though she was stuck in the middle of maelstrom. Very quickly the blur faded to black and the last thing that Hermione felt was Dumbledore's hand catching her head at the neck before it hit the ground.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione could hear the buzzing of voices around her. She felt very warm and comfortable, as if she were on a bed of feathers. However, when she tried to move her arms she found that they were constricted by her sides.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and allowed them to adjust to the bright light of the room.

She tried to pull her arms out of their constraints so that she could pull herself up in what was apparent to be a bed, but a warm hand gently pushed her back down into the softness.

Hermione turned her head to see who had touched her, and she was greeted by Ma's kind face.

"Ma? Where am I?"

"Calm down lovey, you're only in the Hospital Wing," Ma replied with a reassuring smile on her face.

Despite the smile, Hermione observed the lines of tension around her adoptive mother's eyes and mouth. She had the look of someone who had been up half the night, worrying.

"Why am I here in the hospital wing? I was with Dumbledore, why am I here now?"

Ma's face tensed up at this, as though she did not want Hermione to hear what she was about the tell her.

Ma leaned in and whispered to Hermione so that if anybody happened to be in the room, they would not be able to hear her.

"Love, you _were_ with Dumbledore. He explained some of it to me. He said that you were destroying a particular object: a cup; and he told me that this object attacked you. Fortunately the effects of the object did not last long, but you've been out for a couple of hours."

"I fainted?" questioned Hermione, "It was powerful enough to do that?"

Hermione looked up worriedly at Dorea. However, Dorea quickly headed her off before she could work herself up too much. She still needed to rest.

"Don't work yourself up into a state, Hermione. Goodness knows I've been worried enough for you. But you are here and you are safe. All will be well."

Dorea put her arms around Hermione and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione instantly felt the pangs of remorse in her stomach. She put her own arms around Ma to complete the hug.

"I'm so sorry Ma. I never wanted to worry you. I love you so much, I never want you to worry about me doing all this. I am doing it so that you'll never have to worry again."

"I love you too Hermione, you are the daughter I always dreamed of and more. I know why you are doing whatever it is you are doing, and I know the danger involved. But a mother can not help but worry for her children."

Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she heard Ma call her a daughter.

Although Hermione had never planned for it to happen, she had become a Potter. She had unexpectedly come into this already established family and muddled up their lives in the most dangerous ways possible, yet they still embraced her into their hearts, and their family with open arms.

Hermione slowly pulled away from the hug. She drifted back slowly towards the pillows, intending to sleep and get a little more rest. However, she still did not quite feel right.

Before her head had a chance to hit the pillows, Ma's voice interrupted her.

"Before you go back to sleep Hermione, Dumbledore asked me to pass on a message."

Hermione's ears instantly pricked up at this.

"He told me to tell you that he has sorted out both of the problems, whatever that means."

A brief smile played on Hermione's lips as she lay her head back down on the pillows and fell asleep.


	36. Subsidium

**Chapter 35: Subsidium**

Hermione had recovered with rapid speed considering she had been attacked by a powerful magical object whilst in the process of destroying it.

Her short stay in the hospital had, inevitably, led to a lot of questions about where she was and why she was there.

Someone had spun the story that she had needed a calming draught from Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione's nerves were no match for the potion. She had needed several very strong calming potions over the course of a few days. Apparently, the source of the anxiety attacks was the upcoming OWL examinations.

Hermione did not want to have to answer a million and one questions about her 'delicate disposition', and only ever added fuel to the fire when it came to the rumours. She was sick of it, and frankly, she had more important things to think about.

On one morning that was just like any other Hermione had joined a particularly pale Remus for breakfast. She was feeding Boo the crusts from her toast when the owls arrived with their daily mail. Hermione paid the tawny brown one that approached her five knuts for that morning's 'Prophet'.

Whilst Hermione was very aware that Death Eaters were leaning heavily on what was printed in the newspaper, Hermione enjoyed the other bits of news. In fact, she very much enjoyed the crossword puzzle at the end. It was charmed to flash different colours depending on whether you guessed the word correctly or not. It turned a fluorescent pink if the word was wrong, and a blinding blue if the word was correct. This warning system saved a lot of practise when it came to vanishing ink off a page.

However, the bit of toast in Hermione's mouth almost dropped out of there when she saw what was on the cover of this morning's paper.

_WOLFSBANE POTION_

_Well-renowned potions master and alchemist, Damocles Belby has created a potion that will greatly improve public safety, and hopefully force a dramatic decline in the number of werewolf attacks._

_He had created what is known as the 'Wolfsbane Potion': a potion which he claims will lessen the effects of that monthly cycle, and relieve the symptoms of lycanthropy._

"_It allows one to hold onto their mental faculties after they have transformed, this in turn, will make them less dangerous to the others in the community," stated Mr Belby in an interview earlier this week._

The article went on to describe the appearance of the potion, and its effects as recounted by several already noted werewolves.

"Remus!" whispered Hermione urgently, "Have you seen the 'Prophet' this morning? Have you seen it?"

She began to tug on his sleeve to get her attention, but when she turned around properly she saw that the newspaper was already sitting in front of him. His eyes were bulging in anticipation.

Hermione was grateful that it was a Saturday morning and that most people had decided to sleep in. The lack of students made it very easy for Hermione to cover up the complete brain explosion that Remus was currently experiencing.

Barely five minutes had passed before James, Peter and Sirius tore down the small pathway between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to where Hermione and Remus were seated. Newspapers were being waved about in their excitement, and Hermione dropped her head into her hands at their very obvious display. If people did not have suspicions before today, they would now, because, apparently, James and the others had received the good news.

When they were sure that Remus had received the good news as well, they settled down to their own heaped plates of sausages and eggs.

James leaned over and whispered animatedly, "Me and the other guys, we'll still come with you, even if you do end up taking the potion."

Remus turned his head to see the vigorously nodding heads of his other friends.

"You don't have to-" Remus began to say before he was cut off by Sirius.

"But we're your friends, and that is what friends are for."

"I... I... hmmm...I guess I don't know what to say except for: where do I get some of this potion?"

**HPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

On the night of the next full moon, Hermione did something that she had never done before. She prayed for the safety of Remus, James and Sirius. Peter had gone along as well, but after recent revelations, Hermione did not feel the need to trouble herself with him.

In her opinion, he was a contemptuous piece of scum that ought to be obliterated off the face of the earth. Most days, it was all that she could do to stop herself from ridding the world of him. She finally understood why he was in Gryffindor. It was because the boy was a Death Eater in secret, yet he had the nerve to call himself a Marauder. There were times when Hermione wanted to tell her brother and his friends exactly what their, (for lack of a better word) friend was really up to. She knew that no matter what she did to this thing (she could hardly acknowledge him as human by this point), it would be nothing compared to what the others would do.

Hermione did not know much about the Wolfsbane potion, and as a result she did not know how effective it was going to be. Would it work to keep Remus at bay, even if he was surrounded by his friends in their animagus form? In previous months when they had all returned from their jaunt to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione would wince at the scars and scratches that had been unknowingly inflicted. She hoped that the potion would at the very least, prevent this from happening anymore.

She kept glancing out the windows of her dormitory whilst she was awake, and she hardly slept a wink all night. Her ears would prick up at the slightest sound that might give her a hint about how Remus' transformation was progressing.

Hermione was sure that the others had noticed her acting strange, as much as they had noticed the continued disappearance of Remus, and now the other Marauder's.

It was certainly going to be a long few days, and she was sure that there was going to be plenty more questions in this time.


	37. Procident Omnes

**I have been writing like mad these past few days (gotta love procrastination!), hence my updating a million chapters. Having said that, a huge chunk of this chapter is going to seem very familiar – that is because it is. It is from 'Order of the Phoenix'. I've only tweaked it slightly so that it is kind of from Hermione's point of view, and so that it makes sense in context.**

**I think a few of you are going to want to slap the face off me after you've read this. All i can say, is just trust me.  
><strong>

**As always, review – and I hope you enjoy my efforts(It took me ages to type this one...)**

**Many thanks xx**

**Chapter 36: Procident Omnes**

Rumours, similar to Hermione's own study story, were now becoming the norm as opposed to the exception.

Several fifth-year students had required the help of Madam Pomfrey, especially after the beastly Transfiguration exam.

The weeks leading up the exams were exceptionally daunting, especially for those like Hermione who were in a relationship. Hermione and Sirius found that their time together was even more limited than ever before. They were being stretched to almost breaking point.

Fianlly, the day came when they only had their Defence Against the Dark Arts exams left. The theory was in the morning followed by the practical that afternoon. After today they would be free.

Hermione and the others piled into the Great Hall where individual tables had been set up. Hermione decided to sit up towards the back so that she could keep an eye on the others. They had been very restless the past few days, and she had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that something bad was going to happen today.

Despite this feeling, the exam passed uneventfully.

"Five more minutes!"

Hermione looked up to see Sirius give James a thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging on his chair with ease, tilting it back on two legs.

He was very good-looking, and to Hermione's intense displeasure, a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.

Two seats along from this girl was Remus. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and he was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at the paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced up hopefully at his neighbour's paper. Hermione stared at Wormtail for a moment, full of loathing, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchments! Accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you...thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well everybody, you're free to go!"

Hermione got up from her seat and watched James do the same as he waited for Sirius to join him. She briefly joined the conversation of her dorm mates, but once they were in the Entrance Hall, she moved towards the Marauders.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius (they had recently created their Marauder nicknames).

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf._ Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crown around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else-"

"How thick are you Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down," implored Remus.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," she heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get an 'Outstanding' on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling golden snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree that Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Hermione noted that Severus Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Remus had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping, but always grabbed at the very last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Hermione wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Put that away will you," said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a chair, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Hermione had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got the practical, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." and he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is..."

Sirius' head turned. He became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," he said softly, "_Snivellus_."

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Lupin, Wormtail and Hermione remained sitting: Lupin was staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive (Hermione included), others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edgily around Remus to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular.

Wormtail sniggered shrilly, Snape was trying to get up but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as tough bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing "you – wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What are you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash your mouth," said James coldly, "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

It was Lily.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me. Evans," said James quickly. "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him the Impediment jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch forwards towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

But it was too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Pertificus Totalis!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse of him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What? Yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

Hermione was about to go to Lily to see if she was alright when she heard James speak again.

"What is with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right-"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, DON'T YOU DARE!"

James whipped his head around to the source of the noise.

Hermione stood several feet away and James could see that she was angry. He couldn't tell if she was breathing anymore, or not. She was turning a particularly violent shade of puce, but he did not know whether it was from anger, or just a lack of oxygen.

Hermione on the other hand, was cursing herself for not having intervened sooner, before the situation got out of hand.

"Put him down!" Hermione screeched, practically breathing fire a she drew out her own wand and aimed it at James.

James' eyes bulged in shock and his mouth hung open. Hermione had actually pulled out her wand on him and was threatening him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" she shrieked even louder even though she could feel her through beginning to get scratchy.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE? I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE JAMES POTTER, IT IS ABOUT TIME THAT SOMEONE PUT YOU RIGHT!"

Despite the hysterical tone that was issuing out of Hermione's mouth, her wand arm remained poised in place. All the other students, including Sirius, Remus and Peter, had moved out of the way, not wanting to get caught in any crossfire.

James, who still had his own wand directed at Severus, flicked it and Hermione watched as Severus gently floated to the ground. However, this was not enough to escape from Hermione's wrath, and soon James was all but physically cowering as Hermione revealed the full power of her rage. This was punctuated by several minor jinxes, which did not actually do that much damage to her brother, but it nonetheless, helped her make her point.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione whipped her head around to find that it was Sirius who was bellowing out after her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"James deserved every blow that I dealt out to him," stated Hermione calmly as though she had not just massively and very publically fought with her brother.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SOMEONE!"

Hermione, had until this point had continued to walk up to the castle, ignoring the protests of her boyfriend. She stopped and turned on Sirius.

"CAN'T DO IT? What on Earth do you think that you've been doing for the past five years to Severus. He's a person too, and you and James have made his life a living hell. Don't you dare lecture me, Sirius Black, about what I can and can not do!"

With that Hermione turned her back to her boyfriend and stomped her way back up to the castle.


	38. Iratus

**If you were going to slap the face off me because of the previous chapters, you are going to murder me in my bed after this one.**

**If you see the title translation, you might get a hint as to why.**

**I won't say that I hope you enjoy this chapter, because you probably won't enjoy it. I will just say what I said before: just trust me.**

**With great hesitation I urge you to review xx**

**Chapter 37: Iratus**

Sirius let Hermione cool off for a few days before he tried to even speak to her again. In fact, almost everyone that had seen or heard about what happened by the Black Lake had kept a safe distance.

James was particularly furious at Hermione. Anytime that she was in the room, he would leave it muttering curses under his breath. The only exception was when they happened to be in the same class, and for obvious reasons, he could not leave.

Word of what had happened had apparently reached their parents, because Ma had expressed great concern in her letters and repeated what she had said many years ago, before Hermione had even started at Hogwarts.

'We could always make some other kind of arrangement. I don't want you to feel pressured.'

Hermione had eyed this letter with great disdain and anger.

'Well, it's a bit late for that, isn't it?' she felt like shouting at the parchment.

The only thing that had remotely cheered Hermione up was the Hogsmeade weekend that had been scheduled for the following weekend. It was supposed to be a reward for all the hard work the students had put into their examinations. However, this in itself had also dampened her spirits because she would essentially be going alone. No one wanted to even wave a hello in the corridors to her anymore, let alone invite her to go to Hogsmeade with them.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was Friday, the day before the Hogsmeade trip. Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor table alone. It was almost like an invisible and impenetrable barrier was around her. Occasionally a younger student would cast a fearful look towards her, but they would quickly go back to whatever it was they were doing.

That was, until Sirius strode into the room. He missed Hermione and he was adamant that he was going to do anything that he could to win her back. He planned to invite her to Hogsmeade with him, citing that she needed time to relax and unwind.

He cautiously approached her as she was tucking into her breakfast. She did not react negatively to him being there, and he took this as a good sign. At least she wasn't hexing him!

He decided to take the plunge and try to speak to her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned to look at him. Her face was almost impassive. Sirius could pick up a trace of hurt, but he supposed that was only because he knew her so well...and because he was part of the reason for that hurt.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed his pride and any reservations he had about what he was about to say.

"Ah...I was wondering...If you weren't too busy tomorrow... Would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me? If it helps, I'm sorry about what I said the other day. We talked it over in the dorms that night, and agreed that James was a complete and total arse. I wasn't any better, and for that I am sorry."

Hermione continued to look at him with the sad expression.

"Hermione? Please, say something. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again-"

Hermione let out a small sigh, before cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Sirius – stop. I'm still angry with you and James about what you did. But to be honest, I am also angry at myself."

Sirius blinked in confusion; however, he let her continue. He wanted to know why she had lashed out.

"I'm angry that I let it get that far. I'm angry that I turned my wand on James and I am angry that I am angry at you. What you did was terrible and hateful, but I attacked the both of you, and that was just as wrong. Everyone knows that you can do accidental magic when your emotions are very strong. What if I did something to hurt you? Or to hurt James?"

She hung her head with the shame that she was feeling before speaking in a low voice.

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, or Remus, or anyone, even if it was by accident."

She was on the verge of tears when Sirius pulled her into a hug. When she did not object to the close contact, Sirius pulled her in even tighter whispering words of comfort in her ear.

When they pulled apart, Sirius took this as his opportunity to pounce.

"So...you still have not answered my question. D'you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Hermione let a small smile escape.

"Sure," she replied, small smile resurfacing.

"Cool! Can't wait," said Sirius grinning.

**H****PHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP**

"So, where would milady like to visit first?"

Hermione giggled at the scene that Sirius was making.

"She has a choice between Gladrags Wizardwear, for some new robes; or perhaps milady would prefer to be serenaded by song and 'Dominic Maestro's' is the order of the day."

"Actually, I was hoping to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop," she replied, winking at Sirius.

Sirius instantly paled at the very thought of having to go anywhere near the pink lace. Hermione, on the other hand, burst into laughter when she saw the expression on his face.

"I'm just kidding! I wouldn't go in there if you gave me a million galleons."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"At that is why I love you so much."

He punctuated his words with a kiss on the cheek that was closest to him.

Despite this small act of kindness, Hermione felt as though Sirius was, somehow still holding back. She decided to change the subject before things got awkward.

"What about Tomes and Scrolls? I have a couple of things I need to pick up from there," she said leading him towards the shop front.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The couple was just leaving Schrivenshaft's, Sirius laughing the whole time at the time travel book Hermione had bought ('Haven't you read them all already?'), when Hermione spotted James.

James was still yet to speak to his sister, and whilst Hermione was somewhat willing to move forward, she would have bet any number of galleons that James would not be as willing to forgive and forget.

She felt Sirius grip her hand from where he stood beside her.

"You should probably speak to him. It's ok – he won't bite."

Sirius spoke into her ear quietly, but it was nonetheless encouraging.

"He should be willing to, at the very least, hear you out."

The steady pressure of his hand spurred her forwards, but it was Sirius' voice that rang out above the noise of the chattering Hogwarts students that had lined the streets of the picture perfect village.

"Oi! Prongs!"

James turned his head around, a smile adorning his face until he spotted Hermione next to his best friend. Grudgingly, he made his way over to where they were standing.

"Yes," he said coldly.

"This is family business," said Sirius briskly, suddenly letting go of Hermione's hand, "I'll leave you two to sort it out."

Quick as a wink he was gone, walking down towards the other shops.

"What does he mean by 'family business'," said James suspiciously.

"Errr...perhaps we should go somewhere quieter... and a little less crowded. The Hogs Head?"

James nodded in agreement.

One inside, they sat at an obscure, wobbly little table in the corner, and ordered their drinks.

"So what is this about?" questioned James, wanting to get right to point.

Hermione repeated to him what she had said to Sirius the previous morning at breakfast.

James waited patiently until she got to the end of her explanation.

"Do you forgive me? Hermione asked very meekly at the end of it all.

The response was not the one that she had hoped for, but there was potential.

"I don't know."

"If you need more time, that's ok with me. In fact, why don't you and Sirius spend the rest of the afternoon together? I'm going back up to the castle. Tell Sirius that I'll see him tonight in the common room."

She stood up, put the money down for her drink, and left James with his thoughts.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione lay face down on the sofa nearest the window. She could feel the cool spring breeze coming through, dispelling some of the stuffiness of the common room; however it did nothing to dispel her dour mood. An book lay open, quite close to her visibly shaking body.

She did not hear the portrait door open, and was therefore startled when a warm hand was placed gently on the small of her back.

"Hermione?" Sirius murmured. Hermione did not stir despite his concerned tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it something that Prongs said? Or did?"

Hermione continued to cry into the sofa cushions. Sirius did not know what to do and he sat there rather awkwardly. He had never had to deal with a crying girl before, even if it was one that he practically grew up with.

"Was it someone else?"

Sirius watched as the damp patch on the sofa surrounding Hermione got steadily wetter.

He groaned in frustration until something bright blue caught his eye. He glanced at the title of what he saw to be a book. It was the same one that she had purchased with him earlier that day.

"Did it have something to do with this?" he said, prodding the cover of the book.

Hermione's crying had reached the hiccupping stages by now, as she pushed herself up to look at him. She let out a shaky, "yes".

Sirius took the opportunity of her sitting up to put his arms around her pull her into him.

"Are you going to tell me what has made you so upset?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Why not?"

Sirius' voice had become strained, like he was holding back any number of angry retorts.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I can't tell you," she said, her voice still shaky but regaining some of its usual briskness.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" spoke Sirius through clenched teeth.

"It means exactly that – I can't tell you," said Hermione growing frustrated, wishing that he would drop the subject.

"I've told you a million times before. If this is going to work, you need to tell me things. I'm not a mind-reader, and we can't keep playing guessing games all the time!"

"I'm not playing games, Sirius!" Hermione spoke so loudly she was almost shouting.

"Really? Could have fooled me!" Do you even see me as your boyfriend anymore? Do you even love me enough to tell me the truth?"

"How can you say that? Of course I love you!"

"Then why did you send James to do your bidding and tell me that you left Hogsmeade early? That was my way of making it up to you, and you blew it!"

Hermione and Sirius were lucky that everyone else was at dinner. It was extremely rare that the common room was completely empty at any given time, but Hermione was most grateful for it right at this very moment. Both Sirius and Hermione had gotten up from their seats and were standing, in opposition to one another, shouting.

"I was trying to give James space! I thought an afternoon with you would help that."

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!"

The verbal volleyball continued, and neither of them noticed the portrait door open. Lily and Estrella were chatting animatedly with Remus. The trio stopped in their tracks when they saw Sirius standing with his fists clenched, and Hermione with her face swollen and covered in blotchy red patches.

"You can't keep being secretive like this!" Sirius screamed at her

"That's a bit rich coming from you, what about your brother? What about Regulus? You pretend that you don't even have a brother!"

"That's different and you know it. If you keep acting like this, then we can't be together anymore!"

"THEN I GUESS WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" shrieked Hermione back.

She clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw the shocked faces of her friends and dorm-mates.

Sirius flicked his head around to see what she had been staring at. When he saw the others he instantly lowered his voice.

"Fine," he said, "You don't have to worry about me nosing around in your life anymore."

He stormed past the others and through the portrait hole, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Before i go, a quick shout out to several lovelies.<strong>

**Firstly, Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley for her lovely reminder that Regulus still exists, and for all the lovely reviews.**

**Secondly, to the following, for their continuous feedback and support:**

**TsukiyoTenshi**

**Sampdoria**

**PJ littlefoot**

**Mababy**

**Dissapointed**

**LeahHeartsSirius**

**sjose**

**jujulicia**

**bbbbgiirl**

**amrawo**

**Lk-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL**

**wrmora**

**And to anyone else that i've forgotten**

**Many thanks xx**


	39. Iustrus magis

**Some people are confused about what year the Marauders and Hermione are in. I don't blame you for this, i haven't exactly been forthcoming with clues. On my profile, next to the chapter title translations is the approximate date of when that chapter occurred.**

**I'm very grateful for all the positive reviews regarding the last chapter. I really wasn't expecting that! **

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much :) While i have not directly quoted 'Half-Blood Prince' in this chapter (I think), there are very clear and obvious parallels.**

**Last thing, and i swear i will leave you to read the chapter: What does everyone think of me posting a series of one-shots about things i know happened in the story, but that i couldn't actually include in it.? I am thinking along the lines of Regulus Black here, and there are some others things that happen later on that i really wanted to include, but it just didn't work in the plot. Let me know if you are interested.  
><strong>

**Many thanks xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Iustus magis<strong>

In the wake of her epic fight with Sirius, Hermione was still simmering.

It had been three weeks, and still, the smallest thing would set her off. It was not in a crying or moping kind of way either. She would get angry, and she would look like she wanted to throw the offending person into the next century.

The situation with Sirius had done absolutely nothing to improve her relationship with James, and Ma's letter writing had reached new frantic levels as a result.

So it was with a heavy heart that Hermione continued to move through the motions of everyday life. She would get up, have breakfast in the Great Hall, go to class, do her homework and go to bed.

Her friends (or rather, what was left of them) were starting to get very worried. She hardly spoke to them, and the only Marauder that she spoke to now was Remus. She would often sit in the library with him, whilst they did their homework, in silence.

Once a week, Hermione would visit Dumbledore's office and they would discuss the possible location of the final horcrux. All that Hermione knew was that it was Slytherin's locket and that it was in a seaside cave. She knew that Tom Riddle had visited that place as a child with the other children of the orphanage.

Dumbledore had since been in contact with the orphanage to no avail. The muggle woman who had been in charge at the time, Mrs Cole, had passed away. There was no way of telling exactly where the children had visited, or even where it was once they did find the beach.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The summer holidays had begun and Hermione was more alone than ever. With the summer holidays came Sirius spending almost every waking moment, and sometimes almost every sleeping moment at the Manor.

They tried their best to avoid one another, but sometimes this avoidance caused more tension that what they had hoped to avoid. When the three teenagers were together (mostly it was because Ma insisted that the family eat their meals together), they would sit in solemn silence, to the great consternation of Ma and Pops.

Despite the fact that it was the holidays, Hermione would Floo over to Hogwarts castle for her weekly meeting with Dumbledore. After all, Voldemort was not resting, so why should she?

It came as a bit of a shock to Hermione when one day in mid-June, Dumbledore told her that he had managed to locate the final horcrux.

Apparently, he had tracked down a boy who had been in the orphanage with Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had, with some difficulty, managed to extract a memory of that day, which now resided in a glass phial.

Hermione's hands trembled in excitement as she watched Dumbledore pour the silvery liquid into his Pensieve. At Dumbledore's invitation, she plunged her head into said Pensieve and watched the scene play out.

A young Tom Riddle did not frolic at the edge of the water as the other children did. He stayed in the shadows of the cliff face where the waves broke most dangerously. One wrong move and he could have slipped into the churning water and been repeatedly beaten across the sharp edges of the rocks. Yet Tom Riddle seemed to move with ease and a gracefulness that the other children did not posses.

Hermione took note of the landscape and committed it to memory. This was where they would be traveling, this was where the horcrux was.

With steely determination she took hold of Dumbledore's arm and, together, they traveled into the crushing darkness.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They landed near the mouth of the cave. The landscape had changed very little in the intervening years between Tom Riddle and Hermione Potter. The rocks appeared to have receded a little more into a more weather-beaten state, but apart from that it was exactly as it had been in the Pensieve.

They retreated from the battering winds into the dampness of the cave, lighting their wands as they did so. Droplets of salted water dripped from the ceiling intermittently, landing on Hermione. She did not pay any heed to them.

The cave seemed to vibrate with magic and Hermione's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Dumbledore place his bare palm against the rough walls.

"Surely not."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"The entrance way is concealed," he said, for Hermione's benefit, "and a payment is required to pass."

"Payment?" said Hermione, speaking for the first time.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, "a blood payment if I am not mistaken."

"Blood?"

"Yes. It is rather crude. But then again, Tom Riddle will never learn that there is a far worse fate than physical injury."

Dumbledore exposed the forearm of his left hand with a shake of his midnight blue sleeve, whilst taking out a silver knife from the depths of his robes.

"Professor! What are you-"

Hermione was cut off by the shock of seeing Dumbledore pierce through the skin with his knife. Crimson blood spurted forth into the rock face, and a blazing silver outline of an arch appeared.

Dumbledore had replaced the silver knife back into his robes, and now he had pulled out his wand. She watched in awe as he healed the skin so that not even a scar was visible where he made the incision.

Hermione had known, from the first moment that she had met this Dumbledore that he possessed the Elder wand and that is was this wand that he was using at this very moment. However, she had not ever made comment to this, she knew of Dumbledore's fascination with the deathly hallows and she did not want to incite further curiosity. If Dumbledore was once again tempted, the situation could be more dire than what Hermione could contemplate.

Hermione put these thoughts out of her mind for the moment, and archived them in her brain to be dealt with later.

The rock had vanished and Dumbledore and Hermione proceeded into the darkness and the unknown.

They were greeted by the stillness of an ominous, black lake.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hmmm...?" said Dumbledore, deeply absorbed in thought.

"I think I know how to get across."

"How is that?" said Dumbledore with a look of mild interest. To an outsider it might have appeared as though they were discussing something as simple as methods of jam-making. However, with new, more sinister surprises lurking around each corner, Hermione put her mind to the task.

"Harry told me. He said that there is a boat, and that it will lead us to an island... but one of us will have to drink a potion to ultimately get to it."

Hermione thought of Harry as she said all of this. She wondered what it must have been like for him. He would have had no clue, no forewarning. He must have been so afraid.

Dumbledore began to pace along the sides of the cave, at the water's edge. His hand was stretched out so that it was above the water. He appeared to be murmuring to himself a string of exceptionally complex words.

Finally he said something that Hermione understood.

"Aha!"

His hand appeared to have gripped something in mid-air. Hermione supposed that it was something that was invisible because Dumbledore had once again pulled out his wand, and tapped his closed fist.

Instantly a green-coppery chain appeared, extending down into the murky water.

This time Dumbledore tapped the chain and as he did so, it began to kink and coil, pulling up a large mass out of the water.

The large mass turned out to be a small, wooden boat. It looked barely big enough to hold one person.

"Sir?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"After you Hermione, be careful not to touch the water."

Summoning up any skill she had in the art of balance, she slowly made her way into the boat. Dumbledore followed her in, settling himself on the opposite side to her.

With incredible precision the boat began to move through the water and towards the eerie green light that was visible in the centre of the lake.

Once they reached the island Hermione was the first to climb out, again careful not to touch the water which she now knew to contain Inferi.

A large basin was at the centre of the green glow, and beneath the surface of said potion Hermione was able to see the cold, glittering metal of the horcrux.

Whilst Hermione had been staring, in awe, Dumbledore had twirled his wand in mid-air to produce one crystal goblet.

"Hermione," Dumbledore spoke in a very grave voice, "No matter what happens, it is imperative that I finish drinking this potion. I do not know what might happen, but even if I beg for death, you must ensure that I drink all of the potion."

Swallowing thickly Hermione nodded her head. She did not trust her voice at this point.

Dumbledore plunged the goblet into the phosphorescent liquid, and lifted the goblet to his mouth, downing it in one.

Without another word, he drank another goblet.

And another.

And another.

And another.

He was partway through the next goblet when he slipped on the rocks slightly. His whole body was shuddering.

Hermione watched, feeling absolutely and utterly helpless as she watched her headmaster struggle against the effects of the potion.

With the greatest difficult he finished the goblet and Hermione had to be the one to refill the next one. With a shaking hand, she guided the goblet his lips, helping him to drink it.

It was during this goblet of potion that Dumbledore began to cry out.

"Please...no," he whimpered.

"Come on Sir...you have to keep drinking," Hermione choked out.

"No...no more"

"Sir, please, this will make it better."

He drank the next goblet.

"No! You can't...can't do this to me!"

"You're almost there. This will make it better," she lied in desperation.

Dumbledore obeyed as best he could.

"No...no...KILL ME!"

Hermione's tears were now flowing freely as she watched Dumbledore choke down the last goblet of potion.

As fast as she could, she snatched the locket from the basin and knelt down beside Dumbledore.

"Water," he croaked, panting, "Need water."

Hermione took the goblet and attempted to fill it with water using a charm. As she brought the goblet to his lips, she saw that it had emptied.

She tried again and again. It did not work.

Suddenly, she knew what had to be done, because it was crude, and it was because he had planned it to be so.

She dipped the empty goblet into the glassy, black water and drew forth a goblet of icy water.

"Incendio!" she cried to the bloodless limbs that attempted to knock the goblet from her hands.

She brought the cup to Dumbledore's lips and he drank deeply. As he quivered slightly, Hermione helped him up. His full weight was resting on her shoulders.

She helped him into the boat and tapped her wand against the side of it so that it would send them back to where they came from.

Hermione used her wand to make a deep cut into her own arm. She winced as she felt the flesh tear apart, but she nonetheless rubbed her bleeding and throbbing arm onto the rocks.

She did not know what else to do other than make sure that she still had the horcrux and apparated herself and Dumbledore back to the school.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They landed with a gentle thud onto the silent streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione felt Dumbledore's weight rest heavily on her.

"Aberforth," croaked Dumbledore.

"Get me to Aberforth."


	40. Ex amicis auxilio parvulo

**A big congrats to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley for being the 200****th**** reviewer, and a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed, put this story on their favourites, story alert etc. I really appreciate it, especially with this story because when I started writing it, it was the third fanfiction I had started. EVER. It has certainly been the longest I have ever written, so I am really glad that it has been a success.**

**Chapter 39: Ex amicis auxilio parvulo**

Hermione staggered under the weight of her Headmaster. She knew that the potion would somehow incapacitate Dumbledore, perhaps even kill him. She hoped that he would hold out just a little longer. Just until she could get him to Aberforth.

For the life of her, she did not know why he wanted to go to Aberforth. What on Earth could he be able to do that would help the situation?

Hermione thought that it would have been better to go and find Professor McGonagall or at the very least Professor Slughorn. He might be able to create some kind of antidote.

Dumbledore and Hermione trudged along the main street of Hogsmeade, inching their way across the path in the dark. There had been sightings of Dementors in the village in recent weeks and Hermione desperately hoped that they would not come across one. She really did not need the attention and the trouble.

Finally, they got to the end of the road. Hermione stood in front of the heavy oak door that she knew to be the back door of the Hogs Head, and knocked upon it with the tarnished brass knocker.

An elderly man with a scraggly beard speared within an instant. Apparently he had been expecting them.

Aberforth quickly shut the door behind them after he had peered around it suspiciously. He ushered them into a small room, off to the side, which turned out to be a bedroom. In her haze of exhaustion and shock, Hermione noted that there were several dusty bottles of various assortments on a table at one end of the room. The other end housed a narrow bed, complete with bedside table.

It was on this bed that Hermione set Dumbledore on. Aberforth bustled into the room behind them, and immediately set to working with the bottles.

Hermione did not know that she had been staring vacantly into space, her mind blank, until Aberforth had thrust a tankard of strong-smelling liquid into her hands. This was followed by a bunch of grimy-looking rags.

"Drink it," he said gruffly, "It'll do yer good. The cloth is for your wound."

Hermione pressed the cloth to her forearm, temporarily stemming the flow while she meekly took a sip from the tankard. She choked slightly and let out a small cough as the liquid burned her throat. She recognised the drink to be Firewhisky. It was usually banned from underage wizards, however, Hermione had the impression that Aberforth Dumbledore knew more than what he was letting on. He was, after all, Albus Dumbledore's brother.

He took the other tankard that he had been carrying and helped Dumbledore up from his slumped position, so that he would be able to drink whatever was in the tankard. As Aberforth moved across the dimly-lit room, Hermione noticed an orange-tinged vapour following him. She supposed this was some kind of antidote, or at the very least something to buy them more time.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how Aberforth had known what to brew, but she was very tired. She felt Aberforth pull her up roughly, by the shoulder.

"You can use my Floo to get yourself back home. Wouldn't want your mother to be worrying about you, now?"

"What about Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, feeling drowsier by the minute.

"I've got it all sorted, you just worry about yourself."

"Thank you, sir," said Hermione as she stepped into the emerald green flames that were already in the fireplace, "I don't know what we would have done without you."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was several days before Dumbledore was well enough to be able to sit up properly in bed, and maintain his own posture.

In the days following this improvement, Dumbledore continued to reside with his brother, as he maintained his slightly less than good health.

It was during one of these days that Hermione had been well-enough herself, to come and visit. It was also the first time that Ma had allowed her to get out of bed for long enough to be able to do so.

Despite having sent an owl to announce her visit, when she Flooed over, she found the brothers deep in conversation when she arrived.

"So, have you sent out the messages," said Dumbledore in hushed tones.

"I've done my best," replied Aberforth in an equally quiet voice. "I've managed to convince Molly and Arthur, Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabien. Old Figgy said that she would do her best with whatever she is able to do, given her position."

"Good," replied Dumbledore, "Is there anyone else?"

"Alastor almost hexed the bollocks off me, but once he calmed down, he was somewhat partial to the idea. 'Safety in numbers' is what I think he said. I still haven't forgiven that mangy Dung Fletcher, so don't be expecting me to be askin' him."

Dumbledore chuckled weakly.

"But surely, whatever he did wasn't that bad?"

"I ain't saying nothin' and he ain't getting another foot back into my pub!"

Dumbledore let that matter rest, but he continued to speak.

"I have managed to convince some of the staff to join. Minerva and Filius, for example. Hagrid, of course, was more than eager," chuckled Dumbledore.

Aberforth grunted at this. "We'll be needing all the help we can get now that you-know-who is getting stronger-".

At this he broke off the sentence. He had seen that Hermione was standing awkwardly at the door, unsure of whether or not she should interrupt the conversation.

"Ab, I'd like to introduce Miss Hermione Potter; Miss Potter, this is my brother, Aberforth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Dumbledore. Thank you for all your help the other night; it was really appreciated."

"S'nothing," grunted Aberforth as he left the room, leaving the headmaster with his pupil.

There was a tense silence, for a minute, as Hermione tried to work out what it was that she wanted to say.

"You are looking much better, professor," she said in a small voice.

"For that I am truly gracious," replied Dumbledore.

"However, I am even more gracious that you, Hermione, had the courage to keep going and to keep me drinking that potion."

"Sir!" said Hermione completely flabbergasted, "How can you say that? That potion could have killed you!"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore with an air of complacency, "but even if I had been, in Voldemort's opinion, disposed of, I know that I would be able to count on you. If I had been killed because I drunk that potion, I would be the only one to suffer. Had I not drunk the potion, many others would perish."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"I...err...suppose," stuttered Hermione.

"I have complete and absolute faith in you, Hermione."

"Thank you, sir," said Hermione, very humbly.

"Now, speaking of Voldemort," said Dumbledore, briskly changing the topic of conversation, "That was the last horcrux to be destroyed. Correct?"

"I'm pretty positive," replied Hermione.

She ran through a list, aloud, so that she and Dumbledore could double check.

"The Harry and Nagini horcruxs are not yet created, so we don't have to worry about them. Marvolo Gaunt's ring, check; Ravenclaw's diadem, check; Hufflepuff's cup, check; Slytherin's locket, check; Ridd-"

She stopped.

"What was that?" said Dumbledore sharply, bringing Hermione out from her reverie.

Hermione swallowed with great difficulty.

"Riddle's dairy," she said, just a fraction louder as she felt all the hope drain from her, "we forgot about Riddle's diary."

A plethora of emotions ran through Hermione as she contemplated the consequences of this oversight.

Hermione had miraculously been able to avoid any members of the Malfoy family. They were, very fortunately, older than Hermione's present age, and they had already graduated from Hogwarts. Now she would have to retrieve and relive the memories by going near _that_ place again.

Hermione had no doubt that the diary, at this very moment, was somewhere in Malfoy Manor. She just had to figure out where it was, and how to get it.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Despite Dumbledore's near death experience, he made a reasonably speedy recovery. In fact, his recovery was so fast that he was able to procure and destroy Tom Riddle's diary within weeks of Hermione's realisation that it had not been accounted for.

During that week's meeting, Hermione baulked at the simplicity of it all. It seemed too fast and too easy to be plausible.

"But how?" was all that Hermione was capable of responding with.

Dumbledore had replied that Lucius had needed only a little persuading to give it up.

Hermione noticed that Dumbledore flexed his wand arm as he said that. Hermione did not ask any further questions. She simply didn't want to know what spells Dumbledore had used to swipe the horcrux right out from Voldemort's nose. _[A/N: lol. It's a figure of speech]_

"So now," said Dumbledore, we can rest assured that Lord Voldemort is mortal once more."

**Although it is not written as part of the chapter, Dumbledore did destroy the locket. I just didn't want yet another chapter of Hermione and Dumbledore stabbing an object with a sword. That is also why I got rid of Riddle's diary in such a swift and cavalier fashion. I really am over this horcrux business.**

**So...what do you think will happen now that all the horcruxs are destroyed? Let me know.**


	41. Ante tempestate placidum

**I kind of skim over a lot in this chapter, but the end should give you a bit of hope.**

**As always the title translations, and what year they are in, are posted on my profile.**

**If all goes to plan, i will be updating daily. I have just about finished writing this fic, so we will be reaching the end kind of soon (again, if all goes to plan).  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: Ante tempestate placidium<strong>

The rest of the summer continued without much mishap. In fact, much of Hermione's sixth year passed without any major problems.

Hermione avoided Sirius completely, and she particularly avoided James. They had progressed to speaking terms, but they hardly were what you might call chummy. Mostly they spoke to each other because they had to.

Her sixth year was so uneventful, and normal that Hermione often thought that this is what it must have been like for other students, who did not have to worry about horcruxs, or defeating the darkest wizard of all time. For the first time, Hermione was living in the present whilst Voldemort and his henchmen appeared to be laying low for awhile.

Sybil Trelawney had replaced the old Divination teacher. Hermione had panicked slightly when she saw the much younger Professor Trelawney at the staff table, at the start of term. It was only after a few words from Dumbledore that Hermione knew that he had only offered the job out of kindness and courtesy than anything else.

All was, so far, going to plan. They just had to extend that plan to include the final destruction of Lord Voldemort.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

On the first day of September in 1977, Hermione caught the Hogwarts Express for the second to last time as she began her final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Only to Hermione's slight surprise, James was made Head Boy. She had already known that it was going to happen, but it had come as a slight shock to Hermione that it was seventh year, and James had not yet been expelled for his behaviour and creative use of Zonko's products over that time.

Lily Evans had, of course, been made Head Girl. Hermione hoped that this somewhat academic bond between her and James would be the thing that would finally nudge them together properly. Hermione was quite sick of the cat and mouse game that had been going on over the past year, and she would have been delighted to lock them in a broom cupboard together so that they could sort out their differences.

Hermione turned her attention to the conversation that was now being held between her fellow Gryffindor seventh years, in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Well, Remus," said Estrella, "gave me the most wonderful necklace. It is made of opals and moonstones, and it is charmed to appear as though it is glittering."

"What was the occasion?" questioned Alice through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"No occasion," Estrella replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "Remus is just thoughtful like that."

"That's nice. All that Frank gave me on a whim was a Remembrall."

Hermione hastily covered her giggles. It was funny that Neville so greatly resembled his mother. She wished that she had been able to tell him all these things about his parents that he had never known. She wanted to tell him that his parents really were as brave as his grandmother was saying. But that was not all that they were. They were smart and funny. Alice's smile could light up a whole room even when she had burnt through her sixth cauldron in potions.

She wanted to tell Neville that his Dad had been very quiet as a boy, but he had a quick wit that would even have the most annoying Slytherin's amused for hours.

Having grown up with Neville's parents, Hermione was sure that they would have been very proud of their son and what he had achieved. If she had anything to do about it, she would be adamant that they would be able to find out for themselves what a wonderful son that they had.

Hermione was pulled back into the present by Lily's commanding voice.

"Oi! Hermione?"

She waved a hand in front of Hermione's blank stare. Hermione had not even noticed that she had come back into their carriage from her rounds.

"Huh?"

"I said: how is your love life going?"

Hermione grimaced.

"You know perfectly well that it is not."

"Is it really that bad?" said Heloise with a look of concern.

"Well, it's been over a year since Sirius," sighed Hermione, wincing slightly at how strange his name sounded on her lips. "I guess that it just wasn't mean to be...I still kind of miss him, though..."

"What a fatalistic way of looking at it all," said Lily.

"You're one to talk," Hermione told Lily. "James has been pining over you since first year, and you won't look at him twice!"

"That's not true," gasped Lily. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth as she turned the colour of cooked salmon. She had only realised the true meaning of her word when it was too late.

Hermione's eyes widened when she too realised what Lily had implied. She was sure that the other girls in the compartment had reacted in a similar fashion when she heard Alice say in an awed but slightly shocked voice, "You fancy him, don't you?"

Lily sat there, her mouth opening and closing comically as she tried to figure out how to respond in a way that would not incriminate her further.

Hermione smirked a little at this, simultaneously thinking along the lines of, 'Finally!"

Harry was on the path to existence.

The light that was straining through the soot covered windows of the train began to dim, and a Hufflepuff prefect was poking her head around the door, telling them that they were nearing Hogsmeade station.

"I guess I had better go and supervise," grumbled Lily as she hauled herself from the seat that she had spend much of the train journey on.

"Who are you supervising?" joked Heloise, "The younger students or James? He'll think himself to be invincible now that he is Head Boy. He probably thinks he'll never get into trouble again because of it."

"Oh, shush," said Lily, once again turning pink as she bustled out of the compartment.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione had been sitting in a quiet corner of the library when she felt the familiar prickle of that back of her neck, as though someone was watching her. She quickly turned her head around, hoping to catch the culprit.

She peered above the tops of the books on the shelf next to her, to find something rather unexpected. It was none other than Remus and Estrella. Snogging. It could not have been them. They were far too absorbed in each other.

Hermione gagged slightly at the sight of what was clearly a very private moment; however she was also pleased that Remus was looking past his 'affliction' and that he was allowing himself to be happy.

These thoughts were slightly marred by the fact that they made Hermione think of the future. What had happened to this relationship that had devastated Remus in such a way? Hermione could not fathom the circumstances that led to Remus leading such a lonely life. Granted, he had Tonks, and then their son; but why had he been so way of entering that relationship with her in the first place?

This then made her think of her relationship with Sirius, or rather, lack of. They had not spoken in over a year, but Hermione could not help wondering where they would be now if the scene by the Black Lake had not occurred.

She supposed that they had both reached some level of acceptance that any romantic relationship between them would be extremely volatile.

'Although, I wouldn't mind if it did happen,' she thought.

Hermione stopped short.

'Did I just really think that? That I wouldn't mind if we could get back together again. Oh Merlin!"

Hermione probed her own feelings all the way back to the common room.

'I did love him,' she reasoned to herself, 'and we were together for a long time. It's just probably some kind of residual feelings that I am yet to let go of.'

When she walked through the portrait hole, and saw him somewhat draped over the back of the armchair that James was sitting on, the flip flops in her stomach were telling her something else.

She still loved him and she wanted him back.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, i love it so much when you review. It really puts a smile on my face.<strong>

**All you have to do is click on the link, and tell me what you think :)**


	42. Clavis est remissio

**I'm giving you two chapters today, because i am so kind. I hope you enjoy them.**

**I love to read your reviews, so click on the button at the end and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Clavis est remissio<strong>

The decorations had gone up and the pumpkins had been carved. Halloween was approaching and this was quickly followed by the cold weather.

The school was abuzz with excitement as they prepared for a day out. Just in time for Halloween, a Hogsmeade weekend had been scheduled.

Hermione, on the contrary, was preparing for a quiet day in the castle. Hogsmeade had always been a special time for her and Sirius, and she remembered that most acutely in the lead up to this trip, mostly because there would be no chance that she would be going with him, at this time, or any other times.

Now that so much time had passed since their disastrous break up, Hermione was more able to cope with what had happened between them. Still, she caught herself off-guard on numerous occasions thinking about, and fantasising about how wonderful it would be if Sirius were to come along, and sweep her off her feet again.

Hermione began to feel her head throb with the amount of over-thinking that was going on in her brain.

'Stop it, Hermione,' she thought, 'there's no use thinking like that. It's not practical.'

Hermione was completing her homework in the common room. This was to the great consternation of those around her as she kept trying to shush their game of Exploding Snap. Needless to say, her constant disapproving looks did not work.

For the tenth time that evening, Hermione had had to vanish an inappropriate word from her parchment. They had just kept appearing, almost out of thin air. She looked over at her quill. It appeared to be the usual one that she used.

She looked around at the others in the common room. Everyone else seemed to be deeply absorbed in their own things, so it could not be them that kept changing things on her piece of homework.

Hermione gave up the search, and continued writing her essay for awhile longer. She was writing perfectly normally for awhile until her quill began to malfunction again. She watched with wide-eyed awe as the quill began to create discernible words that seemed even more frightful than the swear words that had appeared before.

"Will..."

"You..."

"Go..."

"To..."

"Hogsmeade..."

"With..."

"Me?"

Hermione stared down at the parchment on which her essay was written. Was this some person's idea of a cruel joke? Who in the name of Merlin would think that was in any way funny?

Hermione felt that familiar prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Feeling entirely and completely creeped out, she whipped her head around, hoping to find the culprit of this twisted act.

She saw that Lily was concentrating on her own essay. Estrella was nowhere to be found, but then again, neither was Remus. Alice was sitting on a window seat, chatting with Frank and Kenneth.

Heloise decided to join the Marauder's on this particular evening. Hermione flicked her eyes over to where they were sitting, but her eyes lingered for a fraction of a second too long. Silver eyes locked into brown, before Sirius quickly turned away, as though he had seen something obscene.

Hermione was quite familiar with his gaze, having spent many a night staring into their molten depths over previous summers. This time she noticed something almost indefinable, and suddenly Hermione knew who had charmed her quill. It was the one who had given it to her as a gift in the first place.

She dropped the quill in question, in surprise, as though she expected it to commit some other horrible act.

Her eyes sought out his in the crowded common room, with a new sense of urgency. She had to validate her hypothesis. However, as hard as she looked, she could not find him.

'Perhaps, he really did do it, and thinks that I don't want to go, and now he's embarrassed,' thought Hermione in a rush.

'Maybe he doesn't realise that I would actually love to go with him!'

'Well I have been a bit distant with him since "that thing".'

Hermione always referred to the scene with Severus, and their subsequent falling out as 'that thing'. Hermione was not one to run away from her problems, but it seemed to make it easier to deal with if she separated herself from it.

Deciding that she could no longer concentrate on her homework, or form any kind of cohesive thought, she gave up, slammed her book shut and moved out of the portrait hole, in search of some fresh air.

Hermione did not have any particular destination in mind when she set out for her walk, and she, not surprisingly, found herself to be gravitating towards Hagrid's hut.

She had been visiting Hagrid semi-regularly over her time at Hogwarts, and was extremely grateful for her his calming presence in her life. There were many barriers that prevented them from having the kind of relationship they once had/had in the future, but Hermione could not think of any way that would remedy this. How do you explain to someone that you know they have a sixteen-foot tall brother that goes by the name of Grawp? It was better that people did not know, even if that meant that Hermione had a greater burden to bear. With time she had found ways to cope, and there were people who knew her real story and were always willing to listen, and to help.

Ma and Pops had been an inexhaustible source of comfort and support. But even they did not know the full extent of Hermione's pain. Hermione used the same reason that she had used all those years ago when she first arrived in the 1970s. After all, what mother would want to find out that her child, both biological and surrogate, and their families, were brutally slaughtered? It would have been cruel on Hermione's part to let something like that get out.

Hermione knocked on Hagrid's door, and he bustled out in a flowery pink apron, not too dissimilar to his flowery pink umbrella. She had a faint smile at this, and followed his enthusiastic invitation to sit inside.

After talking over tea and scones (Hagrid was the only one to take a scone), Hermione left the hut with a feeling similar to as if the weight of the world had been taken from her shoulders.

She almost _skipped_ back to the castle; She felt as light as air. That was until she spotted Sirius coming from the opposite direction.

There were no trees, or anything to hide behind, so Hermione had to resign herself to the fact that she could not ignore him. She would have to, at least, say hello. However awkward it may be considering her suspicions.

As he got closer, she noticed that he did not appear to be his usual self. He almost appeared to be nervous, as though he was afraid of someone coming along and catching them together.

"Errr..hi," he said awkwardly, uttering his first words to her in over a year, "how have you been?"

"Fine," said Hermione, surprised that he was willing to initiate a conversation with her given that the last thing that he had initiated with her was an argument.

"How are you?" she replied.

"I'm fine too...listen – did you get the message I 'sent' you?" he said in so much of a rush that Hermione had to double check that she had heard him right. Her suspicions were correct after all.

"Did I get the message that you sent me?" she repeated to him. He nodded.

"Would that happen to be a message that was charmed to appear on my Transfiguration essay?"

Sirius nodded once more, not trusting his mouth to be able to produce any kind of comprehensible sound.

"Yes...yes, I did get the message."

Hermione said nothing more that might indicate a reply to the actual question that he wanted to ask.

Finally he plucked up the courage and just asked her. It was hardly romantic, in fact, it seemed rather pitiful, but at least it was out there.

"So...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? It will be nicer than going out alone, or not going at all."

Hermione had to agree with him on that count, and although she had not given his offer any serious thought, she could not help but agree to go with him.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Sirius"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Are you ready to go?"

Sirius had descended down the stone stairs, into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from the armchair that she was sitting in.

When she did look up, she saw that he was dressed rather handsomely in tight black skinny jeans, with a brightly coloured, purple t-shirt. This just about screamed the name of the muggle band that it was promoting, and it was not in any way diminished by the black leather jacket that he was sporting over the top. She had to admit that he was looking very attractive, dark hair spilling over into his translucent grey eyes.

Sirius smirked when he noticed that Hermione was staring at him. When Hermione's eyes had travelled down to his lips, and she sae the smirk, she hastily shut her own mouth and scrambled in her brain for an answer to his question.

"Sure...let's go."

They stepped out of the portrait hole one after the other, and continued their journey down to the village.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione felt rather content as she was getting ready for bed that evening.

She recounted her day with Sirius as she brushed her teeth. She lingered over the moments where they showed genuine care for one another. At first, their conversation was very stifled and it was constrained to comments about the weather, and other such matters. However, as the day progressed, they were well on the road to their old selves.

Hermione did not let her desires get ahead of the reality of the situation. While she had stopped being angry at him a long time ago, their trust in one another was yet to be restored. Having thought that, she had an inherent feeling that the seeds of trust had already been planted with their somewhat renewed friendship. and for now, Hermione was happy with that.


	43. In mus

**Chapter 42: In Mus**

A hush descended over the Gryffindor common room as Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole. Her gaze swept across the room until she found the pupil that she sought.

"Mr Pettigrew, follow me," she said in a stern voice. Hermione was amazed that she could even get the words out given the tight, thin line her lips were pressed in.

Peter stood from his seat, knees wobbling, body trembling like a leaf, and he followed his Head of House outside the portrait hole, not daring to look at anyone as he passed.

As soon as the portrait door slammed shut behind them, a sea of whispers broke out and gradually crescendo-ed to a volume that was considered normal for the common room, as the tension lifted.

Hermione turned to face Sirius, who was sitting next to her, wondering if he knew why Peter had been summoned in such a way. Sirius had turned to look at Hermione, apparently pondering the same question.

"You haven't done anything, have you?" Hermione quizzed Sirius.

"No," said Sirius with a slight frown, although this turned into a grin when he added the words, "not yet, anyway."

Hermione made a disparaging noise at this, but decided that whatever it was, Peter would tell them when he got back.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was some hours late when Peter returned to the common room, but he was not alone. McGonagall was right behind him looking drawn and pale, but also very angry; furious, in fact.

She hissed out a few, very quiet, directions to Peter, and he disappeared to the boys dormitories upstairs with a face glowing like pink neon.

Hermione, having developed a great rapport with the transfiguration professor, had no problems about marching straight up to her, and demanding an answer.

Professor McGonagall had never graced her common room with her presence twice in the same day, and everyone in the vicinity had gone deathly silent as they waited for her answer.

"Mr Pettigrew, she said in a voice that indicated that it was taking all her self-control to remain calm, "has decided that he would be better suited to Slytherin house, and the aims of some of its members. I discovered him, and several others, lurking about on a seventh-floor corridor with this."

She pulled out a large piece of parchment that looked as though it had been folded over many times. Hermione could make out the letters "MAR...DER...AP"

She felt Sirius move beside her. She clamped a hand down onto his shoulders. Apparently he too had seen the confiscated Marauder's Map in McGonagall's hands.

"With very little persuasion," continued Professor Mc Gonagall, "I was able to elicit why the foolish boy was there in the first place. As a result, he and the others involved have been expelled from Hogwarts School.

Her voice rose an exponential number of decibels, and the students cowered under her gaze as she spoke.

"If I find that one of you has decided to follow the act of this abysmally foolish boy, being expelled will be the least of your worries. I will not tolerate such an attitude from any of my students!"

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, while the others just looked confused. They had no clue as to what Peter had been up to all this time.

At this point, Peter emerged from the dormitories. His face, with its round shape and bright red colour, would have looked more at home in a vegetable patch, right next to the tomatoes.

"Peter?" bellowed James from the other end of the common room.

Peter said nothing, and looked away as though he had not heard James, although that was physically impossible owing to the volume of his voice.

James ran over to him.

"Mate, I don't get it. What'd you do to get the map confiscated? How many times do Pads and I have to tell you not to go at a prank alone. We're a team, mate."

Hermione winced as James said the bit about being a team. Professor McGonagall stepped up to him and Peter, and spoke to James in the most severe voice that Hermione had ever heard come forth from McGonagall's mouth, and they had technically fought in war together.

"Do not be so quick to be trustful of your friends, Mr Potter. Mr Pettigrew here was caught cavorting and gallivanting about with none other than Death Eaters."

Two seconds of ringing silence descended upon the students at the words, 'Death Eaters', as the full weight of what Professor McGonagall said hit everyone.

James looked as if he might punch Peter in the face; and he did, square in the nose.

Dark red blood spurted forth from the place where James' fist has impacted Wormtail's face. Hermione chanced a look at Sirius and saw that he looked like he might have wanted to throw up.

Remus was sitting on the other side of Sirius, gripping Estrella's hand as though he might never let go. Every other student in the room stared at the scene unfolding before them with bated breath, waiting to see what might be revealed next.

"MR POTTER! 10 points from Gryffindor, we never use physical violence against another student, even if that student will not be so for much longer."

She gave Peter a contemptuous look, and without offering one word of sympathy, she ushered him from the glares of the other students.

When McGonagall had left for the second time, James let the full force of his anger, and feelings of betrayal, show.

"THAT LYING BASTARD!"

Sirius soon joined in on his seemingly murderous rampage.

"THAT FUCKING TWISTED LITTLE RAT!"

Remus did not participate in this cathartic moment, but Hermione noticed that Estrella's hand was still fixed in his, her other hand resting on his back as she attempted to gauge his reaction to the turn of events.

"I TRUSTED HIM!" bellowed James as he ran over to the portrait door from which Peter had just left from.

Remus let go of Estrella, immediately running over and restraining him, knowing full well what might happen if James got hold of Wormtail. Lily was sitting nearby and also ran over to help.

For the most part, the older students went into a state of shock. They knew how close the Marauders were, and they how much of a big deal this was, especially the part about an enemy being in their midst. The younger students, who did not understand looked on in wide-eyed shock at the scene that was so out of the ordinary for anyone in Gryffindor.

Hermione still had her hand clamped onto Sirius' shoulder, but she could feel his muscles tense and twitch under her hand. She put her arms around him in a hug, hoping that that would keep him placated until they could get James under control. Feeling as though Sirius could cope with himself for a couple of minutes, Hermione went to help Remus and Lily with the still struggling James.

After many consoling words, Hermione, Remus and Lily had been able to calm James down enough, so that he would not run after Peter and tear his limbs off him. They sat him down next to Remus. He sat there, staring into space, not knowing what to think or what to feel about this monstrous betrayal.

"Sirius, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

Sirius nodded mutely.

"Are you really?" probed Hermione.

"I don't know," said Sirius shaking his head, "I think I need some air."

Hermione watched him stand from his seat, his facial features swaying between a completely blank and impassive look, and one of complete loathing and revulsion. He turned his head towards Hermione and spoke in a low but calm voice.

"I would like it if you came with me," he said to the complete surprise of Hermione. She immediately jumped up from her seat and followed him into the twilit grounds.

When they were out of the stuffy confines of the common room, Sirius felt himself to be more able to reflect on that afternoon's events.

"D'you know what scares me the most?" Sirius asked Hermione. He rubbed his thumb gently on the back of her hand as their fingers intertwined between them as they walked.

"What?" asked Hermione, genuinely curious about what could have been worse than finding out that one of your best friends was a Death Eater.

"The worst thing is all those people who were expelled today: the Death Eaters. They're free now. They can go and do Voldemort's bidding if they want to and are of age. Heck, they can do it even if they are not of age. Which ministry official would be game enough to get them into trouble?"

Hermione gulped at the truth of Sirius' words, wondering what would indeed happen in the coming months.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, So Wormtail has been revealed to be the traiter! *insert dramatic music*<strong>

**And Sirius and Hermione are back together again, properly. *insert happy dance***

**Because i was kind and gave you two chapters, i would love it if you would be kind and give me a review :) :)**

**Remember that i am now going to be updating daily, and that the title translations and what year they are in is all included on my profile**

**Happy Days xx**


	44. Suspendisse a tempus

**IMPORTANT: Please read the 'essay' of an author's note at the end. It addresses a character in particular that people are slightly obsessed about.**

**As always, review, review, review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Suspendisse a tempus<strong>

Anyone that went anywhere near Hermione could see that NEWTs were drawing near. Colour-coded revision timetables were magically stuck onto any surface that had anything to do with school work or exams, so naturally everything was covered.

Hermione had tell-tale dark smudges underneath her eyes. It was like she had been in a food-fight and someone had squished blueberries underneath them. Even the ever-approaching doom of Voldemort was not enough to tear Hermione away from the love of her life: books.

Sirius and James had taken a practical approach to their study. They were revising colour-changing jinxes by charming the girls' shampoo; and practicing tripping jinxes in the hallway on unsuspecting First- and Second-year students. Remus did not directly partake in these "lessons", but he was nonetheless present for them, and to Hermione's dismay he did absolutely nothing to stop them. Hermione suspected that this was their way of dealing with Wormtail's betrayal, and so she left them for McGonagall to deal with.

James had received some comfort by the fact that Lily had agreed to go out with him, just the once, so that he would stop pestering her about it, and inevitably they would often be seen chatting amicably between classes, amongst other things.

Much to Lily's annoyance, Hermione would remind her that during the last Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Lily had begun to cheer for James, rather loudly, when he managed to score a magnificent goal against Hufflepuff's exceptionally talented keeper. Lily maintained that she was cheering for Gryffindor as a whole.

On top of that, Lily and James' persistent bickering had diminished to the point of almost nothing. But there were still little explosions from time to time.

In the rare moments that Hermione was not revising for the NEWTs, she was doing anything that she could to ensure that James and Lily got together and stayed together. On top of this she had to also focus on her academic studies, her own slowly rebuilding relationship. Oh, and Voldemort.

At this point there were five months until exams and Hermione was not sacrificing her education again.

"Mione, what are you revising for... again," smirked Sirius

"In case you hadn't noticed, exams are five months away!"

"We still haven't learned everything yet, how can you be revising it? You need to relax, besides, Prongsie and I have been revising."

Hermione snorted as Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She settled herself back into his arms on the sofa they were sitting on, trying to relax, but the textbook in her hands demanded otherwise. This was Hermione's first attempt at seventh-year and she was petrified.

"Sirius," she said in a quiet voice, "What if I fail?"

"You won't," said Sirius confidently.

"How do you know? Do you have some part of you that is a Seer that you haven't told me about?"

"I wish," chuckled Sirius, "You're Hermione. You're the smartest girl in our year, if not the whole school. If you fail, then I would be worrying about the fate of the rest of us."

"I guess you're right," sighed Hermione.

"I know I'm right," said Sirius with a hint of smugness as he punctuated his words with a kiss on the top of Hermione's head.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its a very short chapter, but an absolutely necessary chapter. Besides, i am updating daily, so you won't have to wait all that long anyway.<br>**

**However, i am going to use this time to introduce something which quite a few of you have been asking about: **

**_Regulus Black._**

**Regulus will not be making a direct appearance in this story. However, i can't explain why not, yet. All i can say is that the issue will be addressed much more throughly in a one-shot. I know that may dissapoint quite a number of you, but that's just how it is.**

**This brings me to this issue of one-shots. I am planning to do a series of one-shots after this fic that will serve as a sequel, of sorts. Essentially, how many i put up will depend on the level of interest shown. If there is enough interest, i have at least 10 ideas for one-shots already, and there will probs be a few more after that. Let me know what you think.  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for more updates. In the meantime - I love reading a detailed review!  
><strong>

**Many thanks xx**


	45. Lacus non leo?

**Chapter 44: Lacus non leo?**

Hermione was wondering around Potter Manor with Christmas wreaths and garlands in her arms, magicking them into place. She was in the middle of carrying a particularly large bundle in her arms, and she could hardly see where she was going. That was when she felt her toe make contact with something wooden. Very hard contact with something wooden.

"Owwww!"

She dropped the Christmas decorations all over the floor as she grabbed her aching toe. Hermione thought that a stubbed toe could give the aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse a run for their money when it came to levels of pain that had to be unwillingly endured.

"Hermione! Are you alright?"

Hermione felt Sirius' hands almost life her off the ground as he manoeuvred her to sit on the bottom step of the nearest staircase.

"Sirius, I'm fine. I only stubbed my toe. I'm not exactly made of glass."

Sirius looked at her apologetically, but before he had the chance to say anything, Hermione butted in.

"What's all this?" she said, gesturing to the numerous trunks and bags that were littering the main foyer of the manor.

"This? Oh, I'm moving in," stated Sirius in a rather cavalier fashion.

"Oh?" said Hermione, sore toe completely forgotten.

"Yeah, Ma and Pops said its ok. We'll be at Hogwarts most of the time, and after that, I can get my own place."

"Would I be invited to this place that you will be getting?" teased Hermione.

"Babe, you can stay indefinitely," he replied capturing her lips with his own.

"I quite like the sound of that," whispered Hermione against his lips.

"Pads, are y- oh Merlin! Why do I always have to walk in at the wrong time?"

Sirius looked up at the intrusion with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Prongs, d'you mind? We're kinda having a moment here."

"You're not the only one, mate, I don't know if I'll ever be able erase that image from my brain...eurgh..."

James mimed the action of throwing up.

"Oh, get over it Prongsie, we have had to learn to survive through you and Lily."

"Hey, at least we're discreet about it."

"The library is not as discreet as you think, James," interjected Hermione, and she shuddered as she remembered the day when she had spotted Remus and Estrella. Sirius laughed, Hermione had told him the library story and he was remembering it too.

"Oh," replied James, comprehension suddenly dawning, "Well, I'll leave you to it. Pads you're room is ready to go, you know where to go."

"Cool," replied Sirius, before turning to Hermione, "Race, you up?"

"You're on."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione and Sirius walked down Diagon Alley, hands tightly interwoven, with wands being firmly held by their remaining hands.

The last time they had been down here was in the summer, and in the intervening months, Diagon Alley had drastically changed. The cold winter weather did absolutely nothing to lift the mood.

Shop windows were tightly shut, and men and women alike bustled about their business, not even daring to look up, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

Mothers kept a firm grip on children, as they pulled them down the narrow, cobblestoned street. Husbands stood close to wives, couples never venturing far from one another. Any conversations were held in whispers or quiet murmurs. Sirius and Hermione remained silent as they shopped for Christmas presents from the family. They were thankful that they were almost done, Hermione did not wish to linger in here any longer than necessary.

Hermione wondered whether Muggle London would have been the safer option for their Christmas shopping. But, she ended up reasoning with herself that if there was any kind of attack on them, they would be in the company of witches and wizards here, who would hopefully come to their aid should they require it.

Finally Hermione had bought her last gift: a pair of Dragon hide Quidditch gloves for James, and the couple was able to leave the Alley. They apparated themselves back to the apparition point just outside the gates of Potter Manor.

Hermione finally let out the breath that she had been holding when she saw that they had arrived home safe, and that they were away from that now awful place. It would have never occurred to Hermione, in a million years that she would be glad to leave the cobblestoned walkways of Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Sirius went inside and put away their purchases before sitting down together for a snack.

"This is our last Christmas that we will have while we are still at Hogwarts," said Hermione with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah..." replied Sirius, "It's kind of sad, but at the same time, I can't wait to get out there into the real world and kick some Death Eater butt."

Hermione's sad smile turned into a happy one. It was so like Sirius to want in on the action.

"The Death Eaters are more powerful than what you think," Hermione said cautiously, despite herself.

"They haven't been doing much lately. There has hardly been anything in the 'Prophet' about disappearances, or... (at this point Sirius gulped)...murders."

"That is strange," replied Hermione, who had been expecting to find something in newspapers, "But there literally is nothing. I can't help but get the feeling that they're up to something."

Sirius gave her a funny look.

"The Death Eaters are always up to something, Mione."


	46. Compotem futurum

**Chapter 45: Compote futurum**

"_Evanseco_... makes something vanish; _expelliarmus_... to disarm opponents; _aguamenti_... produces water."

Hermione was speaking under her breath at such a speed that, to those around her, it sounded like one long hissing noise.

"Mione, you use those spells daily, at a non-verbal level. Why in the name of Merlin do you have a burning need to study them?" sighed Sirius.

"Just in case they are in the exam," replied Hermione with a haughty look.

At this point, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Hermione let out a nervous squeak, at which Sirius rolled his eyes. He made no comment towards the others, who were in a similar position and state of mind to Hermione, at the prospect of having to complete their NEWT Charms exam.

Sirius stepped behind Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her forwards into the examination room.

"Good luck," he whispered before he found his way over to his own seat.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As it turned out, Hermione had very little to worry about. The exam was nowhere near as difficult as what she had feared, but she had no issues when it came to reliving their torture.

"I only wrote a page about _Wingardium Leviosa_. We learned about that all the way back in First Year, but I can't help but feel that they expected us to know a bit more about it by now and-"

She was cut off by James who was rubbing his head as thought the exam had caused him physical pain.

"Hermione, my darling sister, we had to live through that exam once. I don't want to have to do it again, please!"

James' plea to her reminded her of the things that Ron and Harry used to say after their exams. It made her sad that they were not here to experience this, but at the same time, it made her more determined to succeed in her task.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

All of the hours of revising, tears, flagons of calming draughts, potions to make you more intelligent and broken quills, was summed up into one last exam: Defence Against the Dark Arts Practical.

Hermione was assigned to Professor Tofty for this exam. She successfully managed to deflect several curses and jinxes, amongst other things. The final part of the examination was to produce a patronus.

Once she had received the nod from Professor Tofty, she aimed her wand at the far end of the Great Hall, towards the platform where the teachers table usually sat. She flooded her mind with a myriad of images, both happy memories of the past, and the promise of a future free of pain and suffering.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Misty silver shot out of the end of her wand, forming a corporeal patronus that was not quite what she expected. This was not her otter. This creature was large and hairy. It bounded across the room on four, rather big, paws.

"Padfoot," she whispered to herself, while Professor Tofty smiled and made notes on his clipboard.

"Thank You Miss Potter. Your examination is complete. You may leave the Great Hall now."

Hermione only had to wait a little while before all the examinations were complete and it was time for dinner. Each of the Marauder's wore smug smiles on their faces, certain that they had all passed their Defence Against the Dark Arts NEWT examination with an 'Outstanding'.

Sirius was in the middle of pouring his own serving of Shepherd's Pie when his owl, Tully, made a swift landing in front of him. He detached the letter that was tied to the bird's leg, opening it quickly and scanning his eyes across the parchment.

His mouth dropped open in shock.

"Anything interesting?" asked Hermione as she poured some of her own dinner.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lily, "Actually never mind, i take that back, it would be easier to say what is not wrong with him."

She had just arrived, slightly puffed, and she promptly plonked herself down next to Hermione with James (who had arrived with her, hair more messed up than usual which was usually synonymous with a snogging session) on her other side.

"I knew the bloke liked me, but I didn't think he was this fond," said Sirius, still not providing an adequate answer to benefit his friends with.

Hermione snatched the parchment from his hands as James made some joke, or rather, about Third Year boys flocking to Sirius due to the lack of girls in their year.

Hermione ignored this, cleared her throat and read out the contents of the letter.

_To my Nephew Sirius Orion Black,_

_I am not dead yet, and I intend to stay around for awhile yet, but I feel that it is time I sort out a few personal matters regarding my Will._

_It is probably very morbid of me to be doing this at the present, and your mother will probably _Avada_ me for doing this for you, but to you, I bequeath a trust fund that I invoked a number of years ago._

_I hope that you find this particularly useful, especially in light of the fact that you have almost finished your education at Hogwarts._

_Best of luck,_

_Uncle Alphard_

"Wow" was all that Lily was able to utter when Hermione got to the end, "that's generous."

Sirius gulped and nodded before an enormous grin broke out on his face.

"I'll be able to get the bike that I've always wanted. I'll be able to get somewhere to live too. What d'you reckon a flat in Diagon Alley would go for?"

To the amusement of everyone else, Sirius began chatting animatedly about what he was going to do with his 'inheritance'.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was their last journey on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and the Marauders had finally finished seven long years of schooling.

A big group of them, both male and female, had squished themselves into one compartment on the train. There was James with Lily on his lap, followed by Remus, Estrella, Alice and Frank. On the other side there was Sirius with Hermione on his lap, Heloise and Xeno Lovegood. Heloise had started dating him fairly recently, but they were completely inseparable, each of them complementing the other ones' aura of ditzy-ness and peculiarity.

The group spent their time reflecting on the past, and the fun times they had at school with each other. This gradually moved on to what they expected from the future given the present climate in the Wizarding community.

Despite the grim prospects outside, out in the real world, Hermione felt oddly calm about everything. In terms of their personal lives, everything was falling into place.

Hermione, more than anything hoped that life would stay like this forever. That they could get the defeat of Voldemort over and done with as quickly as possible, with as little pain as possible so that they could get on with being together.

It was so that Hermione could get to see Ron and Harry, and so that she could see Neville and Luna. Maybe Harry and Neville might have siblings.

Maybe Hermione could have children too, and satisfy herself with the knowledge that they could be friends with Harry and Ron. She would, after all, be Harry's aunt in the present timeline.

It was a strange prospect, but oddly it was one that she did not abhor.

* * *

><p><strong>A few points:<strong>

**1. Review, pretty please with a cherry on top!  
><strong>

**2. Because people have been asking: This is chapter 45 out of 50 chapters. Chapter 50 will be followed by an epilogue**

**3. Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	47. Maecenas motum

**Chapter 46: Maecenas motum**

"Who would've thought that moving would be so hard! I don't know how muggles do it without magic," grumbled Sirius as he levitated several particularly hefty boxes across the room.

Lily snorted at this.

"I've moved several times, without magic, and I survived just fine."

With the gold that Sirius' Uncle Alphard had given him, he had been able to purchase a flat in a quiet corner of Diagon Alley. Every manner of protective spells and enchantments had gone around and through it before Sirius even let Hermione see it. He wanted to be a hundred and ten percent sure that they would not be attacked whilst living there. Fortunately, Sirius had picked up a thing or two from living at Grimmauld Place with his parents. Their new flat was virtually un-plottable.

Even though Sirius owned the flat, it was only a matter of moments before he asked Hermione and then James to move in with him. James had said that he was not going anywhere without Lily or Moony. Moony said that he was not going anywhere without Estrella. James said that if Moony could have Estrella, he could have Lily. So it came to be that all six of them were sharing a well-protected flat in a corner of Diagon Alley.

With a menagerie of pets and Quidditch equipment, it was a very full flat. There was James' Quidditch equipment; and everyone (except Hermione) had their own brooms; Estrella's owl, Helga; Sirius' owl, Tully; Lily's cat Archimedes's was constantly seen to be running around with Boo. Then there was one very hidden corner with the necessary equipment to produce a Wolfsbane potion. One of the criteria for moving in was that everyone was going to be alright with Moony's lycanthropy and that they would take turns brewing the potion. Needless to say, everyone moved in.

The flat was rather large on its own; however, Sirius magically expanded the whole thing, giving each couple a bedroom and en-suite bathroom. There was another bathroom for guests, and an open plan kitchen/lounge/dining room area.

Each couple could decorate their bedroom as they wished (so naturally the girls did all the work), but the shared living area had to be agreed upon by all. Eventually consensus was reached and the area was transformed into a miniature version of the Gryffindor common room.

"We just need to prioritise what needs to be dealt with first," said Hermione in a business-like manner.

"I agree," said James pulling a bottle of Ogden's finest from one of the boxes he had been carrying.

"That's not quite what I meant, James," said Hermione with a frown, "we should at the very least get the beds sorted out so that we have somewhere to crash if we get a little too 'merry'."

The group continued to manoeuvre boxes and bags and trunks. Finally James had the sense to use a summoning charm to retrieve some glasses. Giving up any pretence that they were working hard, each of them pulled up a box or a trunk and sat down. They celebrated the fact that they were free, that they were safe and, for the moment, alive.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

To put it simply, Hermione felt frustrated.

She needed to have a place for herself, and she needed some peace and quiet. She was sharing a flat with five other people. These were five people that she loved very dearly, and she had no regrets about the present living arrangements, but she needed somewhere that she could escape to for a little while.

Admittedly at Hogwarts they had all been living together, but at Hogwarts she had never had to contend with the need for silencing charms in the evenings. At Hogwarts the house-elves cleaned the bathroom after the guys had used it. Most importantly, there was always a quiet corner that nobody else knew about, to retreat into if she needed it. The four walls of the flat were looking mighty small at the present, and Hermione was going insane because of it.

There was one particularly nasty explosion where Hermione had yelled at Estrella for washing the dishes a certain way. For her own safety and for the safety of those around her, Hermione had decided that she needed a little time away from those with whom she lived.

She tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace before shouting for the residence of Heloise and Alice. They had recently decided to move into a small house in the village of Godric's Hollow.

After Hermione had made sure that she was welcome there, she Flooed her whole being over to their house.

Heloise and Alice had decided to live together with a girl that was a little older than them: Marlene McKinnon. Both Heloise and Alice spoke only the best of her, but Hermione supposed that this was because she let Xenophilius and Frank stay over whenever they wanted. This was in return for her own boyfriend being able to stay over whenever he see fit.

As it turned out, Heloise and Marlene were both out, but Hermione was very happy to sit and chat with Alice.

"So, Hermione, what's it like living with everyone?" questioned Alice, wiggling her eyebrows. "By the way, by 'everyone', I mean Sirius, because I know the others aren't going to be a problem."

"To be honest," replied Hermione, "It doesn't feel all that different to being home for the summer. Obviously now we have to be self-sufficient, but being able to use magic, makes that a non-issue. Actually, it doesn't feel like we've finished. I keep expecting to get a book list in the mail telling us that we have to go back to Hogwarts."

"I know exactly what you mean," replied Alice, nodding. "Last week I asked Marlene if she wanted to come with me to Diagon Alley to buy 'Standard Book of Spells'. I stopped talking when I realised what I was saying."

Hermione laughed at the fact that Alice had stopped herself talking, before leaning in slightly towards her, clearly not wanting anyone else to hear what she was about to say despite the fact that there was nobody else about.

"Please don't say anything, especially the fact that I've said this, but I _think_ that Remus is going to propose to Estrella."

Alice clapped a hand over her mouth as she stopped drawing breaths for a second.

"When?" She finally breathed out through the gaps in-between her fingers.

"I don't know if he is definitely going to do it. They have been going out for a long time, and the other day, he made a comment about 'making an honest woman' out of her."

"No way!"

"Shhh!" said Hermione hurriedly, "you can't say a thing!"

"It's okay," said Alice still gushing, "I won't, but it is just so damn exciting! They are so perfect for one another. She had better make me a bridesmaid!"

Hermione started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when she saw Heloise and Marlene enter the house through the Floo, arms laden with bags of shopping.


	48. Et faustum annum novum

**Chapter 47: Et faustum annum novum**

"And that is another Christmas card," declared Hermione to the group at large as she gave the owl that delivered it a piece of toasted bread.

"Whose it from?" asked Lily from her position, curled up into James on the sofa.

"Hagrid," said Hermione simply as she speared another marshmallow onto her fork, "he wishes us all a Merry Christmas."

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione and her room-mates were sitting in front of the fireplace toasting anything that would stay put on the long toasting forks.

A tapping at the window caught their attention once more. Lily looked over at the window, then at James. James looked over at Hermione, who looked over at Sirius with puppy-dog eyes. Sirius sighed and got up from his very comfortable seat, to what the tapping was all about.

"You have him well-trained," giggled Lily, who was starting to feel the effects of the elf-wine they had been drinking copious amounts of.

A handsome, tawny-coloured owl was perched on the windowsill. Sirius opened the window, and let the bird in as fast as possible, so that a minimal amount of cold air would be let in. The bird flew over the fireplace and shook the snow from its wings. The heat from the fire caught the icy, white crystals and melted them. Tiny droplets of water fell from its wings to the burgundy rug that covered the floor next to the hearth.

The owl let Sirius detach the parchment that was attached to its leg, and it waddled over to the bowl of bread cubes that had been left on the floor. It nibbled on them while Sirius read over the letter that had just been delivered; the bird not too eager to get back out into the winter chill.

_To Hermione and Sirius, Remus and Estrella, James and Lily,_

_Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and all the best for the New Year. We hope to catch up with you all soon._

_Lots of love and good wishes,_

_Marlene, Alice and Heloise_

"That's nice of them," replied Estrella, "James, can you toss over that spare bit of parchment over there. I'll send them a reply right now. It'll make the owl's return trip in the snow worthwhile."

James rolled up the parchment and literally tossed it to Estrella, slightly missing his mark. Instead of sailing gracefully over to Estrella, it sailed gracefully into Remus' face. He was sitting behind his girlfriend with his hands wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder.

James let out a roar of laughter while Lily batted her arms at him in a futile manner as she tried to get him to calm down. Apparently the elf wine had had its effect on James as well.

Estrella picked up the parchment, and ignored any noises that were coming from James' direction. She quickly penned a reply and attached the piece of parchment to the owl. It was now attempting to tear a whole in the carpet with its beak out of sheer boredom.

She made to stand up, so that she could let the bird back outside to make its delivery, but Sirius got there before her.

"I'll take it outside. I have something that I have to check anyway. I'll be back in a moment."

Estrella shrugged, but handed over the bird, glad that she did not have to leave the safe embrace of her boyfriend. Hermione, on the other hand, gave him a funny look.

"You're not going out there to check your motorbike again are you? It's freezing out there, you're bound to get pneumonia with all the time you spend out there polishing it and checking that no one has stolen it."

"It's not that," said Sirius evasively, his body already halfway out the door.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione woke up feeling very warm and content. Sometime during the night, Sirius had wrapped his arms around her and essentially kept her pinned to the mattress.

She managed to free her arms, which she placed around his neck.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered into his ear.

Although his eyes were still closed, he was smirking. Hermione thought that he looked particularly handsome at this very moment, hair all ruffled from sleep with a relaxed and calm expression adorning his face.

"It certainly is a Merry Christmas for James. There are other people that live in this flat. If he forgets a silencing charm once more I'm going to –"

His words were broken off by Hermione's lips on his. Sirius deepened the kiss, prising open her mouth with his.

Hermione acquiesced at first, but after one heavenly minute she broke the kiss off rather suddenly.

"Silencing charm," she muttered to Sirius' questioning expression, as she waved her wand towards the door and walls of their room.

**HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHP**

By the smug expressions on all of the guys' faces, Hermione could be certain that a Merry Christmas was had by all this morning.

Once everyone had emerged from their respective bedrooms, there was a great dash towards the Christmas tree. Balls of coloured paper began flying everywhere. It was like they were twelve years old again in the parlour of Potter Manor, sitting in their pyjamas on the freezing cold floor.

"That's epic mate, thanks!"

"Awww, Remmy that' sooooo cute."

Hermione maintained a bit of decorum when it came to opening her presents, expect when Sirius leant over to give her a very passionate kiss as a thank you for her present to him. She had given him a motorbike helmet with his name engraved on its back in small letters. She cautioned him against 'putting the bike through its paces' saying that she wanted him to come home safe and not encased in a marble tomb.

Hermione picked up the parcel from Sirius, and undid the thin gold ribbon that was holding the wrapping paper together. The gold paper fell away to reveal a long, thin cardboard box.

Hermione shook the box in an attempt to guess what it could be. There was only the smallest tap against the box, so quiet, it may not have existed at all. She carefully opened the box and was greeted by a very thin and shiny piece of charcoal-coloured fabric.

"Sirius...a blind-fold?"

Sirius smirked at her.

"Just put it on, it's only a part of your present."

Hermione looked at him with an expression that clearly said, 'I hope you haven't done anything stupid.'

Despite her misgivings, she held the blind-fold in place while Sirius tied it behind her head. The last thing she saw before submitting herself to darkness was the expectant looks on her friends' faces. They were all in on the surprise.

In the pitch black, Hermione felt Sirius grab her around the shoulders, and push her in the direction she suspected the front door of the flat to be in.

A wave of cold rushed over her briefly as they left the flat and moved out into the corridor.

"Step up...step up...step up..."

Hermione ascended a set of stairs with Sirius following close behind, guiding her. Hermione could hear the echoing footsteps of all their friends behind them, coupled with the odd nervous giggle.

The coolness of the stairwell was cut off abruptly when Sirius opened a door that Hermione had been directed to walk towards. Sirius gave Hermione a gentle nudge into the warmth.

"Are you ready," whispered Sirius into Hermione's ear.

"I suppose."

Sirius tugged on the end of the blind-fold and pulled it away.

It took a moment, but once Hermione had registered what she was seeing, her jaw hit the floor.

In front of her stood a desk made of solid oak wood, polished to perfection and accompanied by one of the most comfortable chairs outside of Hogwarts.

The desk stood right in front of a path of fine, golden-coloured gravel. This path widened in the middle to accommodate a small fountain. Every inch of the floor was blanketed in flowers of every sort: Lavender, a sea of purple heather and pink and white rhododendron.

Sirius led the still shocked Hermione around the garden showing her all the different flowers and features. Lily showed off the white lilies that she had picked for the garden. They sat around the bottom of the desk. Sirius explained that at night time, the bluebells on the edge of the path would glow and light up the whole room. Even the ceiling was charmed to reflect a beautiful, cerulean sky.

It was a garden office, and the most perfect Christmas gift.

"Did you do this for me?" asked Hermione, completely dumbstruck.

"Yeah," replied Sirius, "We all did. We could see that you were getting a bit antsy around this place."

She heard James' voice from somewhere behind her.

"We figured that we would either do this, or kick you out of the flat. Padfoot wasn't exactly interested in that, so..."

He gestured to the room at large.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You..."

Hermione went around the room, hugging each and every person, whispering her mantra of thanks. When she got to Sirius she gave him an extra special thank you kiss that she was forced to stop rather abruptly when she heard the clearing of throats around her.

She turned and spoke to everyone that was present.

"I'll always remember and treasure this Christmas. It's been absolutely perfect. Now go make yourselves busy for a little while. My real thank you to you will be the best Christmas lunch you've ever had!"

**Although I said I was updating daily, there may be a slight break between this chapter and the next couple of them, because I lost the plans for them. They are a little tricky to write, and I basically have to completely re-do the plans and then write the chapters, proof-read etc.**

**Hopefully it won't be too long xx**


	49. Diliges I, honor et revertia eius

**Chapter 48: Diliges I, honor et revertia eius**

Hermione quickly found use for her new garden office. It was perfect for her, mostly because it was private, but also Sirius had placed on it every protective enchantment that he had placed on the flat. His upbringing was once again, a great asset.

Dumbledore had taught Hermione how to produce a patronus that was capable of communicating, and she would often use this as a primary method of communication between herself, Dumbledore and the members of the newly created Order of the Phoenix. Hermione had attended some of the meetings, after making suggestions as to who was trustworthy enough to join. After the debacle with Wormtail, she was extra careful to check the back-stories of each and every person. She urged Dumbledore to utilise the same kind of care when instating the members.

Hermione's room-mates were planning to join the Order themselves at the next meeting, now that they were all of age and out of school.

Voldemort had remained to be relatively inactive in the past few months. Any murders or disappearances that had taken place, or been heard of, were undertaken purely for the sick enjoyment of the more 'un-hinged' Death Eaters. Once again he was creating fear out of the unknown. No one, not even his most prized Death Eaters knew what he was up to, or why he was doing it.

In Hermione's mind, Voldemort had not taken such a great reprieve from murder before, and like most others in the Magical community, it made her more scared than ever.

It was on one of these days when she most acutely felt the pressure of the task ahead, that Hermione was making effective use of her new office that there was a furious knocking on the door.

She had been very caught up in her work: a plan to kill Voldemort with the assistance, but minimal involvement of others. There was a great need to prevent the Death Eaters from knowing that there was an organisation such as the Order of the Phoenix, but at the same time, prevent them from knowing any of the plans that such as organisation might create.

Hermione had been so deeply absorbed in thought that the violent knocking jolted her out of her thought, and quite frankly, scared her out of her wits.

She grabbed her wand in one hand, waved it in the direction of the door to unlock it, and then held it ready to attack. She wrenched open the door to find a slightly dishevelled Lily staring back at her.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? Are you alright?"

Hermione was ever prepared from hearing the very worst news imaginable, and of course, he mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion without any logical reason.

"Look!" shouted Lily, thrusting out her left hand.

A platinum band encrusted with tiny diamonds glittered over her ring finger.

"Lily," said Hermione slowly, trying to keep the excitement from her voice, "does this mean what I think it means?"

"James proposed!" shrieked Lily so loudly that her voice reverted around the entire office, and the entire corridor behind her.

"Aaahh! That's so exciting! My brother and one of my best friends getting married! Lily, I am so happy for the both of you!"

A tumult of emotions coursed through Hermione was she absorbed the information. She was first and foremost, glad that it was not bad news. She was also very happy for her brother and friend.

Lily, all but dragged Hermione out of her office and down the stairs to their apartment. When she reached it and went inside, she saw that the others had begun to celebrate. Butterbeers, Firewhisky and Madame Rosmerta's finest Oak-Matured Mead, were being passed around, and James was topping up everyone's glasses with dizzying rapidity.

"Mione!" he cried as he ran over to embrace his sister, "I'm getting married!"

"I heard," said Hermione, with a massive grin covering her face, "would you care to explain how you got her to agree?"

_Flashback_

"_James! Where are you taking me?"_

"_Just be warned Lily, we are going to be apparating. I'll side-along you – hold on!"_

_Both James and Lily entered the darkness, bodies crushed up against one another. The couple endured this for only a few moments, before landing on a warm, sunny beach._

"_Where are we?" said Lily, slightly awe-struck at the beauty of the landscape._

"_That's for me to know, and for you to enjoy," replied James, looking very pleased with himself that he had managed to make a positive impression._

"_Ok, so why are we here?"_

"_Can't a bloke take his, much-loved, girlfriend out on a romantic date without some kind of ulterior motive?"_

"_No," replied Lily with a hint of laughter in her voice._

"_Ye of little faith..." said James as he proceeded to direct Lily to a picnic rug that was covered in all manner of food and drink._

_Lily managed to eat her way through all kinds of pies and sandwiches. There were cakes, breads and buns. Jellies in a spectrum of colours, and a variety of fruits and cheeses for dessert. _

_James only nibbled at all the food, seemingly distracted. It was not until the early evening that they finished eating and they lay on the rug, sipping champagne and watched the sunset._

_Fireflies began to move over to where they were sitting, and created a soft glow around them._

"_James, they are so beautiful, what d'you say we collect a few in a jar and take them back home."_

_As she said that, the fireflies began to move around in a more synchronised manner, configuring themselves into actual words._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Lily turned back to James in astonishment, only to find him bending down on one knee._

"_Lily, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever...Will you marry me?"_

_Lily kissed him with such enthusiasm that she knocked him backwards into the sand._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww! I hope this chapter made you feel warm and fuzzy.<strong>_

_** A few people have asked me about when Hermione will tell the others that she is from the future. That won't be happening in this fic, but i am considering it as a one-shot. So, i'll let you know when i know the answer.**_

_**Also, in regards to any explicit material. I know the story is rated M, and i did originally have scenes planned that were related to that, but i cut out a whole lot. This means that they won't be part of the main story, but they will definitely be a part of the one-shots. I won't be the one writing them, but i am still waiting for a response from the person that will be. I can't say, for sure, when you guys will get to read it/them.**_

_**Reviews are the highlight of my day, title translations etc are on my profile.**_

_**Many thanks xx  
><strong>_


	50. Quamdiu vixerit et

It was Hermione and Sirius' turn to cook dinner in the flat, and both could be found in the kitchen, in the process of preparing the food. Hermione was chopping vegetables, without magic, and Sirius was sitting at the nearby dining table with a Butterbeer in his hand, while magic did all of the hard work for him.

All was coming along nicely until Hermione got the fright of her life and nearly sliced her thumb off from her hand. Sirius jumped up in an instant and rushed to his girlfriend's side.

A tiger patronus had suddenly descended into their kitchen. It opened its mouth to speak and Marlene McKinnon's voice issued forth from the swirling silver.

"Help, come quick. Death Eaters attacking Godric's Hollow!"

Remus and Lily had been sitting in the lounge room and heard the message, clear as day. They immediately sparked themselves into action, calling out for their better halves to do the same.

Grasping each other's hands, they stepped out of the front door, past the anti-apparition wards, and they apparated themselves to Godric's Hollow. They did not given themselves, or what they were about to face, another thought.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione's feet hit the ground heavily, and she heard the others' feet do the same.

The first sight that greeted them was fire and a thick wall of smoke. Disregarding the constricting feeling in her lungs, Hermione immediately rushed forth shouting 'aguamenti', to extinguish the blaze. She did not know who the house belonged to, but fortunately, there was only a small section of it that was destroyed by the flames.

When Hermione turned around, she saw that in the time that they had fought the fire, a full battle had already begun. The Death Eaters had called for back-up, now there were dozens of fighters duelling, quite literally for their lives.

This was no ordinary mission that the Death Eaters were on. They were not here for pleasure or for fun. They were here on Voldemort's orders.

People from the village, no longer feeling the safety of their homes, had come out with their wands drawn, ready to help and defend in any way that they could.

Hermione felt Sirius let go of her hand that he had been gripping and ran over to James, who had begun to duel with a Death Eater. Coloured jets of light escaped their wands in an effort to gain the upper hand. One of the spells hit the Death Eater's mask, shattering it and inadvertently revealing his face. Blonde hair and rat-like teeth were bared.

"WORMTAIL!" bellowed James.

Wormtail flinched and cowered at the sound of his former best-friend's recognition of him.

James' wand slashed through the air multiple times in quick succession in the direction of Peter, not pausing for even a second.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Wormtail. I want to repay you for your 'marvelous' friendship'."

Peter ducked to avoid a violet coloured jet of light.

Sirius was now snarling at Peter while red, and orange bullets of light whizzed above their heads and around them.

"Come on, Wormy, you wouldn't want to miss out on the chance to see your old friends, now, would you?"

He too aimed a few jinxes at Peter. Although Peter had much practice at magic, especially duelling, since he had left Hogwarts, he knew that he was no match for his opponents. He did the only thing that he thought he could do: he ran for it.

"Coward!" shouted James after him.

As James shouted this, a few bright green jets of light shot out from the side.

Aberforth Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley were fighting against Travers, who was trying his best to deflect the curses. Fortunately each of Travers' curses had missed their intended targets.

As Peter ran down the main road of Godric's Hollow, he was hit by one of the stray green spells. His feet collapsed from under him and he tumbled to the ground, his body coming to a halt at the side of the road.

Arthur turned and shouted to James and Sirius, in a slightly frightened voice.

"Was that one of ours?"

"No," James shouted back, his voice laced with venom.

Sirius turned back to the point where he had last seen Hermione. Obviously she was no longer there. He searched for a few more minutes, as best as he could in the dark, before he spotted her shooting a stunning spell towards Fenrir Greyback.

His thick hide, hardened from so many years of being a werewolf, absorbed most of the shock and the spell did not incapacitate him too much, however Hermione's spell was powerful enough that he was shot backwards into another Death Eater, knocking him to the ground.

"Where is everyone else?" panted Hermione, "Are they okay?"

Sirius' usually sparkling grey eyes looked up at his love's brown eyes. He wanted to alleviate the fear, but the truth was he just did not know how.

He did not know where the others were. He did not know if they were safe. He did not even know why they were fighting.

"Our best bet is to try and find either Heloise, Marlene or Alice. Maybe they can give us a bit more information..."

Just as Sirius said that, Marlene came running up, a young girl with curly blonde hair and thin, shaking limbs was firmly grasped in one hand, while a slightly older girl with a similar appearance was following closely behind.

"Hermione! Sirius! The Death Eaters..." she said quickly, trying to catch her breath, "they're coming for us. For me, and my parents, and my brother and sisters. They want them...us...dead. You have to help us...hide them...keep them safe."

Marlene spoke all of this in a rush whilst beckoning Sirius and Hermione over crouch behind a bush so that they would not be seen.

"Are these your sisters?" said Hermione briskly, trying to evaluate the situation despite the skint details.

Marlene nodded before indicating to the elder of the blonde girls.

"This is Lisette, she's fourteen and too young to fight."

She turned her head to the girl whose hand she was holding.

"This is Della. She's only ten! It's not fair!"

Hermione's logical brain immediately took over.

"You said you had a brother."

"Wilbur...but he's older than I am...he wants to stay and fight. What's important is that my little sisters are safe."

Marlene's voice was nearing hysterics at this point, and Sirius interjected to save her sanity.

"I can side-along them to our flat. The Death Eaters won't think to go there, and even if they do it is heavily warded. It'll be a safe place for them to stay until we can sort this out."

Marlene was all but sobbing her thanks to Sirius. She whispered a few comforting words to her sisters, and told them to grasp onto Sirius. She said that she would be back for them soon.

She hugged Sirius and told him to keep himself safe as well.

With a grimace to Hermione and the promise that he would be back soon, he turned on the spot, talking the girls with him to their Diagon Alley home.

Hermione and Marlene squatted behind the bush for a few more moments while they waited for Sirius to return. In the intervening moments, Marlene let out a squeak.

Hermione turned just in time to see a Death Eater pull back the left sleeve of his robes. A single finger touched the dark mark that was burned into his skin.

"They've sent for him," Hermione moaned to Marlene.

"What do you mean?" asked Marlene, her voice high, but also completely bewildered by Hermione's comment.

"Voldemort's coming," Hermione all but cried to Marlene, begging her to understand he words, "whatever the Death Eaters want with you and your family– it's not being done fast enough. They want him here to finish the job quickly."

Hermione could not bring herself to verbally contemplate the death of her friends, and while she had stopped speaking, her eyes were darting about, peering as far as they could into the darkness. Looking for any sign of spells that would be coming in their direction.

"Oh," was all that Marlene was able to express as Hermione dragged her away from the bush, and moved her to sit behind a low garden wall.

The walls of the houses had begun to crumble as stray spells hit them repeatedly, and the fighting situation had also begun to deteriorate in a similar manner.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had been called and were outnumbering Death Eaters, but only slightly.

Many of the Death Eaters were young, nimble and well-trained in combat, as opposed to the slightly older members of the Order. The Death Eaters were also more willing to hurl an 'Avada Kedavra' at you, which gave them a bit on an edge.

Before Hermione could get another thought into her already crammed head, Sirius apparated a short distance away.

Curses were flying everywhere, and Hermione tentatively stood from her place to let Sirius know where she and Marlene had moved to.

The trio began to secretly fire curses from their hidden position, while Marlene quickly filled in Sirius with what had happened since he had left. Shortly after they started this, Remus became visible, having just run around the corner from a side street, back onto the main road. He was running after Yaxley, who himself was running so fast, he may as well have been apparating. He was shooting curses from over his shoulder. One of them skimmed passed, just hitting Remus in the shoulder, but it was not too powerful and he was able to shake it off.

Sirius shouted out to him.

"Where's Estrella?"

Remus shrugged his shoulder and shook his head.

"With Lily," was all that he was managed to get out in-between gasps for breath.

"Where's Lily?" said Hermione to the others, her voice full of worry, "Where's James?"

Voldemort could appear at any second, she needed to know that they were alright. She had to warn them about Voldemort.

As Hermione thought these fears, she saw several adults and what appeared to be their children, people from the village, being hoisted up into the air by their ankles. The face of the little boy was bright red and swollen with tears. He was shouting hysterically amidst tears for the woman that was hanging near him, "Mummy! Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP! It hurts! I'll never be naughty again..."

"NO!" shouted Hermione, running out from her hiding place and aiming a particularly powerful jinx at the offending supporters of Voldemort.

It hit a woman Death Eater, but it did not even knock her over. However, the people in the air tumbled towards Earth and would have been killed if it wasn't for the cushioning charm that Hermione had used to save them.

The woman turned, her black hair and heavily lidded eyes seemed familiar, but it was only when she sent a 'Crucio' towards Hermione that she recalled who this woman was.

Bellatrix lifted the curse from Hermione. It had been particularly powerful, and Hermione's limbs were still twitching as she lay on the ground when it had been removed. Out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw a stunning spell, quickly followed by 'Petrificus Totalus' that was being hurled in Bellatrix's direction. As she turned her head, she saw the stunning spell miss, but the body-bind curse hit it's mark with incredibly satisfying accuracy.

Hermione felt a warm pair of hand gently lift her, and she recognised Lily's voice buzzing in her ear.

"It's alright, Mione, you're safe."

Hermione helped Lily lift her from the ground, using this chance to whisper into her ear.

"They've summoned Him, He's on his way."

Lily did not need telling twice.

"Warn the others," was all that she was able to say before an enormous explosion roared somewhere behind them.

The entire side of a house had been completely and utterly destroyed. The very house that Lily and James had been looking at over the past few weeks to move into. Hermione felt Lily's grip leave her as she ran off in one direction, checking to see if everyone in that area was alright.

Hermione ran in the opposite direction to her, despite the fact that she could hardly see a thing in the almost impenetrable darkness.

An enormous cloud of white enveloped all the fighters as the bricks of the nearest wall continued to fall under the weight of multiple stunning spells. The dust was intermittently illuminated by the weight of the spells and Hermione had to simultaneously run and hold her breath to prevent the dust from entering her lungs.

Brain and body screaming for oxygen, Hermione heard several pained shrieks and hoped that no one on their side was injured. It took several minutes for the dust to clear, so powerful had the explosion been. She did not know where the others were previous to it (sans Lily), and this made them all the more difficult to find after it.

Finally Hermione was able to spot a small huddle on the ground that she knew to be Remus.

His body was bent over and visible shaking. Hermione went and put a hand to his shoulder to console him, but when she saw what he was bent over, her own heart leapt into her throat.

No words could describe the raw pain that she was feeling, because it was Estrella that Remus was huddled over. She was lying in a pool of blood so dark, it looked almost black against the cobble stones of the street.

Remus looked up at Hermione, his eyes wide and framed with tears that were threatening to spill over his bottom lids. It was these eyes that looked up at Hermione and silently begged that Estrella would be alright, that she would make it.

Tears prickled behind Hermione's own eyelids and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, as she took in Estrella's glassy eyes and peaceful expression. Gulping down her own emotions, she shook her head at Remus.

Remus had never wanted Hermione to be more wrong than he did right at this very moment. He wanted her to contradict herself, and to take it back. When she didn't he let out an animalistic howl, cradling Estrella's limp body in his arms, covered in her blood.

Hermione looked away. She couldn't bear it and she felt bile rise up in her throat against her own will. She couldn't swallow it back down and she ran over to the nearest bush, stomach heaving until there was nothing left inside her.

When Hermione returned and the initial shock had dissipated she saw the puncture wounds and bite marks that covered Estrella's limbs. On some places there was flesh that was obviously missing, and blood continued to ooze from these places - despite the fact that her heart had stopped beating - onto Remus' hands and clothes. She had not been harmed by the blast. She had already been dead when it happened.

Hermione followed these wounds up her body all the way to her neck. She held back a sob when she saw the opal and moonstone necklace glittering by the light of the moon.

Her heart broke in two and the tears streamed freely, flowing down her face as she saw Remus reach up with one shaking hand to gently finger the stones.

She watched him reach into his pocket with his free hand and pull out a small, black velvet box. Gently he lifted the lid of the box and Hermione saw a flash of light pass underneath her eyes.

Remus appeared to be taking the necklace from Estrella's neck. It was onto this necklace that he threaded the shiny object from the box, and it was only when he moved away that Hermione saw it for what it was: a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, Remus," sobbed Hermione, her voice breaking as she knelt down beside him. She willed her arms to move into a comforting embrace around Remus' body. This whole time he had not let go of Estrella as he looped the necklace back around her neck, and fastened it at the back.

Despite herself, Hermione forced herself to speak.

"Remus, we need to move her; we need to get her away from the fighting."

Remus thankfully did not object and he lifted her up in his arms, as a husband would carry his wife over the threshold of their home. He placed the most gentle of kisses on her forehead as his tears ran down her face, creating clean streaks amongst the blood and dirt.

"I love you so much," he whispered over and over again to Estrella's lifeless body.

He set her down by the side of a nearby house, between a cluster of Gardenia plants, with the promise that he would return for her soon.

They weaved their way through other bodies that also lay on the ground, bloodied and disfigured. Even in death they could not be at peace.

'So many bodies..." thought Hermione with great sadness, thinking of those children who would live without a mother or father, sister or brother. She thought of the parents who were now without children, or friends.

Remus finally turned to Hermione and spoke. It was with such a menacing tone that Hermione flinched.

"Let's go kill some Death Eaters."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione had been forced to abandon Remus as they rejoined the fight. Voldemort had appeared, and Hermione did not need a lightening-shaped scar to feel it.

His billowing black robes were not visible against the black of the night sky, but the deathly pale skin and blood-red eyes stood out, making him appear dismembered and demonic.

All of the fighters, whether they were Death Eaters or members of the Order, stood around in silence. Each and every one of them was afraid of what was to come next.

With the temerity of a Gryffindor, and the spirit of those that she loved, Hermione stepped forth to announce her presence to the Dark Lord. She looked at him with intense loathing and contempt, while others looked in terror, sure that this young woman would be killed within an instant, and that they would be forced to be witness to it. Some thought that she would be lucky to be killed in an instant. It would be more likely that she could be tortured and made an example of.

Hermione wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. She did not want the theatrics of it all. She was dizzy with a combination of exhaustion and hunger. She was almost consumed with a hatred that had had fourteen years to fester within her.

She had been forced to relive dangerous and devastating memories. She had been forced to watch as many of those that she loved were killed at the hand of this monster, even when she had done all that she could to prevent it.

The time had come for her to look the creature in the eye and destroy him once and for all.

"It's over Tom," snarled Hermione.

Tom Riddle looked back at Hermione with something that she had never seen in those eyes: fear. With the use of his birth name, he was aware that she knew his story and that she had destroyed the horcruxs.

As Hermione started into the crimson, snake-like eyes with revulsion, she knew that this was it.

She had to kill, or be killed.

With the greatest strength that it had ever cost her, she threw the unfamiliar words from her lips, aiming her wand at her utterly mortal enemy.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort did not even have the chance to respond and his body hit the ground, arms splayed to either side. A shell of his former self.

Hermione thought of Remus and Estrella, of James, Lily and Sirius. Of Harry and Ron and Ginny. She saw Mr and Mrs Weasley peering at her from where they stood at the edge of the crowd, looks of astonishment and disbelief. She thought of Ma and Pops, and how she loved them with all her heart for all they had had to put up with when it came to their daughter. The daughter they were so close to never even having.

By coming back in time Hermione had finally accomplished her job. She had saved the lives of those she would grow to love, but at the same time she had endangered and lost so many lives that she already loved.

Grief invaded her being and seeped out of her every pore. Energy completely depleted, Hermione dropped her vine wand to the ground. Her knees buckled under the weight of recent events, and she blacked out.

The last thing that she felt was Sirius' warm hands grasp her under her arms, preventing her head from hitting the rocky ground.


	51. Lux in tenebris

**Here's the last chapter. Epilogue will be up tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Lux in tenebris<strong>

Hermione recovered well, physically. Emotionally there was evidently quite a way to go.

A ward in 's was dedicated to all those that fought at Godric's Hollow even though most of them did not even know why they were fighting. Hermione, herself, had been forced to stay in this ward for a number of weeks, but fortunately it had been in a private room, away from prying eyes.

Hermione had been passing the time by reading the ludicrous stories in 'The Daily Prophet' about the events in Godric's Hollow. There were all sorts of theories as to why Hermione had been able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time, while others quaked in their boots. Everything but the truth had been reported, and for that Hermione was extraordinarily grateful.

All her friends, room-mates and family had come to visit her during her stay at the hospital. They seemed to be coping alright for the moment, but only time would really tell of the true impacts of all that they had lost. They all came in droves, except for Remus, who did not pay her a visit until her last day when he had showed up with a small bunch of flowers.

He was a shadow of his former self and he looked ten times worse than what he did after a transformation. Hermione heart sunk to the level of her knees when she saw him enter the room. He had just lost the love of his life and Hermione did not know what to say to console him. She wasn't sure that there was anything that anyone could say that would make him feel better.

For the first time, since she had first met Remus Lupin, Hermione understood why he must have been so wary of marrying Nymphadora Tonks.

Sure, he loved her, but his one-time love was Estrella Archbold had been murdered by the very werewolf that had turned Remus, and Hermione did not think he could truly get over that. Ever.

He told her how he had managed to kill the wand-less Fenrir Greyback, and without any guilt or shame, he told her how satisfying it was to slaughter the thing that had so callously destroyed his life twice.

Hermione told him to stop talking at this point. She had had enough of war stories and of pain. For the present, she just wanted to focus on the future.

Sirius arrived the next day to take Hermione back home. He told her that Godric's Hollow was slowly being rebuilt, and that it was starting to look really nice considering what had happened there. There own flat, being in Diagon Alley, was safe and untouched, as were Lisette and Della, who had remained there until Marlene was ready to collect them.

Hermione only half-listened to these updates, she was still figuring out how to feel about what she had done in recent weeks.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was a beautiful summer day outside, and Hermione's garden room reflected that. The sunshine was reflected on the magical walls and magical windows in such a way that it looked real.

Hermione spent a great deal of time in her garden, reflecting. She thought about the past, the present and above all the future. She let out a sigh of relief, and with every breath she breathed out through her nose, she let go of a little of her guilt and her grief.

For the first time in twenty-four years, Hermione felt safe, and truly loved.


	52. Epilogue:Eventum varietate nos onerariam

**To aNewReader: Thank you for the review. I did consider making Hermione as animagus as well, but she had so many other things going on at the time, i could not bear to burden her with yet another thing to achieve. From the clues we are given in the books, becoming an animagus is hard work, and it requires a lot of dedication. I also just could not decide on an animal.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Eventuum varietate nos onerariam<strong>

"Mummy! Daddy, come on we'll miss the train! It's my first time at Hogwarts, I can't be late!"

"Slow down, Gloria, I can't walk that fast at the moment," shouted Hermione as her presently youngest child ran across Kings Cross station. Hermione herself was waddling her way down the platforms. Being pregnant again, after so long, was not easy.

She watched with bated breath as her daughters black curls bounced out of sight.

"Sirius, can you go ahead and make sure that she hasn't fallen into any oncoming trains?"

"Leo, look after your mother for a minute..."

Leo Black was almost the image of his father. He had the trademark Black Family good looks with a finely sculpted bone structure and elegantly draped hair, but he had his mother's chocolate eyes and brown hair. He was the only one of their children that had inherited his mother's colouring.

Leo and Gloria had a sister. She was 16 years old and the envy of all the other girls at Hogwarts with her long, wavy black hair and striking grey eyes. There was no doubt about it; they made for a very good looking family.

At this time, Sirius returned with the energetic Gloria. They continued to walk along the platform, to the barrier. With every inch they moved closer, Gloria's smile seemed to widen. She did not even flinch when they passed through the barrier and onto platform nine and three-quarters, brilliant blue eyes shining.

The two eldest children immediately ran off to find their friends, leaving their sister with their parents.

"Where's Ellie?" Gloria demanded at once, "She said that she was going to help me at Hogwarts."

Hermione held her daughter's hand tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm sure that Ellie and Harry will be here soon. Aunt Lily said that they were going to _try_ and arrive early."

Ellie was James and Lily's daughter, 4 years junior to Harry, and starting her second year at Hogwarts. Growing up she and Gloria had been the best of friends, and she had promised that she would look after Gloria during her first year seeing as she was now slightly more knowledgeable about it.

Lavinia and Leo had materialised once more.

"See you at Christmas, Mum...Dad," said Lavinia giving each of her parents a hug.

"Ron and Neville have gone to reserve us a compartment and we don't want to keep them waiting," explained Leo, as he too hugged his parents, "let us know the minute that he or she is born." He pointed towards his mother's very rounded stomach region.

"Study hard," their mother replied, while Leo rolled his eyes.

"Play harder," whispered Sirius to his son, so that Hermione could not hear him.

As she watched her elder children leave, Hermione could not help but smile in pride. She leaned down, as best as she could, to Gloria.

"Make sure you pay attention to your Uncle Remus' lessons. He is a fabulous teacher."

"Will Teddy be at Hogwarts?" Gloria looked up at her mother inquiringly.

"Not yet, sweetie, he'll be at home with your Aunty Dora. He's only a baby after all. I think I see Ellie over there. Do you want to run over and board the train with her?"

Gloria nodded and whipped her arms around her mother in a goodbye hug.

"Love you mummy."

She then turned to Sirius who also pulled her into a hug.

"Love you Daddy. I'll write heaps."

She let go of her father, and broke into a run towards her friend.

Hermione felt Sirius' hand link into hers and together they watched as their daughter ran up the steps and boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

"You know, Mione, I love you too," said Sirius, absent-mindedly resting a hand on her swollen belly.

"For all time?" said Hermione with one eyebrow rising slightly in a mocking manner as though she did not believe him.

"For all time," replied Sirius, sealing the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is it folks!<strong>

**For the moment anyway.**

**I have decided that i will definately be doing a series of one-shots that did not make the final cut for this story.**

**Although i have a few ideas already, i would love to hear any suggestions that you might have.**

**The first chapter will be a page about who married who, and who their children are, date of birth, what house they are in etc. I hope i did not make the epilogue too confusing for you all.**

**I'll try to remember to put a message up at the end of this story about when the one-shots will be ready, so that way you will also get an alert.**

**From the bottom of my heart, i thank each and every one of you who put me on your story alert, author alert, favourites.**

**I especially thank all of you reviewed. I loved opening up my email and finding all your wonderful messages. It made writing the story all that much more pleasurable.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading xx**


	53. Anais Nin

Each friend represents a world in us,

A world possibly not born until they arrive,

And it is only by this meeting that a new world is born

_-Anais Nin_


	54. Chapter Title Translations

_**My profile page is looking a bit messy, so I have decided to attach the translations of the chapter titles as a chapter on their own. The Latin is not as correct as I would like, but I don't speak/read it, and I don't know anyone who is able to correct it.**_

_**The number in brackets, is the year during which that chapter is set.**_

Prologue - Eventuum varietate nos onerariam - Coloured happenings transport us ("7")

Chapter 1 - Nimium citio - Too far, too soon (Pre-Hogwarts)

Chapter 2 - Praesenti vita per consilium - Living the present by a plan (Pre-Hogwarts)

Chapter 3 - Novis notis, veteres amicos - New acquaintances, old friends (Pre-Hogwarts)

Chapter 4 - Rursus Occurit - We meet again (Pre-Hogwarts)

Chapter 5 - Ducantur in foedera amicitiae - Alliances are drawn in friendship (1)

Chapter 6 - Ad Initium - At the beginning (1)

Chapter 7 - Aenigmatica tenebris - Enigmatic Darkness (1)

Chapter 8 - Rides quasi primium - Laughing as if for the first time (1)

Chapter 9 - Retro iens ut vado anstrorsum - Going backwards in order to go forwards (1)

Chapter 10 - Discere doctrina - Learning to learn (1)

Chapter 11 - In dextera parte a fodice - A nudge in the right direction (2)

Chapter 12 - Et dux Marauders Hogwarts - The Marauder's Guide to Hogwarts (2)

Chapter 13 - Sed amore et transformatione - What we do for love and transfiguration (2)

Chapter 14 - Ut habetur tortor de tempore - For the extra time we get to keep (2)

Chapter 15 - Ut est effectio - As realisation comes (2-3)

Chapter 16 - Verum aut audes - Truth or Dare? (3)

Chapter 17 - Hermione quaecumque dicis - Whatever you say Hermione (3)

Chapter 18 - Non perfecto - Not being perfect (3)

Chapter 19 - Incipit - It begins (3)

Chapter 20 - Mihi Crede - Trust me (3)

Chapter 21 - Possemus videre incedens - we could see it all along (3)

Chapter 22 - Vince tuum daemonia - conquer your demons (3)

Chapter 23 - Comperit,quae adhucin perditionem - Finding that which is yet to be lost (4)

Chapter 24 - Lam ergo cognitis - Now that we know (4)

Chapter 25 - De memoria praeterita et futura creare - The memory of the past creates the future (4)

Chapter 26 - Quid fiery valeat - Becoming what we are meant to be (4)

Chapter 27 - Utrum perfectio sive non inveniens quaerit - Finding perfection whether in search of it or not (4)

Chapter 28 - In memoria diligens dilectione sororia - In loving memory of a sister's love (4)

Chapter 29 - Imperio - *Incantation for Imperius Curse* (4)

Chapter 30 - Bullis fuerent - Bubbles of the past (4)

Chapter 31 - Postremo - Finally (4)

Chapter 32 – Causa Concilium – Meeting for a cause (4)

Chapter 33 – Lorem ipsum bonum – We got it good (4-5)

Chapter 34 - Delere – To destroy (5)

Chapter 35 – Subsidium - Relief (5)

Chapter 36 – Procident Omnes – And they all fall down (5)

Chapter 37 - Iratus - Angry (5)

Chapter 38 - Iustus magic – Just one more (5-6)

Chapter 39 - Ex amicis auxilio parvulo – With a little help from friends (5-6)

Chapter 40 - Ante tempestate placidum - The calm before the storm (7)

Chapter 41 - Clavis est remissio - Forgiveness is key (7)

Chapter 42 - In mus - The rat (7)

Chapter 43 – Suspendisse a tempus – A testing time (7)

Chapter 44 – Lacus non leo? – Merry Christmas? (7)

Chapter 45 - Compotem Futurum – Securing the future (7)

Chapter 46 - Maecenas Motum - Moving Closer (After Hogwarts)

Chapter 47 - Et faustum annum novum - And a happy new year (After Hogwarts)

Chapter 48 -Diliges I, honor et revertia eius - I shall love, honour and respect her (After Hogwarts)

Chapter 49 -Quamdiu vixerit et - As long as we both shall live (After Hogwarts)

Chapter 50 - Lux in tenebris - Light within dark (After Hogwarts)

Epilogue - Eventuum varietate nos onerariam - Coloured happenings transport us (After Hogwarts)


	55. Sequel of OneShots

I've started the one-shots off with a list of who is paired up with who.

Visit my profile and click on the link to find out all the extra details that did not make it into the story.

It is called_** 'In Perpetuum: Continuari'.**_

Would love to hear what you think of the whole story, as well as the one-shots.


	56. Q & A

Hi everyone,

_**!ADDITION: I HAVE REPLACED CHAPTER 49: QUAMDIU VIXERIT ET ON 15 DEC 2012! PLEASE READ THE UPDATED VERSION!**_

Thank you for all the wonderful and positive reviews, pm's etc. It's been wonderful hearing what you all think.

I know I finished the story ages ago, but a number of people have been reviewing and sending me pm's with the same types of questions, so I am going to answer these now, to save me from typing out the same answers a million times.

Hermione and Dumbledore did not destroy Ravenclaw's diadem or Nagini because they didn't have to. At the time the story is set, these horcruxs were not created yet, therefore there was nothing to destroy. Trust me, I triple checked these kinds of facts before I even started writing the story.

Hermione did not become an animagus with the others because (a) Hermione had enough of a double life to deal with she didn't need the added pressure. I don't think her stress levels would have allowed her to become an animagus. (b) it would have complicated the plot to ridiculous proportions and I just cbf to do it

Chapter 18 (Non perfecto) where Hermione and Sirius are approached by the Slytherin's in the bar and they 'run away'. I know that it's not a noble or Gryffindor thing to do, but it was more of a self preservation thing. Hermione did not want any more trouble to deal with. That is why she and Sirius just left the bar.

I just have one quick request. A number of you have reviewed questions, but not given me any way of being able to reply, hence the above. Please, if you have a question, send any reviews/pm via your accounts so that I am able to click on your pen-name and reply, otherwise you'll never get an answer.


	57. I made an oopsie!

Hi everyone,

Thanks for all of your positive feedback so far. Over the next month or so I will be going through and editing each chapter of this book - some of the mistakes I made are absolute whoppers. I think I even gave Hermione the wrong surname at one point (oops).

The story won't change, but some of the details might.

Also, when I've finished that, I'll be adding a chapter or two at the very end with some extra details that I have dug up from my laptop.

Hope you've enjoyed reading, and thanks for your patience xx


End file.
